Blooming Family
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Short Stories for 'The Emerald Rose': To the world, they're terrifying and dangerous. To the Family, they're just a family. They have their ups and their downs, their laughs and their sorrows. - Chapter 37: Alternate 2 -
1. Before Departure

**I promised them and now they're here! They won't be as long as the actual story chapters, they're just short stories. Sorry, guys.**

 **Each chapter will have different times and locations, and I doubt they will be in any kind of organized order. So I will try to leave notes at the beginning of each short story to say where and when. Some may be centered around one person in particular, or during an event mentioned in 'The Emerald Rose'. And later on, the sequel that I decided shall be titled 'The Snake Charmer'.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy them! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Evelyn Potter – Age 14**

Flashes of light one after another nearly blinded her vision. Emerald eyes blinked rapidly to try and block out the flashing. " _Aster, try to hold that thing steady_ ," she told the serpent currently coiled on the toilet, camera in his mouth and tail tip pressing the button. " _Or give it here so I can turn the flash off_."

The shrunken basilisk shook his head before placing the camera on the bathroom counter, then looked to his mistress with calculating yellow eyes. " _This is their camera, they'll notice it was used_ ," he pointed out. " _And how, exactly, do you plan on getting the pictures made without anyone noticing_?"

" _When I'm sent out again, I'll go to a store that develops pictures and give them all the information they need_ ," she answered, picking the camera back up in order to cover the little opening for the flash. " _Such as Uncle Vernon's name and address. When they develop the pictures, they see what they are. They legally should inform the police when they see these pictures. If they don't say anything and I go get them, I give the pictures to the police anyway, with the same information. And they get in trouble for not saying anything."_

" _In that case, you should take pictures of your room_ ," he pointed out. " _It's in just as poor a shape as you_."

" _Trust me, I plan on it_ ," she sighed heavily, handing the camera back. " _Try to hold it steady now_." She removed her shirt and bra, the fabric worn thin and the straps frayed, before turning her back to the basilisk and pulling her long black hair over her shoulder to show her damaged back.

Aster hissed harshly, picking the camera up again and continuing to use his tail press the button then to wind the dial for the next picture. Several scars decorated her skin, some old and faded, other fresh and pink, and some still open with obvious signs of infection settling in. Her skin was taut against her vertebrae, the bumps of her spine sticking out as obviously as her ribs and visible hip bones.

Once the clicking stopped, Evelyn placed an arm across her chest and turned around. Bruises bloomed across her skin, her hips and stomach holding the most discolored patches. A few more pictures were taken before the teenage girl took off her tattered pants, undressing until she was only in her panties that were in worse shape than rags. Thick lines of bruising wrapped around her thighs and across her legs. Thankfully, the only scars were on her back since Vernon and Petunia did not want to risk any chance of the physical abuse to be shown.

At first glance, the pictures would seem like she was being shown for prostitution, probably. Maybe more so as a potential sexual abuse or rape case. The pictures are damning, and she knows it. That was the whole point.

" _Do you want to include that new bruise of yours_?" Aster asked, his voice slightly muffled because of the camera.

Letting out a shaky breath, she lowered her arm that covered her breasts. The left mound had a hand-shaped bruise upon it. Vernon had never actually abused her sexually before. But since she started developing, he was getting more grabby. This one was from this morning when she was cooking. He somehow managed to get behind her, her mental alarm blaring loudly that she was in danger of a sort. She was expecting a smack on the head, perhaps a flipped skillet of grease to her face. Yet the hand suddenly grabbing her breast and squeezing it tight enough to leave a mark was not what she anticipated.

She told herself over and over as the camera clicked, her eyes screwed shut to hold back the tears of what Vernon could have done if Petunia didn't come back into the kitchen, this is worth it. This is the final straw. Her marked and battered body will be all the proof that is needed. The Dursleys, even their son who had recently started doing drugs, will pay for every single second of her pain and misery.

" _I think that's it_ ," the basilisk commented, placing the camera back down. Once his jaws were free from holding it, he shook his head and flexed his lower jaw slightly to ease the discomfort. " _I'll never understand why you humans just have to create these complicated things_."

" _We like being complicated_ ," she offered jokingly as she put her clothes back on her. " _I hope this works_."

" _It will_ ," Aster reassured her as he slithered onto the counter in order to butt his head against her stomach. " _You really think that you'll be able to leave this place forever_?" He truly hopes so. Tommy boy thinks his life was so tough, being picked on for having magic while not knowing what it even is. This poor girl has suffered more so than anyone he had ever seen. If she can't get away from here forever, then he'll just have to kill those disgusting walking, talking pigs and twig horse.

" _Sal thinks so_ ," she replied, pulling her shirt back on. " _We go back to school this year and get the things we need. I hope there won't be anything to make things worse_."

The serpent sighed gently before being scooped up into her arms and carried back to her room. If it could even be called that. Four walls, a floor, and a ceiling make up a cell, too. Entering the room, the familiar hoot of the snowy owl greeted them.

"I'll let you out, girl," Evelyn told her faithful owl, her finger sticking in between the bars. "But promise that you'll stay close and come back here if you see them coming home."

Hedwig nipped affectionately at her fingers, a silent promise from the avian. With a small smile, Evelyn opened the cage and allowed Hedwig to perch on her hand. Opening the window next, she allowed the owl to fly out for a quick hunt.

"Now to take pictures of the room," she murmured to herself, holding the camera up and unblocking the flash.

The first was of her 'bed'. What used to be an actual bed was now a mat on the floor, old blood staining it, no pillow, and a torn sheet for cover. Next was her meager closet, not even a quarter full of old clothes too thin for even summer weather, holes clumsily sown shut, and threads sticking out of the seams. Stepping back to the doorway, Aster coiled at her feet in order to remain out of the picture, she took the last one of the entire room.

When the pictures of her body are seen, they will not only see her damaged flesh, but also the fact that the bathroom was sparkling clean. It would show that the family is well off enough to keep the home clean, meaning that there truly was no excuse for her to be in the shape she is in. Adding in the pitiful state of her room would only rouse more suspicion.

"That's it, then," she sighed in relief.

Aster tilted his head back to look up at his mistress. " _I have a question_ ," he asked. " _What do you plan on doing with Hedwig? I can handle travelling to another realm due to being magical in nature. But your owl is just an owl, no matter how intelligent she is. There is no magic in her to keep her safe during the travel_."

" _She can't come with us_?" Evelyn asked, her head dropping down to look at him in surprise.

" _Unfortunately not_ ," he answered with a shake of his head. " _I am sorry to tell you this, but it is true._ _Humans dimensional travelling isn't as difficult on them as some would think. Their bodies just have to adjust to new environments and they would be a bit weaker to the diseases of that realm. That and the travel may cause them to lose consciousness, but that's about it. Animals need some form of protection for the travel, or risk being torn to pieces. I'm safe because I'm a magical creature in general. Normal animals…well…_."

Frowning, the teenage girl looked to the cage. Hedwig had been with her since she stepped into the magical world. She was a constant and a faithful friend that was always a warm comfort when she needed one. It hurts to think that she won't be able to come along with them. But she won't risk Hedwig's health like that. " _I'll set her free,"_ she said. " _She's smart and knows how to take care of herself. She knows which people are okay to approach and which to leave alone. She'll be okay_."

" _I'm sure she will be_ ," the basilisk agreed, nodding his head. " _Now…when do you think you'll be able to get those pictures developed and how long will it take_?"

 **Here is a line!**

Vernon Dursley liked to consider that the next several months will be perfectly normal and satisfactory. His little freak of a niece went off to her freakish school just yesterday. Perhaps she will be killed this time around, though it would be such a waste. She is growing into a pretty little thing that several would pay high dollar for. Even he could not resist a grab. He would have felt more if Petunia didn't come into the kitchen, but he supposes he will get more chances next summer when the little bitch comes back.

"I'm off to work, Pet!" he announced joyously as he managed to move his girth through the doorway.

"Enjoy your day, Darling!" Petunia called back with a wave of her hand.

Smiling at her, he turned to his car only to freeze at the sight on the street. Three police vehicles with lights flashing in front of his house. HIS house! Face burning, he marched up to the officers. "What is this meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" one officer asked him.

"Of course I am!" he answered. "Now I demand to know what your business here is!"

"We received troubling pictures concerning a young girl we believe to be in your care," the officer explained. "Your name, address, as well as her name and relation to you, were provided by our tipper. Now, Mr. Dursley, this can be easy or difficult. Where is the girl?"

"What girl?!" he denied. "There is no girl here! The only child living under my roof is my son!"

"So you do not know an Evelyn Potter, fourteen years old with black hair and green eyes?" another officer asked critically, his eyes more watchful for any tick Vernon may give. The purpling face of the man was all he needed.

"There is no girl living here and I know no such person!" the large man continued to deny.

"We asked around the neighborhood about her," the second officer pointed out. "Your neighbors all say she is your niece. Sir, we're going to have to ask you to come in with us. As well as your family." Turning to the other officers, he nodded. "Search the house and find that room."

"Yes, sir!" the others accepted.

"You do not have my permission to search my house for anything!" Vernon exclaimed in anger, his rage drawing out neighbors to watch the spectacle.

"We have a search warrant, which does allow us to search your home and seize evidence with or without your approval," the first officer pointed out, producing the warrant that Vernon quickly snatched from him to read over.

The purple started fading into a pale green. "This is…this is ridiculous! I am an upstanding citizen of England! I pay my bills on time! I provide for my family! I work hard every day of the week!"

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to calm down before we take extreme measures," the officer warned.

Next door to the Dursley household, a woman watched through her window, petting a cat that tried vying for her attention. Seeing the Dursley man try to assault an officer in his rage caused a gasp to escape her as her hand flew to her chest. Dursley was wrestled down, handcuffed, and even shocked before being thrown into the back of a vehicle.

His wife was soon escorted out as well, wide-eyed and frantic while begging the police to see that they have the wrong people. One officer approached another and told him something, which earned a nod before he went inside while the others handled the Durlsey couple.

Oh, what is she to do? She looked around her home before her eyes landed on the fireplace. Of course! She has to call Dumbledore. He'll clear this all up! First she has to know what is going on.

 **Here is a line!**

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, stress and annoyance flooding into him. When Arabella contacted him about the Dursleys being arrested for child abuse and sexual assault of a child, from what she could manage to get an officer to tell her, the news was already too wide spread. Too many witnesses to obliviate and pictures hidden away in the police precinct that could easily surface again. Not to mention the people who could have already seen them that he doesn't know about.

He did know of the abuse. But it was all for the greater good. If one child must suffer so that several more can continue to survive, then so be it. Now he just has to find out how such pictures were made and find some way to make all this go away. Evelyn Potter has to stay under his control. Perhaps finding some way to get her into the tournament. But how?

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Like I said. These are short stories that won't be very long. Just little glances. I may continue on with this one later, or I may let you guys imagine it all anyway. Have fun, either way! ^^ See you guys next time!**


	2. Cannonballs

**I've been debating about this one. Cannonballs or Naked After-Bath Run? Either one will get written at some point, but I really want to write one. ^^ So I decided!**

 **Disclaimer: You recognize it from One Piece or Harry Potter, then I don't own it.**

 **Claimer: You recognize it because it is Atticus, then he's mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Dellinger and Atticus

Little Dellinger and even littler Atticus could only stare at the large pile of neatly stack cannonballs. Though if anyone were to ask the boys if they knew what they were looking at, all they would say would be 'big shiny black balls', as clearly as their baby talk would allow. To the pair of infants, that was all they were.

"Ball!" Dellinger squealed happily, grabbing one and pulling it from the pile. The rest it supported tumbled loudly to the floor, miraculously missing the two blonde boys. He placed the ball on the floor between him and Atticus, rolling it on the floor to the smaller blonde.

However, Atticus was not the one to push it back. Aster stopped it from hitting the boy's leg with his head and shoved it back to the obviously much stronger Dellinger. The basilisk briefly thought for a moment on how he was going to get these cannonballs away from the duo without really upsetting them. He refuses to leave them alone in order to find a human adult to play the role of 'bad guy' in case something happened that cause one or both boys harm.

Dellinger giggled, clapping his hand as the cannonball was stopped by his leg. Ready to push it back, he paused to see someone approaching.

"What is going on down here?" the tall figure of Diamante approached the two.

"Ball!" Dellinger called out, picking the cannonball up once more and throwing it to the man.

Diamante's eyes widened for the second it took for his brain to register that a large black sphere is flying towards his head. As soon as it was, though, he jerked to the side to avoid the, no doubt, painful contact.

"Ball!"

Another flew at him, his feet managing to avoid the few scattered along the floor as he dodged that one. The few around his feet were even rolling, thought whether it was due to the waves or Aster trying to push them away from Dellinger was up for debate.

"What is all the noise?" a feminine voice asked this time, Evelyn entering the room.

"Ball!"

A third cannonball flew at her, causing her to duck and roll to avoid it. Evelyn's eyes widened at seeing the cannonballs next to Dellinger and the few scattered around them.

Atticus tried to roll one towards him, but it was too heavy for the boy to put much force on it. Aster was too preoccupied trying to roll as many as he could away from Dellinger while trying to keep them from hitting Atticus as well.

"Ball!"

Dellinger threw a fourth, still aiming for the adults to catch and throw it back. He thought that Mama Rose would since she liked to play Ball with them. Why wasn't she catching any of them?

Evelyn side-stepped to avoid the dangerous projectile. "Dell, honey, no more throwing balls," she told him, not noticing Corazon coming into the room as well to investigate the disturbance.

Dellinger, however, did. "Ball!" he called again, throwing his newly acquired cannonball to the blonde man.

Corazon did see the large black ball flying at him and did try to dodge. But as everyone learned quickly upon his arrival, his coordination skills are some of the worst they have ever seen. This time, it was a good thing. During his attempted dodge, he slipped and fell onto the floor, the cannonball flying right over his head.

Atticus, trying to throw a ball as well, attempted to pick a cannonball up. Only due to his weak human arms, the ball only rolled a little. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it rolled over his little foot. As heavy as the cannonball was, it rolling half-way over his foot before down the arch and then his toes.

As one could expect, Atticus fell onto his bottom and started to cry shrilly from the pain of something heavy hurting his little foot.

Dellinger stopped his throwing and stared at the younger blonde curiously. Why was he crying? Was it because of the ball? Or because no one was playing?

Thinking it safe, Evelyn quickly went to her son and scooped him up into her arms to inspect the injured appendage. As she was cooing softly while gently rocking him, Atticus started to calm his cries to a faint whimper as she poured a little bit of her magic to help lessen the pain.

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo tried to be serious when he heard about the situation. He really, honestly tried his best. But the image his mind developed from the story was not helping anything. He threw his head back and started to laugh.

"It isn't funny," Evelyn scolded him, her hand striking his head, which only earned more laughter. "They could have been seriously hurt! Atticus almost ended up with broken bones in his foot!"

That murdered his amusement quickly and painfully. No mercy was shown. "What happened with Atticus?" he asked.

"A cannonball rolled over his foot," she explained with an annoyed sigh. "No broken bones, though it could have been worse than a pressure bruise. His foot will be a little tender for a while, but it'll heal up within a few days."

Doflamingo looked down to the two boys sitting on the floor, noticing his son's foot was wrapped as he and Dellinger played with a soft foam ball, rolling it back and forth with the occasional throw. Looking back to his lovely rose, he inquired, "Do we have any spare locks?"

 **Here is a line!**

It was a common sight to see Atticus being carried by either of his parents. He is still small enough that they still have that urge to pick up their child and take him where ever they felt like going with him. It was the unusual sight of Atticus sitting on Doflamingo's shoulder that caused them to stare curiously until they noticed his wrapped foot.

"Nyeh, Doffy," Trebol called, deciding to focus more on the injured foot than on the fact that Atticus is contently sitting on the young master's shoulder. "Does Atticus' hurt foot have anything to do with the sounds earlier?"

"Dellinger found the cannonballs," Diamante explained. "He thought they were just balls."

"That room is going to be locked from now on until these two learn the difference between toy balls and cannonballs," Doflamingo commented.

"That'll be a while," Gladius commented, flipping through his paper.

"Ball!"

"Dellinger, don't throw that!"

Diamante ducked down, which caused a couple others to follow if only out of instinct.

A shiny black ball was grabbed from the air by Doflamingo's hand before it could impact anyone, the other hand still supporting his child on his shoulder. "Dellinger, put this back. It's not a toy."

"Okay," the hybrid boy pouted, taking the cannonball and waddling back to the room where he got it.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Well that was fun. Naked After-Bath will just have to be written later. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Remember, I am open to suggestions! And I already got a few ideas from 'The Emerald Rose' reviews.**


	3. Luna

**So I think that it is time for another chapter with a character a lot of you were asking about while I was writing 'The Emerald Rose'. You'll find out who I'm talking about if the chapter title didn't already give it away.**

 **Disclaimer: Recognize it? Then I don't own it.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine and all mine and basically…mine! ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Luna Meets Evelyn**

While most were wary or feared this strange group of Muggles, she felt no fear of them. After all, to her eyes, they are a family that protects each other and tells the rest of the world to deal with its own consequences. They watch each other. More than any of them, though, the most protective is easily the towering blonde man wearing sunglasses and a thick pink feather coat.

She actually kind of likes him. He's interesting. Powerful, intelligent, and obviously in complete love with Evelyn Potter. Oh, wait…It is Donquixote now.

While she never officially met Evelyn before, she had seen how she was treated from the shadows. She heard things about the poor girl that never reached her ears, yet she was still fully aware of them being spoken. Even she noticed how Evelyn was loved then ridiculed then loved again by the public and their flimsy whims.

Evelyn does not deserve that. No one deserves that. Yet everyone has their own perfect picture of how the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' should be. She should be beautiful, graceful, elegant, caring and kind, and a perfect chess piece. If there was even a scratch upon the surface, they grew angry. Evelyn Potter must be the epitome of Light and all that is Good.

None of them seem to realize just how flawed she really is. Just how much her heart truly aches. While Luna did wish to become friends with Evelyn simply to be friends, to be there for her and offer support, the girl had already closed herself off from everyone and everything. Then she vanished. Too bad for the public that Evelyn Donquixote is very much different.

Smiling gently, Luna watched the young woman Evelyn had grown into play with the children around her. One looked quite uninterested, preferring to read the thick book he had on his lap. Whenever one of the other children got too close, he glared at them in warning until Evelyn sat by him for some company and letting the other children play together.

Looking around, the teenage girl noticed that the blonde man was watching from their ship, a few others around him speaking among themselves while occasionally glancing over to the group on the shore. Without hesitation, Luna approached the young woman and reading child.

Evelyn looked up at her curiously, though her emerald eyes told her plenty. She's not just curious, she's suspicious.

"Hello," Luna greeted with a smile and a polite bow of her head. "My name is Luna Lovegood. May I join you?"

"Sure," she accepted before Luna sat on the ground, tucking her legs under her. "My name is Donquixote Evelyn. The rough-housing scoundrels are my son Atticus, Dellinger, Baby 5, and Buffalo. This quiet little boy is Trafalgar Law."

"I'm not little," the hatted boy protested.

"Your wrackspurts are particularly vicious," Luna commented.

Law looked up at her with a quirked brow. "My what?"

"Wrackspurts," she repeated calmly. "They like to fly around the head and bury themselves in your ears. When they make it to your brain, you remember nothing but pain."

"They sound dangerous," Evelyn said with a playful smile.

"You used to have them, too," the blonde pointed out, looking up at Evelyn, who was blinking in surprise. "I started school the year after you, but we never met. When I saw you, though, your wrackspurts would get angrier and angrier. I'm glad they're gone now."

"So am I, I suppose," the raven giggled lightly. "How do we get rid of Law's?"

"They're not real," the boy interjected.

"Just because you cannot see something doesn't mean it does not exist," Evelyn advised. "Everyone sees things one way while someone else sees things another way."

"She's talking about a creature that isn't real," Law pointed out.

"They're real," Luna said with a dreamy smile. "You just can't see them. Like the nargles that enjoy taking my shoes and hiding them."

Evelyn furrowed her brow before looking to Luna's tucked feet. "Where are your shoes?" she inquired.

"The nargles hid them. Don't worry. They return them when the year ends, as well as anything else that they took."

Evelyn pursed her lips in thought before looking down to Law. "Can I leave you in charge of the other children?"

"Yes, Mama Rose," he replied with a nod, snapping his book close.

"Thank you. Luna, come with me. We're going to fix something up for you so that the 'nargles' will stop taking your things."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Luna said with a beaming smile. "Thank you!"

 **Luna Meets Donquixote Brothers**

Doflamingo and Corazon both looked down at the blonde girl staring dreamily out to the lake. She was sitting on the railing without a care in the world, twirling her light blonde hair with one finger while gently holding her necklace of corks with her other hand. Both brothers looked to each other than back to the girl in question.

"Who gave you permission to board my ship?" Doflamingo asked, taking a couple steps closer.

"The Rose," she answered with a small smile. "She told me that I can visit anytime the nargles are bothering me."

"Nargles?" the towering blonde repeated, looking to his younger brother in confusion. "The hell are those?"

"They steal people's belongings and whisper cruel words into their ears," Luna explained. "They're more mischievous than wrackspurts, but can still hurt you."

Corazon cocked his head, leaning against the railing by the girl before writing a note for her. Only when he tried to hold it up for her, he remembered that she couldn't read the language. So he held it up for his brother to read.

"Corazon wants to know if you're being bullied," he told her, not bothering to ask his brother why he was inquiring. After what they went through as children, he couldn't blame him.

"Sometimes," she replied, looking to the brothers. "It's mostly name calling."

"No one hits you?"

"No."

"They just take your things."

"The nargles do. Though I don't think they much like the shoes the Rose gave me."

Corazon quirked an eyebrow, looking to his brother in confusion. Doflamingo only shrugged before asking the girl,  
"Why do you think that?"

"I still have them," she replied, lifting her feet to reveal the pristine black shoes with pointed tips and golden embroidery twisting vine-like patterns along the side. "I'm glad. They're quite beautiful." She looked up to Doflamingo then turned to Corazon, smiling brightly. "She said that if any nargles try to take them, they'll get a nasty shock."

Doflamingo chuckled. "Fufufu, that sounds like something she would do," he confessed, his shoulders shaking with his amusement as his brother covered his own mouth with his hand. "Alright. Since my rose says you can board the ship, I will continue to allow it. Do anything that can threaten my family, however, and you will not have long enough to live to regret it."

Luna smiled at him before nodding. "I don't want to hurt anyone who helped get rid of Evelyn's wrackspurts. They were getting particularly ferocious."

The brothers decided it was just simpler to not ask. This realm of magic is weird enough.

 **Luna Meets the Executives**

None of the three knew what to think of the young girl currently sitting in the middle of the deck and talking with their little prince and Dellinger about strange creatures. Corazon was the only one who didn't seem to care, simply leaning into his chair and smoking as calmly as he could. Probably trying not to accidentally set himself on fire again.

"Nyeh, nyeh, what are you doing here, little girl?" Trebol called her out, leaning over her tiny frame.

"Playing with Atticus and Dellinger," she replied wistfully, not looking up to the hovering man.

"Who gave you permission to board this ship?" Diamante inquired, almost warningly.

"The captain and his wife," she replied.

The three men looked at each other then over to Corazon, who nodded his head to support her words. "Why would Doffy let some little girl on the ship?" the swordsman of the group commented, looking back down at the blonde girl that was continuing to explain strange creatures to the two youngest.

"The Rose probably did it first," Pica supplied then flinched. His eyes went to the girl, who he expected to look at him in shock or start laughing. But she simply smiled gently and ignored his voice.

"What is your name, girl?" Trebol pressed, careful to not bump her with his staff like he wanted to. It would not surprise him if the Rose had protection charms on her to alert her to anyone doing anything rude or harmful to the girl.

"Lovegood Luna," she introduced herself, rising to her feet before bowing politely to the three men. "A pleasure to meet you, Donquixote Executives."

"Obviously smart enough to know our rank," Diamante chuckled then turned to glare at Corazon when he felt something hit his leg. Due to his mute nature, the younger Donquixote had to use other means of snagging attention. He held up a note for the tall executive to read. Diamante scanned over it then looked down at the girl in confusion. "This is an odd question, but it is Corazon asking. He wants to know if the nargles(?) are bothering you again."

"Oh, no," Luna replied, smiling towards Corazon. "In fact, they seemed to have returned many of the things they stole from me."

Corazon huffed in amusement, shaking his head before scribbling out another note for the executives. 'It was probably Evelyn,' he wrote.

"So the Rose claims this girl?" Trebol inquired.

The blonde shrugged.

"I like Moon!" Atticus suddenly cheered, throwing his hands into the air.

"Moon tell lots of animal stories!" Dellinger agreed, clapping his hands together.

"Would you like to hear of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Luna asked the two boys. They cheered in response.

"What is that?" Pica asked, his head tilting in curiosity.

"It's a very elusive creature that many believe don't exist," she explained. "Daddy and I have been following the trail of one before I had to return to school." As she continued on her explanation of the mysterious creature, she somehow ended up pulling in the attention of the executives. Even the other children came out to listen, though Law was still skeptical about the existence of these creatures she goes on about.

 **Luna Receives an Offer (Before Donquixote Pirates Leave Hogwarts)**

Evelyn looked down at Luna with a faint smile as the girl looked up at her in surprise before her eyes glazed over and her expression turned dreamy. "It's not a life for the faint of heart," Evelyn warned. "You will need to be trained to be a lot stronger. There will be fights. You will find yourself in a kill or be killed situation."

"Thank you for offering," Luna said gently, taking Evelyn's hand and swinging it. "I know it took a lot for you to convince your captain to allow me to join the crew."

"He'll accept you soon enough," she reassured, though knew that her husband really has no issue with Luna joining. He just likes to give her a hard time.

"But I still have things to do here," she informed, still smiling softly. "I am sure that traveling with you on the sea would be a wondrous experience, and I would love to go. But there are still things here that only I can do. Perhaps one day."

"Luna, the ritual that took me to the North Blue is complicated and it only dropped me there at random," the raven explained, patting Luna's hand. "The only chance you have to join us is when we actually leave this place. And we won't come back."

The blonde teenager only smiled at her reassuringly. "When the time is right, I will find my own path." Her other hand laid across Evelyn's, fingers curling around the thin digits. "We will see each other one day. If the offer still stands, and if there is nothing else required of me, I would like to join your Family when I arrive."

Evelyn giggled lightly. "Even if Doffy argues, I'll find a way to sweet talk him back into accepting you."

"Just talking?"

"Well, maybe a bit more than talking."

They giggled together, Evelyn pulling the teenage girl to her and hugging her tightly. "Well, we will miss you. The kids especially. Maybe Gladius, too." She winked teasingly at the girl.

"Maybe," Luna agreed, not bothering to fight back the blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **That was not intended! I swear! I did not mean to throw that last bit in there! It snuck up on me!**

 **Crap, now I gotta think about what I'm gonna do if I pursue that damn plot bunny. Stop biting me, you jackass! No! I don't care if you're a jack _rabbit_ , you're a jack _ass_ now!**

 **(Sighs in frustration) Anyway, let me know if you guys think I should pursue such a pair. Like I said, the stupid bunny hit me with a steel bat there. I don't know how to even go about that since I didn't include a scene where Luna meets the others. Maybe a separate short. Let me know! ^^**


	4. Potions

**This is an idea that randomly popped into my head, and I was asked for a chapter like this. It seemed like a fun idea! ^^ Hope you guys think so, too!**

 **Three times Doflamingo got into Evelyn's potions and the effects that were caused by such an incident. Yeah, we're gonna have some fun. A lot of these potions she made were complete accidents or she did know what she was doing. She experiments, okay? Half the time, she has no clue.**

 **These are out of order. These events did not happen in the order that they are written. I will try to tell what age they are somewhere in each incident.**

 **Anyway, moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine! XD**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Incident 1 – Doffy 21**

His head was killing him. It wasn't a hangover and he knows it. One reason would be that he wasn't drinking last night…Much. He just turned twenty-one, but he did not overdue his drinking. Second, he hasn't had a hangover since he was sixteen due to Diamante supplying all the booze that fateful day. His tolerance skyrocketed after that.

But this is not a hangover. It's just a raging sea king stuck in his skull and tearing his gray matter to shreds with white-hot fangs, and it does not like light or sound. He just needs to find some way to get it out. Yeah, that's all he needs.

Nimble fingers carted through his hair soothingly, a voice soft and light. "Headache or migraine?" she whispered, only it sounded more like she just screamed into his ear with a magnified voice.

"Make it stop," he groaned, burying his face into the pillow under his head. He could hardly get up and out of bed.

"Men," his rose scoffed. "Such babies. Alright, asshole, give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can get you. But do not take anything you find in here. You won't know what it does, despite how harmless they may seem."

He groaned lowly again, ducking his head under the pillow and pressing it against his ears to block out as much sound as possible. "Tell everyone to stop stomping around," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed lowly, her voice even lower in volume but still hurting his brain like her words were those poisoned daggers she loves to use so much. Evelyn gave his shoulder a soft pat before leaving him to his painful existence.

It wasn't long before everything outside the room went silent. Probably that silencing barrier she does sometimes, like when she's cooking or experimenting with those weird concoctions. Speaking of which, she recently started keeping some in here.

Lifting the pillow, he looked around the room, spotting a shelf with a few vials on it.

The light stabbed at his eyeballs with vicious needles dripping acid, despite how much lower it was than earlier. Evelyn must have drawn the curtains to block some out. That persistent light, however, was rueful and determined to anger the sea king within his cranium.

Those light blue vials, she sometimes takes them before bed and, a few times, let him have a couple drops. Nice deep sleep with no dreams, nightmares, or memories. Not what he needs right now. Those deep red ones she used before when someone lost a lot of blood. No, he needs something that will slow down the blood pounding his brain with sledgehammers.

There. At the very end. And she thinks he doesn't pay any attention. A slightly cloudy vial laying away from the rest, still full. Something she doesn't use except in cases of emergency. Well, this counts!

Shakily, his hand reached out, a single string reaching for that vial. Once it was securely wrapped, he pulled it toward him, catching it as it fell to his hand. The cork popped out easily enough, allowing him to easily drink from the vial.

Within seconds, the sea king was expelled from his brain. The light granted him mercy. And the sound of the vial falling to the floor and shattering was just white noise. It took a moment for his body to register that there was no long any crippling pain before it allowed him to move.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, as though expecting the sea king to return as soon as his guard is dropped, he climbed out of the bed, his bare feet flat on the cool floor. He pushed himself up, rising to full height. No sea king returned, so he got dressed for the day, threw his usual coat over his shoulders, and left the room, not noticing the smears of blood left on the floor from a cut on his foot after stepping on the broken vial.

Evelyn, however, did notice the blood when she returned to the room to find Doflamingo gone and a broken vial on the floor. She was only gone for ten minutes! What did he get into this time?!

With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a dagger nearby (it was a normal dagger, no venom or any kind of toxin on it) and left the room, intent on finding that tall blonde idiot. She found him just fine. He was talking with Diamante about the latest shipment and the profits from it. Diamante saw her first due to Doflamingo's back being turned to her, but he frowned when he noticed the dagger.

Placing a finger to her lips, she approached the tall blonde then drove the dagger into his side, under his ribs. To Diamante's eternal surprise that left him in a somewhat stunned silence. She left the dagger there then crossed her arms. "Doflamingo," she drew out lowly upon noticing he did not react to the attack.

He turned to her and grinned. "Hello, my rose," he greeted. Well, that explains what Diamante was staring at while he was talking to him. But why was he shocked? "My headache is gone now."

"I told you not to get into anything while I was getting medicine for you," she pointed out.

Doflamingo scoffed. "I pay attention to what you keep in the room," he informed.

"I am paying attention to the fact that you haven't noticed the dagger I just stuck in your side!" she said lowly, her voice rising until she was shouting.

Curious, Doflamingo looked down to see the handle sticking out of his side and blood soaking into his clothing. "Why did you do that?" he asked. More importantly, why didn't he feel it? Was that what shocked Diamante?

"Proving a point, dumbass!" she exclaimed.

"So you thought it wise to just attack Doffy like that? You know what will happen when the Blood Pact is broken," Diamante stated.

"Shut up, Diamante! Don't start! I did it for a good reason!" she defended angrily. "Doflamingo, do you have any idea what kind of potion you took?! I told you that was one for emergencies only!"

"My head was about to explode, I count it as an emergency," Doflamingo explained.

"It's a nerve numbing potion!" she exclaimed. "You literally cannot feel anything! You cut your foot and didn't even notice! I stabbed you and you didn't react!" Sniffling slightly, she mockingly added, "I bet I can suck you off and you wouldn't feel it."

"Fufufu, want to test that?" he asked happily.

She reached up and hit his head. "No." Letting out another sigh that caused her shoulders to lift, she informed, "The potion should wear off by tomorrow morning. It's emergency only in case of injuries that require a lot of work that could take a few hours. It's extremely powerful and those ingredients are kind of hard to find. And you took it for a headache." Evelyn shook her head then turned away. "Come on. Let's get that stab fixed up and your foot looked at."

Diamante looked to Doflamingo curiously. "Did you really drink one of her potions? Again?" he asked. "You don't remember what happened last time you did that?"

"No, I was unconscious last time," he pointed out.

"Exactly!"

 **Incident 2 – Doffy 19**

"You need to sleep," Evelyn sighed, rubbing his shoulders as she sat on his back, her knees tucked against the sides of his chest.

"I want to sleep," the blonde informed, tucking his head into his crossed arms. "Think if I suffocate on the pillow enough, I'll lose consciousness?"

"Doffy, come on," she groaned with a roll of her eyes. "You're nineteen. You're not supposed to have sleeping problems until you're old and senile. Like Lao G."

"He's not senile, he just likes that damn letter," Doflamingo pointed out, turning his head enough to look at her over his shoulder. "Don't you have one of those weird mixtures that can help me sleep?"

"I can try," she sighed with a heavy shrug of her shoulders. "I still haven't gotten the right things to make the Dreamless Sleep Potion, which I think is what you need. PTSD isn't any fun, huh?"

"I don't have PTSD," he denied while burying his face again. "I just have too much stress and work that it's keeping me up."

"And you'll make mistakes if you aren't well rested," she said, laying down on his back and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Hey, asshole, let one of the others take some of the workload. You don't need to do everything yourself." She patted his shoulder before sitting up and climbing off of him, earning a protesting groan. "Oh, shut up. I'm going to see what I can mix up for you. Maybe something that will help you calm down, relax, and maybe sleep. This is day three for you, and that's not good. Everyone's worried."

"But that back rub felt so nice," he groaned, his hand out and reaching for her to pull her back to him. "Come back, my rose. Do it again."

"Just lay there and try to get a few Zs in," she advised as she left the room. "Be back in a little bit."

He huffed, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he looked around the room. It was too bright outside for a nap, especially with the sunlight pouring in and landing on the bed. But he was so tired…and his body will not let him sleep…

What the hell was this? Stress? Overwork? Nah, couldn't be. It was the nightmares. That's what it usually is.

The darkness covering his eyes. Hearing his little brother crying in fear. The fires licking at him. His father begging that he and Roci be spared. The sudden pain of arrows he couldn't see. The rage surging through his veins. The ropes rubbing burns onto his skin. His mother coughing, dying. Over. And over. And over.

He couldn't jump from the bed fast enough as he got to his feet, pacing around anxiously. Evelyn had taken to hiding his wine lately, saying that his intake was too much and he will end up with alcohol poisoning. As if! But it keeps all of that at bay. It makes it stop and go away. It leaves him alone so that he can sleep!

Large hands shuffled through every shelf and drawer, looking for something to help. A sign that a bottle was there, or maybe he'll just randomly find one. He loves Evelyn, really he does, but this is something that she needs to leave alone.

A sound reached his ears as he pulled open the drawer, glass rolling on wood. Blinking, he moved the items around until finding a small vial of a strange liquid. One of Evelyn's medicines? He uncorked it, taking a whiff before grimacing. It smells disgusting!

He noticed a small note stuck to it. Four small letters written on the vial. D.o.L.D.

…Just what the hell does that stand for? And what does it do?

One thing that no one looks forward to when he is this tired and sleep deprived is his curiosity. His brain slows down and he tends to not think of consequences of anything he gets into. Half the time, he learns from these moments. The other half tends to be too fun to not repeat.

So in his exhausted curiosity, he took a tiny sip, two drops at most, of the vial. Nothing happened for a moment. Then darkness swallowed him whole and he fell to the floor.

Evelyn returned to find that, somehow, Trebol, Diamante, Pica, and Vergo all manage to fit into the room and were hovering over the prone form of the blonde on the floor. "Did he fall asleep on the floor?" she asked incredulously.

"Nyeh, nyeh, what is this?" Trebol inquired, holding up a bottle.

Emerald eyes blinked in surprise before she looked from the bottle to Doflamingo then back to the bottle. "Shit! Where did he get that?!" she exclaimed, pushing Vergo aside so that she could kneel by the blonde. "I swear, I empty everything before I leave the damn lab and after any battle, and he still finds something!"

"What is it?" Pica asked as Evelyn gently pulled up Doflamingo's eyelids. His eyes were rolled far back.

"Draught of Living Death," she replied. "A crude version of it, anyway. I never learned how to actually brew it in class, only from a book, and the ingredients here are a lot different from there. This has the same effects, but it's a lot more powerful."

Aster slithered out of her hair, coiling by her side as she checked over the young man. " _So… it killed him_?" he asked.

" _You're not helping_ ," she pointed out.

"Doffy is still alive, right?" Diamante asked, crouching at the blonde's other side.

"Oh, he's alive," she grumbled. "But the draught put him into a really deep sleep that makes it seem like he's dead. His breathing is shallower, blood flows slower, and his heart beats slower. Stay quiet for a second." She pressed her ear to his chest, counting the faint beats she could hear over the minute. Raising her head, she sighed. "Definitely still beating, at least."

"So what can we do for him?" Vergo inquired, looking over to the young woman.

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Just get him on the bed," she suggested. "I'll have to find something that will wake him up, but that will take a while. He can use the sleep, anyway."

It took her two days. The Family was getting more and more anxious the longer he slept. It was an immense relief during lunch on the third day when Doflamingo came walking into the room, rubbing his bed head and yawning. "Lunch again?" he asked. "Didn't we just eat?"

A hand reached up and slapped his arm. "You take anymore of my potions that you find, unless I say it's okay, and I'm just going to leave you to suffer the consequences," Evelyn informed sternly.

The blonde watched her in bewilderment as she marched to her seat and sat. "Doffy, you were sleeping for two days," Diamante pointed out.

The blonde just stood there for a moment before looking around. "Really?"

"Draught of Living Death, meaning stay out," Evelyn explained. "And you drank it. Night-night for two and a half days."

"Well, that explains why I feel so rested right now."

 **Incident Three – Doffy 25**

Neither Trebol nor Diamante knew what to think when a tall blonde woman with a curvaceous figure wearing Doffy's coat sat down at the table in front of them. They stared at her for a moment, trying to register why that grin was so familiar and why she was wearing Doffy's sunglasses.

"Surprised?" she asked, her grin widening. "I never thought I would see the day when you two are too stunned to talk."

Both executives looked to each other then to the blonde woman. She looks just like Doffy, only she's obviously a woman. Even the short hair is in a similar style. She even looks to be twenty-five, just like Doffy.

…Wait a minute…

"Doffy?" Trebol spoke, almost hesitantly.

"Yes," the woman snickered.

Diamante stared at her then sighed, dropping his head into his palm. "Why are you a woman, Doffy?" he asked.

"I found this potion in my rose's lab," the female Doffy explained. "I was bored!"

"This will confuse Atticus, you know," Trebol pointed out. He's sure that Corazon has already seen Doffy's current condition, and is probably choosing to ignore it in favor of hiding until everything is back to normal.

"You realize the Rose will be upset with you," the swordsman added, looking to the woman that is supposed to be their captain. Their MALE captain.

"Be that as it may, I'm having some fun," Doffy laughed. "Look at these things! There's so much fun to play with!" She grabbed her breasts and bounced them a couple times.

"Nyeh, you don't play with the Rose's enough?" the Beta-Beta user inquired.

"Well, yes, but these I can play with and not worry about making her upset with bad timing." She bounced her breasts a couple more times, looking down at them. "Seriously, look at them! They're huge!"

"Proportional with your body," Diamante explained. "Doffy, you cannot stay as a woman."

"I'm not," she groaned in annoyance, tilting her head back but still occasionally squeezing her breasts. "I'm just waiting for it to wear off. And having fun while waiting." She suddenly bolted upright with a wide grin. "Think I can convince Evelyn to drink the potion, too, and then we have reverse roll sex?"

"We stay out of your sex life, Doffy," Trebol pointed out blandly.

"You two are no fun," Doffy pouted, dropping her chin to the table.

"Donquixote Doflamingo!" someone shouted.

"I think the Rose found out what you did," Diamante said before the door opened.

There stood Evelyn, glaring at the tall blonde woman that is supposed to be a man and her husband. "What did you get into this time?!" she asked angrily, slamming the door shut.

"Your lab," the blonde woman replied. "Evelyn, my lovely rose, you never said just how sensitive these are. I think I can learn new things with this body that I can use on you. Or we can go to our room and learn about it together."

"Not interested in lesbian sex," Evelyn sighed, slapping her forehead. Groaning, she muttered, "God, I hope Atticus hasn't seen you. This will be so confusing for him. Oh, Aster, please keep the boys occupied."

"Come now, my rose, this could be an interesting experience," Doflamingo tried to persuade. "And it technically isn't cheating. I'm still me, I just have tits and no dick."

"Exactly the problem," the raven argued before reaching out and grabbing the large breasts tightly. Both executives blanched at the sudden act while Doflamingo gasped in surprise. "I will not enjoy these as much as you currently are. But," her hands left the large breasts, one landing on a leg for balance while other dove down between the blonde's thighs, earning another gasp, "I will miss what is supposed to be here."

Both hands withdrew as Evelyn pulled away, spinning on her heel and marching back inside. Doflamingo blinked for a moment before turning back to the other two. "I need to go and change back now."

"Good idea," Trebol agreed as Diamante chuckled.

As soon as the blonde was back inside, the two men looked to each other. "Do you think Doffy will ever learn to stay out of the Rose's potions?" Diamante asked his long-time friend.

"Behehehe, no," Trebol denied with a laugh. "He thinks it's too much fun to stop."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Damn it, Doffy, stay out of the potions already. He gets into so much trouble.**


	5. Confessions

**I got this idea from a review I got in 'The Emerald Rose'. It will be a more serious chapter, not as funny as I would like it to be. Some of these stories will be funny, some will just be serious at times.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Not one iota.**

 **Claimer: I do own Atticus! ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Confession 1**

 **Sirius and Evelyn**

Evelyn stared down at the badly injured Animagus. Doflamingo really put the wizard through the ringer. She suspected that the only reason Sirius was even alive right now instead of giving into his injuries was either his stubbornness or his magic was working to keep him alive while fixing him up. Either theory is a possibility.

A pained groan and gasp met her ears as her godfather looked up to her through an agonized gaze. The shifting to sit up was obviously painful for him, but he still tried to sit up. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed the nearby chair and sat on it, waiting for Sirius to situate himself more comfortably.

"What do you want me to say, Sirius?" she asked, almost softly. "That I wish this never happened? That I hoped you had succeeded?" She shook her head. "I do wish this didn't have to happen. Doffy would not have targeted you so harshly if you just left well-enough alone."

Gasping for pain-filled breaths, Sirius looked up to the woman his goddaughter had become. "This isn't… healthy… for you," he said through his gasping. "This relationship… him… It isn't… safe for you."

"Healthy? Safe?" she scoffed. "When I joined a pirate crew, both flew out the proverbial window." A small smile graced her lips. "I do wish that you stayed away, Sirius. Compared to the crimes of the others, you are minor. You were overcome with grief and framed for a crime you didn't commit.

"But it still hurt once I found out about you. I could not understand why my godfather chose revenge over caring for me. Why he didn't break out of prison for any reason beyond another revenge scheme. For the life of me, I just couldn't understand why two men that were best friends with my parents were out of my life completely until I was thirteen.

"Then you both showed up, and I thought you a traitor. I could somewhat understand Remus staying away once I realized he was scared to come near me. He was scared of hurting me during his transformations. You though? I could not understand."

"Peter… had to… pay for… his crime," Sirius continued to speak, still gasping for breath. His chest stung and ached with each intake, the deeper breaths causing him more pain. "His… betrayal… I didn't… know you would… go to… Lily's sister… I thought… Alice and Frank… would take you in." He gulped audibly before inhaling deeply. "Evelyn… I love… you still… I want you… to be happy… and safe. I wanted… you to be… with someone… who will take… proper care of you."

"You still don't see it," Evelyn sighed lowly, turning her head away. "I am happy and I am safe with this Family. My husband does take proper care of me. If I set up a boundary, he respects it. Hell, he used to have any woman he wanted, some still vi for his attention. But when he met me, he disregarded all of them. Even now, he can have just about any woman he wants but absolutely refuses to be unfaithful to me, even when he's drunk.

"Can you believe he went a whole year and a half without any kind of sexual act? That was because of me. Because he did not want to push me before I was ready for anything. He waited four years, until I was ready, to ask me to marry him. He knows about my trust issues and knew my concerns. But he also helped me realize that I am safe here with them. He protects and cares for us all.

"Sirius, I am happy here. Even if he doesn't say it out loud often, Doffy does love me. You saw us the other night, you saw how we are. Why can't you just accept the fact that I am happy here? That I love my husband and my son and everyone else in this family?"

"This isn't… a family," the Animagus protested. "It's… a circus… of madmen… and psychos… They're dangerous… too dangerous… They will… turn on you… one day… I can't… leave you here… to suffer through… that kind of… betrayal!"

"They had plenty of chances to betray me and none of them took a single one," she pointed out, rising to her feet and pushing the chair back to its original location. "I love my husband. Doffy loves me. Our lifestyle may not be perfect or respectable, but it is our life. Why can't you just back off and be happy for me?"

"Because… I'm worried… about you," Sirius gasped out, coughing roughly for a moment.

Evelyn shook her head. "Doffy is considering the idea of bringing you back to the North Blue with us so that you could be sold into slavery," she informed him. "But I don't want that. I don't want you anywhere near us. Even with the collars, you would find some way to get back to us. You would still try to separate me and Doffy. So you can either stay here and recover, hopefully grow a brain and realize how wrong you are, or you can die in that cage. Either way, I don't want you within leagues of us."

Spinning on her heel, she marched from the room, ignoring the gasps of her name. Why can't he just understand?

 **Confession 2**

 **Evelyn and Doffy**

"You're doing it again," Doflamingo pointed out, his fingers tracing the jawline of the woman sitting on his lap.

"And what, exactly, am I doing?" Evelyn asked with a slight smirk, her legs tucking against his hips and her hands tracing over the muscles of his torso.

"Thinking loud enough that I'm picking up on some of your thoughts," he chuckled. "But not understanding a word."

Sighing deeply, she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. "There's something I haven't told you," she said lowly. "Mainly because it would upset you. Like, a lot. And I often debate whether I should or shouldn't. You already made up your mind on the matter and this won't help you change it."

"What matter?" the blonde asked, his larger hand cupping her neck before the thumb rubbed gently against her skin.

A small smile on her lips, she looked up to him. "Kids," she replied. "Doffy, there's something about what happened that I kept from you."

"What is it?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, she reached up and grabbed the hand against her neck. "The doctors said I was bleeding a lot and that the baby somehow got the umbilical cord around his neck," she started. "Something kept telling me, though, to not let them medicate me into unconsciousness. I didn't want them to cut me open, I've always had a fear about it. I tried to push him out quickly so that they could save him if he was in trouble. They only said he was in distress, but that could have left us with no child."

Doflamingo did not like where this was going. That day was enough for both of them. And while they don't regret the birth of their child, he's adamant about not having more. He faced his own demons that day, and still does sometimes now. She hardly ever talked about it, though. If she needs to talk about it, no matter how much it pains him to think about how close he was to losing her and Atticus, he will listen.

Her voice lowered, like a hesitant whisper. "I died."

He froze and his blood ran cold. His rose…died? But she's sitting right on his lap. She's right here! Everyone has seen Evelyn, spoken to her. He feels her body against his, their forms sharing heat where they touch.

Was this all an elaborate dream? And she's now telling him that he needs to wake up? Or did he kill himself to follow after her? Is Atticus actually alive or is he a ghost as well? A figment of his imagination? What about everyone else? Are they real, killed by him while his heart broke and they're all here in the afterlife, or are they simply wishes that their family be whole again?

Those ten minutes of silence. They reached back to him, haunting him. Reminding him.

"Hey, hey, calm down," she soothed him while brushing his hair back, able to pick up on his inner turmoil. "Doffy, I'm right here. I'm still alive. Atticus is still alive. We're all here and we're all fine. Now come back to me. Please."

He let out a breath, tucking his head down slightly to press his lips to her crown. His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her in place. If this is all fake, like hell was he letting go!

"I died," she told him softly. "But I came back. My heart did stop beating, but it beats now." She pushed herself up until her chest was level with his head, almost on her feet to get high enough. Gently, she pressed his head to her breasts, his ears against the spot where he could clearly hear her heart still beating. "See?"

Ba-bump…ba-bump… Music to his ears.

"I'm not sure how I was brought back," she told him gently, petting his hair to help calm him. "I could have been kicking and screaming at Death to leave me alone so that I can stay with you and everyone else. To hold Atticus, watch him grow. To stay by your side, get gray hairs with you. Death could have just let me go. My parents could have just shoved me back and told me that it wasn't my time yet. I don't know… But I survived. I died, was dead for only a moment, then I woke back up. And the first thing I asked was if Atticus was okay. The doctor was just about to take him out of the room to you. I think the man was glad that he didn't have to tell the 'Heavenly Demon' that his wife was dead, I've never seen anyone so relieved."

"He didn't say anything about it," Doflamingo pointed out, tilting his head back to look up at her. "He did not mention even a tiny bit that you died."

"Doffy, you may not realize it, but you're a scary bastard when you're told bad news like that." She chuckled lightly, lowering herself back to sitting on his lap. "If you knew, even though I came back, you probably would have killed him anyway."

"Should have gotten a better doctor for you, then you wouldn't have been dead at all," he muttered, burying his nose into her thick hair. "Even if it was for just a moment." He sighed heavily, hugging his wife closely to him. "We will never have another child. You may not wake up if we do."

Slowly, she nodded. "I'm glad that we have one, at least," she said, her hand lightly brushing up and down his arm. "Doffy…if I didn't wake up… Would you have blamed Atticus?"

"No," he answered firmly. "I may at first, but then blame myself. Our son did not ask to be created. He did not ask to be born. He did not ask for you to die for him like that… I put him there. I placed your life at risk."

She swatted his arm then rubbed her head against his torso. "Takes two to tango."

 **Confession 3**

 **Boys and Jora**

"Jora?" Atticus looked up to the dual-haired woman curiously. Dellinger looked to him in response.

"Something wrong, Atticus?" she asked, kneeling down by him.

"Why Dell different?" the toddler asked, looking towards the hybrid boy by him. "Dell got horns and fin. Why?"

Jora blinked in surprise before smiling softly. "You already know that the Young Master was the one who brought little baby Dellinger home before you were born," she told him. "Dell is a very special child, just as special as you. His Mama or his Daddy was human and the other was a Fishman or a Mermaid. But we don't know which was which. One Fishman that saw him…well, let's not talk about the mean things he said."

"What he say?" Dellinger inquired, looking up to Jora now.

"They were bad things, Dell," she told him, carting her fingers through his hair. "Things that no one should ever say about adorable children like you two."

"Why Fishman mean to Dell?" Atticus asked, wrapping his arms around the boy he claims as his big brother.

Slowly, Jora shook her head. "You two are lucky to have this family," she informed them gently. "The world is a cruel and harsh place, the people cold and uncaring to others. But in this family, we all love each other and protect one another. We have our differences and our quirks, but we still care for one another."

"I care 'bout Dell!" the younger blonde toddler exclaimed, hugging the hybrid boy. "I no care he got horns and fin! Dell my big brother!"

"Exactly," she giggled.

The two returned to their playing, Dellinger using his shark to act like it was eating Atticus's snake. Atticus wrapped his snake around the shark, trying to squeeze it.

Jora gave a small smile as she watched over the two boys, the precious treasures they and the other children in the Family are. She almost slipped and told just what that Fishman so cruelly announced. 'Abomination.' 'Shouldn't have been born.'

A baby is a baby, a bundle of life relying on others to care for it and help it grow until it can care for itself. How could someone say such cruel things?

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Yeah, this one got pretty serious. I hope you guys enjoyed it, nonetheless!**


	6. Meeting

**I've been wanting to do this one for a while, too, but it will be a short one. Don't expect much. Got it?**

 **Basically, it is Evelyn officially meeting the crew. Without cussing out Doffy or throwing things around. Just a calm and collected Evelyn meeting everyone else.**

 **I'm personally looking forwards to the Pica part. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece or Harry Potter? No, I own neither.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Evelyn – Age 16**

It wasn't that Evelyn was a shy little girl, scared of new people raising a hand against her at the slightest signs. It wasn't because she's a naturally calm and composed person with a fuse shorter than the length of an ant's body when it comes to certain matters.

It was because a good majority of the crew are tall and huge, imposing in their own way. Their postures portrayed their predator nature despite the laid-back appearance they tried to give off. It was their eyes and the threatening smiles on some of them.

If it wasn't because of Donquixote wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her in place, she probably would have jumped ship and dealt with the threat on land instead of the one in the confined space of the vessel. A vessel she knew nothing about, leaving her in a severe disadvantage against the crew that must know _El Flamenco_ better than the back of their hands.

So yes. She is nervous. And she will admit to some fear seeping into her. Unknowns all around with no Aster scouting before boarding to memorize escape routes. Just what did she walk into?

"Relax," Doflamingo told her with his usual cocky grin. She stared at him with a bored expression. "They won't try to throw you overboard or anything. Not unless I tell them to."

"And you just like me way too much to tell them that," she scoffed with an eye roll, shoving his arm off her shoulder but not leaving his side. "No touching." Aster hissed sharply, baring his fangs in warning.

Doflamingo was focused more on the fact that the snake was sticking out of her shirt. "How is your pet six feet long and able to hide in your shirt without showing any sign it's there?"

"Secret," she chirped with a smirk.

He shrugged uncaringly before grinning to the others. "Well, everyone, this is Evelyn and she's staying with us for a while," he announced cheerfully, despite a few members of his family not looking too amused by the news.

"Only until you dock again," she reminded. "Then I'm gone and you leave me the hell alone."

"I say we dock somewhere random tomorrow," Diamante suggested, looking towards Trebol with an amused smirk.

"There isn't an island within a day's travel," Evelyn pointed out, crossing her arms while cocking her hip to the side. "Nice try."

"So you want to be stuck on this ship with us," Gladius noted almost mockingly.

"Unless I decide that I like my chances with the sea kings better," she returned lightly with a wave of her hand.

" _I don't like either choice_ ," the basilisk commented.

"Don't," Doflamingo told her, arms around her again and tucking her to his body.

"No…touching…" she repeated, shoving the arms off again and taking a few steps away. "You can like me all you want. Hell, plenty of boys from town like me. Doesn't mean I have to like you in return."

The tall blonde grinned. "Fufufu, you already do," he pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be on my ship."

"Your offer had decent enough timing," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms as Aster slid out of her shirt and draped over her shoulders, some of his lower body wrapping around her waist.

"Sure," he disregarded with his grin still in place. "Anyway, meet my family. Over there is Trebol and that's Diamante next to him. Vergo's the one staring at you like a watchdog and the big guy is Pica. Then you have our martial elder, Lao G, our artistic beauty Jora, and one of the most sarcastic guys on this ship, Gladius."

"Young Master, who are you calling a sea goddess?" the only other woman on the ship scolded, pushing up her hair. "It will one day go to my head!"

"Uh…he didn't say that," Evelyn pointed out blandly then turned to Doflamingo. "And that guy – Vergo, you said? – has something stuck to his face."

"That happens a lot," the towering teen informed with a nod as Vergo removed the slice of meat from his cheek before eating it.

"And it is Vergo-san," Vergo stated around the steak.

Rolling her eyes again, she muttered a 'sure' and turned her head away. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to the large male Donquixote said was named Pica. Boy, he is huge. "You got something you wanna say, big guy?" she snapped, annoyed by the stares already.

" _You're going to have to get used to them staring until we leave_ ," Aster commented.

Pica didn't say a word, only looking towards the tall blonde questioning. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "She asked to join us. Until we dock again."

"You invited her first," Diamante pointed out. "And from what I saw earlier, she isn't exactly polite or very respectful."

"When you get a stalker that sneaks into your home that is out in the middle of a forest with no neighbors or anything, you wouldn't be very respectful to the stalker either," Evelyn pointed out sharply. "Especially when said stalker openly follows you around when you're in town."

Diamante chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well, Doffy doesn't normally do such a thing," he told her. "Which just makes you special."

"Lucky me," she groaned, dropping her head into her hand. "Now how do I get him to stop?"

The blonde snickered behind his hand, shoulders shaking in amusement.

"You don't," Gladius threw out with a chuckle. "Lao G, Jora, and myself have not been with him as long as the others, but even we know. You don't get him to stop."

"Well…I'm screwed then!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands out. "Don't comment!" She glared towards the snickering blonde.

"If you don't like Doffy, then why ask to come with us?" a high-pitched voice inquired curiously.

Evelyn looked around before her eyes landed on Pica, who started to tuck his head down. "Was that you?" she asked in surprise.

"Don't," Doflamingo warned lowly.

"Was…that…you?" she asked again.

" _Oh, no_ ," Aster sighed, lowering his head. " _Let me down, first_." He started to descend from her body.

Pica nodded slowly, almost shyly.

"Oh, my god," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes lit up. The basilisk was now on the floor, coiled next to her feet. He sighed lowly, expecting her next reaction.

"Don't do it," Doflamingo warned again, noticing the others were getting ready to react in Pica's defense.

"That is the most adorable voice I ever heard!" she squealed, running to Pica and wrapping her arms around his large arm as she continued to giggle excitedly. "Oh, I just wanna keep you until the end of time! That is just so cute!" She looked to the stunned Donquixote with a straight face. "When I leave this ship, I'm taking him with me."

The others stared at her in surprise, especially Pica. Most just burst out laughing upon hearing his voice. This girl, however, not only giggled, but hugged his arm and said his voice was 'cute'.

"No, Pica stays here," the blonde denied her.

"No, Pica goes where I go," she told him.

"You can stay here," he offered. "But you're not taking Pica away."

"Bullshit, I'm taking him when I leave!"

Doflamingo looked up to Pica in exasperation. "She hardly gives me the time of day," he informed the larger teenager. "Yet she hears you talk and wants to kidnap you. Why?"

Pica shrugged. "At least she's a nice girl," he commented with a smile.

Evelyn squealed again with a wide grin, tightening her hold on his arm. "He's just so cute! I'm gonna keep him."

Pica couldn't hold it back anymore. "Pikkya-pikkya-pikyararara," he laughed before slamming his mouth shut, cutting his laughter off in embarrassment.

"Go ahead and laugh," she reassured him, patting his hand with a giggle. "It's cute, too."

Trebol and Diamante looked to each other. "Nyeh, Doffy can't find a normal girl?" Trebol asked his friend.

"Face it, a normal girl wouldn't survive us," the other told him.

"At least we don't have to worry about her laughing **at** Pica," Vergo threw in.

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo could only blinked as he looked down to the burnt man at his feet then to Evelyn sitting on Pica's shoulders. "What happened?" he asked.

"That bastard laughed at Pica for talking," she informed calmly. "So I punished him."

Vergo nudge the man with his foot. "Is he dead?"

"Probably. Pretty sure. I kind of burned him with very powerful fire."

"It was one of the coolest thing I ever saw, Doffy," Pica informed. "It looked like her snake when he is at full size, but it was made of fire. And it moved on its own."

"A little trick Aster told me about and I've been working on some control," Evelyn explained. "Considering that it isn't still running around burning everything it touches, I think I got it."

"And why are you getting a ride from Pica?" Doflamingo asked.

"I feel exhausted, so Pica said he would carry me back to the ship."

His attention went to Pica before he huffed. "You're spoiling her."

"She could hardly move," Pica informed him. "Her legs gave out and she couldn't get back up."

The tall blonde was suddenly in front of him, arms out and grinning up to Evelyn. "Fall into my arms, my rose! I will catch you and carry you back to safety!"

"Go to hell, asshole," she snickered. That had to be one of the cheesiest things she ever heard the blonde say.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **In case anyone is wondering, yes. She used Fiendfyre. And it exhausted her to the point of having a hard time moving by herself, which Doffy would love to take full advantage of by showing just how much chivalry he has. How sweet, right? XD He's such a dork.**

 **Also, if I recall correctly, Pica is roughly the same age as Doflamingo, give or take a year. I think it would be take. If I am incorrect, then please let me know and I will correct it.**


	7. Bathtime

**Another short story! Yay! They're so much fun to write! ^^ I'm actually enjoying them. I wanted to make this one about Doffy tilting portraits, but decided on something else instead. I think it will be just as fun.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Incident 1 – Evelyn 16, Doffy 18**

She felt disgusting. Sweat had dried dirt and dust stuck to her skin, causing itches in some of the most uncomfortable places. Aster even refused to ride on her shoulders if only to spare her the torture of possibly irritating her skin more. All she wanted was a nice, long, and hot bath, a chance to relax and soak for a bit.

Due to the lack of noise, she did not even knock on the door before opening it. Which should have been better thought out since most of the people in Spider Miles are male. A lot of embarrassment, and possibly jealous fits from a certain tall blonde wearing pink feathers, would ensue.

The first part will happen. The second, however, will not. If only because the reason for the embarrassment being that the person currently lounging in the steaming tub was none other than the occasionally jealous blonde. He was just currently not wearing his pink feathers, but had the coat hanging off a coat rack in a corner of the room so that it would not get water on it.

Upon hearing the door open, Doflamingo lazily turned his head only to freeze at seeing Evelyn standing there with wide eyes taking his image in. He was leaned against the end of the tub, his arms on the edge and the water halfway up his chest. His hair was slicked back from the liquid and his sunglasses were currently absent from his face.

"Um…oops," she said, turning sideways to avoid staring at him. Damn, why did he have to be so attractive?

"Fufufu, you can come in, my rose," he offered with a chuckle. "There's enough room for one more."

"I'd rather bathe by myself," she pointed out, turning back to the door with the intent to leave the room.

Sloshing water made her pause and glance over her shoulder. He was leaning over the edge, one arm cradling his head on the elbow and the other reaching out for her. "It's nice," he tried to coax. "Perfect temperature."

"With a view that I am not prepared to see," the raven informed with a roll of her eyes. The only thing fogging her view was the steam. Otherwise, she would be seeing a lot more of him than she was expecting to, especially after only knowing the blonde for a few months.

"I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it," he commented with a wide grin.

Smirking seductively, she walked over to the tub, crouching next to it. She briefly registered the scar near his left eye, an injury that barely missed, but disregarded it. The smirk still gracing her lips, her hands lightly trailed up his arm, earning a shiver from the blonde. "It is a nice view," she said, her eyes locking onto his own reddish pair. Fingers danced up his arm until reaching his chin to play along his jawline. "But more than I am willing to see." Using one hand, she shoved his head down to the water for a split second, but not under it.

It was long enough for her to jump back to her feet and run from the washroom, her laughter echoing through the building. At another location in Spider Miles, the four executives shook their heads slowly, knowing that Evelyn just got another one over Doffy.

 **Incident 2 – Evelyn 18, Doffy 20**

A loud groan escaped her as she stretched her arms over her head then sunk into the water. Bubbles floated on the surface, covering everything but her head and the hands playing with the bubbles. Scooping up a handful, she blew the bundle into breaking into smaller batches and float back down to the mass that threatened to spill over the tub's edge.

Aster was up on a pipe over the vent allowing steam to disperse from the room. It was still warm enough for him to be comfortable without burning. " _You seem to be enjoying yourself_ ," the basilisk noted.

"Mm-hm," the eighteen-year-old hummed lightly, running bubble coated fingers through her long black hair. Inhaling deeply, she let out a soft moan. " _It smells like strawberries. I love the smell of strawberries_."

" _Does Doflamingo know you ran off with a handful of gold and spent it on soap_?" Aster asked. If he could quirk an eyebrow, he would. Sadly, he had eye ridges but they did not lift to convey expressions too well. " _A lot of soap_."

" _He'll live_ ," she replied, blowing more bubbles into the air. " _It was only a few gold coins_."

" _A handful is not a few_ ," the serpent pointed out. When he said a 'handful', he means that she literally reached into a bag of coins and scooped out a handful.

The door suddenly opened, but steps did not enter and neither did the door slam shut with embarrassed apologies. Curious, Evelyn looked over to see Doflamingo standing in the doorway with a wide grin on his lips. "Well now, this is a nice surprise," he commented, earning some bubbles being blown his way.

"If you're wanting a bath, you're gonna wait a while," she told him. "I'm soaking."

"I can see that, fufufu," the blonde chuckled as he approached the soaking young woman. "But the tub is big enough for two."

"Not going to happen," she declined with a wave of her hand.

Squatting next to the tub, he continued grinning at her. "It's not like I can see anything, anyway," he pointed out, his eyes scanning over the bubble covered water. "What's the harm?"

"You and me, naked in a bathtub. And you ask what's the harm?"

Aster hissed loudly, causing Doflamingo to look up at him. The basilisk snapped his jaws in warning, but the blonde simply ignored him and turned back to the raven. Only he received a splash of water, bubbles included, to his face.

"I would like my privacy while I bathe," she announced, pushing his shoulder hard enough to cause him to fall back and sit on the floor. "And now…you smell like strawberries." She smirked at him before giggling.

"Where did you get all this soap from, anyway?" the blonde inquired, wiping the bubbles from his face and managing to dry his sunglasses.

"Oh, I may have taken some gold coins from the treasury and went on a soap-buying spree," she confessed, smirk still playing upon her lips. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Doflamingo replied with his grin still in place.

"Good. Now get out! I'm taking a bath!"

"But I wish you used less. It's blocking such a beautiful view."

"Get out, you perverted asshole!"

 **Incident 3 – Evelyn 23, Doffy 25**

She yelped in surprise as a splash suddenly washed over her face, courtesy of the two giggling boys trying to throw as much water out of the tub as they could now that they are clean. Tiny clusters of bubbles sloshed with the water as the boys started splashing each other.

"Okay, I think you two are done," Evelyn chuckled, grabbing a towel she smartly placed away from the tub.

"No!" Atticus protested, shaking his head. Dellinger squealed in delight before dunking himself into the water.

"Dell, sweetie, that water isn't good to breathe in," she tried to convince him, her bare arm slipping into the water to try and catch the playful hybrid boy. Of course, all tubs in the building that the family shared had to be large enough to be comfortable for all members. Meaning Dellinger had plenty of room to swim if the water was deep enough. If not, he'll actually crawl along the bottom. "Come on. Bath time is over."

'Over' seemed to be the magic word. Both blonde toddlers jumped from the tub too quickly for Evelyn to grab hold of. Aster, safely on the other side of the room, started to laugh as Dellinger and Atticus both scrambled to open the door and run before Evelyn could catch them. The door freed from the frame granted them that escape.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned to Aster. " _You going to help me_?"

" _I think I'll watch this time_ ," he replied. If the basilisk was able to stretch his lips into a wide grin, he would.

Scoffing, she chased after the two boys, following the wet path left behind by their fleeing bodies. At least the two tend to stay together.

Inside a small room, Doflamingo was trying to get one of his suppliers to confess. He may sell weapons in order to encourage little wars, but even he needs a supplier, and this one was demanding more money than he had the right to do. As soon as he is able to manufacture his own weapons, this one will die slowly and painfully.

"I've had my men go over those weapons each time," the blonde explained. "They're hardly worth the two hundred beri I pay for each one. I've been letting you off easy with that. Now you think you can demand five hundred a piece? I think you are insane. More so than myself."

"These are worth every beri," the man tried to convince. "They're made of sturdier material, able to hold more bullets."

"They're made of the same material only thicker and only hold one more bullet than their predecessor," Doflamingo pointed out. "I think you need to learn a little lesson about trying to swindle more money from me." He nodded his head towards one of his men in the room.

Corazon watched Diamante grin as he pulled his sword from its sheathe, the metal rippling as it withdrew. The silent blonde was worried that this is going too far, but he knows that Doffy won't stop anyway. If the man survives, then at least Corazon will have a name and description to send back to Sengoku, a way to choke off Doffy's weapon supply.

However, before anything could happen, the door suddenly flew open and two screaming blonde toddlers barreled into the room. Dellinger rammed into Pica's leg, causing the man to stumble from the impact but he regained his balance and glared down at the laughing child. Atticus climbed onto the couch and into his father's lap.

"You two can ruin any image right now," Doflamingo commented, picking his son up and leveling him to his face.

"Bah!" Atticus chirped.

"No bah!" Dellinger added, running circles around the couch.

The nervous supplier could only watched in shock. He was frightened for his life and yet, here are two toddler boys interacting with these terrifying men. He was having a hard time being scared with one naked child running laps around the room now (that one has a lot of energy...and speed) and the other trying to climb onto an unamused clown, encouraged by the man that was making him reconsider his life choices.

"Hey, asshole!" Evelyn cheerfully greeted as she entered the room. "So they had a bath…and then they ran away."

"I can see that," the grinning blonde said, plucking his child from Corazon's coat. "You may want to dress them up, though. They are not ready for present company, my rose."

Taking Atticus from her husband, emerald orbs narrowed at the man blatantly staring at the nude form of her child and then down to Dellinger, who was clinging to her leg, bouncing on his toes. "Eyes to yourself!" she snarled, causing the man to gulp and turn his gaze away. "Okay, boys, you're getting dressed now."

"No!" Dellinger ran away again, though Atticus was held firmly against his mother.

"Resistance is futile!" she yelled while running after the shrieking hybrid.

The supplier shrunk under the stares he was receiving from all the members of the Donquixote Family in the room, even the clown. "Were you just staring at my son?" Doflamingo asked, his signature grin gone from his lips. A shiver shot up the man's spine as fear coiled in his belly.

As it turned out, Corazon did not need to send a report concerning one of Doffy's suppliers.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **It may be a misunderstanding, but Doffy has had his first encounter with a 'pervert'. Hey, if some stranger was staring at your kids that was running around naked, you would probably assume the same. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^**


	8. The Stone

**So I got this idea from a review. What if Rocinante used the Stone to talk to his parents? Of course, they also added in Doffy and Evelyn walking in as well, but we'll see if I manage that. Still haven't decided.**

 **Anyway! Let's get on with it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. DX**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though, and you can't have them. XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Corazon**

He overheard Law telling Baby 5 and Buffalo about the strange stone that Evelyn possessed, talking about it bringing back the spirits of the dead and that it allowed him to talk to his family one more time. It seemed like such a far off thing to imagine, yet he can't help but think about it.

The entire dimension they left behind was not only lacking common sense and somewhat backwards, but it was full of strange wonders beyond imagination. And they acted like it was an every day thing to see or experience. Who is to say that there isn't some way to talk to the dead? Well, the dead that did not come back as ghosts. He saw one of those and he was not amused.

With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, rising from his chair as his black feathers encased his lean form. The children paid him no mind as he walked away, cigarette between his lips and his shoulder unburned. He left the room as silently as he pretended to be, not slipping as he exited and turned down the hall.

He did a mental checklist of where everyone was. Doffy and Evelyn are on deck with the boys, Lao G, Gladius, and Pica. Trebol and Diamante were in the treasure room, still looking over the piles of riches Evelyn had brought onboard. Jora was watching the three children in the room he just left. Senor Pink was gone for a while, visiting his comatose wife. Machvise was in the kitchen, snacking between meals.

All in all, there shouldn't be anyone around to divert him from his curiosity. He knows he may end up in trouble. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. But if what Law said was true, then maybe he could speak to his father and mother again. Maybe they could give him advise on how to help Doffy. Maybe he could even grab his brother so that he could see them, too.

He slipped into Doffy's office, thinking maybe Evelyn would keep the items she claimed in this room. Activating his ability, he started to search. Pulling out drawers and opening cabinets, even searching shelves, did not yield any results. He huffed, looking around the room one more time before his eyes landed on a small chest tucked away under the desk. It didn't look like much, but upon pulling it out, he noticed the rose etched onto the lid.

"Great," he muttered, scratching at his head. If the items were laying around, there was a small chance of them having a magical alarm on them that told Evelyn they were being messed with. But a chest would generally guarantee it. Maybe, with everyone else occupied, it won't though. She did express her desire for the five children to not mess with her magical things. So maybe it won't activate if he, an adult, got into the chest. Maybe.

Chewing on his lip, he popped the latch open and lifted the lid, canceling his power in order to hear outside the room. Nothing happened to warn him away and after a moment, no sounds indicated a large serpent or running feet heading his way. There was no way she would leave this unguarded. Maybe it really is only protected against the kids.

He looked into the chest, still waiting for any warning sounds of someone approaching. On the bottom was some kind of silvery fabric, smooth and silky to the touch. On top of the fabric was a white stick with interesting design on it. He figured it to be a wand, not that he ever saw Evelyn use one. And there next to the wand was a small ring holding a pitch black stone.

Upon seeing the stone, he froze for a moment, reddish-brown eyes focusing on the ring. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to bring the spirits of his parents' back? And what was the real reason? Maybe he was seeking closure, like Evelyn suspected Law needed. Or maybe he really did want their help on what to do in order to bring Doffy away from the darkness in his heart before it consumed him.

Or maybe…he's just selfishly wanting to see his mother and father again. Like the child he was when he lost them.

Inhaling deeply, he reached into the chest and pinched the ring between his fingers. Its cold surface pressed against his skin and energy danced in the air as he removed it from the chest. He fell back, landing on his butt and crossing his legs as he stared at the ring.

Why was he hesitating? This could be his only chance!

Looking to the door, he activated his powers again to engulf the room in silence. "Useless power," he scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah, right." He looked down to the ring now laying innocently upon his palm. "How do you work?"

His fingers curled around it, his thoughts drifting to his parents. Of his mother, holding him and Doffy when they were just small boys, encasing them in her warmth and love. Of his father, always smiling and offering any advice they sought. Their kindness. Their love.

"Roci?" a hesitant voice called softly, a cold hand upon his cheek. "Is that you?"

Slowly, he looked away from his hand and to the transparent figure kneeling next to him. His eyes grew wide upon seeing the beautiful woman by him, her long, pale blonde hair in curling waves and her eyes searching over him. "Mother," he whispered before his gaze shifted to the tall man crouching on the floor next to her, his hair just as blonde as his own and wearing an oh-so familiar smile. "Father."

"Well, you've definitely grown up a lot," his father, Homing, chuckled. "We almost didn't recognize you."

He was silent without the use of his powers, unable to really think of anything to say now that they are in front of him. His mouth opened, words choking in his throat, before he finally managed to speak. "I miss you." He took a shaky breath, looking to the floor. "Everything fell apart after you died. Doffy…he's not the same anymore. And I… I don't know what to do!" He looked up to them, holding back tears. "I want to help him, but I don't know how!"

"Calm yourself, Roci," his mother told him soothingly, her fingers disappearing into his hair, but he did not feel anything beyond a cold sensation. "Simply be there for your brother. You two have always watched over each other."

"You don't understand, Mother," he tried to explained, hand reaching up to land on her arm but it phased through, reminding him that they can be seen and not touched. "When you got sick, we tried to find food for you. And every time we were caught, we were beat. That was when his hatred started. Then you died, and he focused that hatred into Father. He was only annoyed at first, but after everything…he… Doffy just…" He shook his head. "He snapped!"

"I know," she told him gently.

"I should never have taken you two from Mariejois," Homing said lowly, shaking his head. "Perhaps things would be different."

"I'm glad you did take us from there, Father," Roci informed. "I'm not glad for what we went through. I'm not happy that Mother got ill and died, nor am I glad that Doffy murdered you. But I would not know the people I know now if we stayed in Mariejois. And Doffy would be worse if we stayed."

Even if Doffy is bad right now, if he stayed in Mariejois, he may have never met the Rose. Atticus may not have been born. Doffy's two lights. If either were taken, snuffed out or faded, nothing would escape his heartbreak and rage.

"He has someone," he told them softly. "Her name is Evelyn. They have a son they named Atticus. He loves them and I know he does. But they don't stop him from harming others. They don't pull him from the darkness that is overcoming him. They're not all he has, but they might as well be!" Sighing heavily, he looked to the door for a moment then back to his parents. "I do miss you both. And I do love you, no matter what. But I need your help. I need… I need…" Advice? For them to talk to him? He wasn't so sure. One last glance to the door and around the room, he leaned to his waiting parents.

"Doffy's a pirate, the captain of this ship, and he's an underworld broker in slavery," he stated lowly, earning wide eyes from his parents. "We separated after he killed Father. A marine officer found me, his position now Fleet Admiral. And I'm a marine commander, currently undercover and everyone here thinks I'm a mute. If Doffy finds out I'm a marine, he'll kill me. I know he will. But I'm trying to help him. I want to show him that he doesn't have to be this way. That he doesn't have to live in hatred. That this world is a beautiful place, but he won't see it. I want to help him… but I don't know how."

His mother shook her head with a sad smile. "Roci, you know that once your brother has an idea in his head, he won't get rid of it," she told him. "If possible, he'll even act on it. Just be there for him and try to steer him away from the shadows."

"Easier said than done," the younger muttered, glancing to the door again. Damn, the handle's moving! How does he turn this stone off?! "Someone's coming. Remember, I'm mute." He placed his finger on his lips to emphasize his point before snapping his fingers to drop the barrier.

Just in time, too, since the door opened as soon as his power was deactivated. Rocinante would have preferred if it were Evelyn who walked in. Instead, the towering form of his older brother stood there, staring at the two ghosts with an expression that told him that the sight is not surprising. Meaning he was warned.

Damn that snake! Where was it?

"You know my rose hates it when her things are tampered with," Doffy informed him, the door clinking close behind him as he stepped further into the room. "Put it back."

Rocinante pointed to their parents and tilted his head.

"It's that ring. Now put it back."

He shook his head then waved his hand to them.

"Doffy?" their father said, rising to his faded feet. "My, you both have grown so much. To think it's been that long."

"I don't want to talk to you," his brother growled lowly, turning his head away.

The younger brother scowled then grabbed a random item from his brother's desk and threw it at his head.

Doffy ducked to avoid it. "What?! I don't!"

Rocinante stuck his tongue out at him.

"Everything is his fault! I don't want to talk to him!"

"Doffy," their mother spoke softly. "You know your father did not take us from Mariejois to hurt us. We all were ignorant of how the people saw us."

"It is still his fault, Mother," the older brother told her firmly. "You would not have gotten sick if we stayed in Mariejois. You would not have died if we stayed. We would not have been tortured if we stayed!"

"I will admit that to be true," Homing accepted with a nod. "I did not mean to hurt any of you. Yet I did. And I am sorry for not being a better father."

Doffy scoffed at him. "The only good that came of it was finding my Family and my rose," he pointed out. "I can promise this. I will not make the same mistakes you did. My son will never suffer like Roci and I did because I don't plan on just dropping him into a place I don't understand. He will not lose his mother like we did! He will **not** suffer because of **my** ignorance like we did with you!" He turned to Rocinante sharply. "Put the ring back and let them go, Roci."

Defiantly, Rocinante crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. He was trying to show his brother that this could be a chance to clear some air. Doffy just wasn't accepting it.

"Now, Corazon!"

His head ducked down. This wasn't his brother talking, but the ship's captain. Doffy won't hurt him for disobeying, but he would be unbearable for a while. With one last look to his parents, giving them a smile, he put the ring back into the chest. They faded from sight quickly once his fingers no longer touched the stone.

"Don't ever do that again," Doffy warned him before storming from the room.

With a low sigh, Rocinante closed the chest and pushed it back under the desk. At least he got to see his parents one last time.

 **Here is a line!**

"You'll wear a ditch in the deck," Evelyn commented, brushing her windblown hair from her face.

"I can't believe he did that!" Doflamingo growled, pacing in agitation.

"I thought pacing was the Rose's thing," Gladius stated lowly to the others.

"Doffy's really mad and he can't attack the one who made him mad," Pica explained.

" _Think he'll notice that there were no papers on the floor around Corazon_?" Aster inquired, nuzzling his mistress's chin. He was the one who spotted Corazon through a window when Evelyn sent him off to investigate the magical alarm on her box. Yet once again, he could hear nothing.

" _I think he's too mad to notice much right now_ ," Evelyn sighed lowly. " _Keep an eye on the kids_." Nodding, the shrunken basilisk trailed down her outstretched arm and wrapped around the railing. Once the serpent was off, she turned to Doflamingo and grabbed his arm before dragging him inside.

"Sex or spar?" Gladius joked.

"Spar, probably," Pica replied.

"I hope the Rose can calm the Youn _g_ Master down," Lao G added. "G!"

Dellinger and Atticus watched the entire thing curiously and silently, Estrella wrapped around her little master's arm. "Grown-ups weird," Atticus decided, earning a nod from his big brother.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So no, Evelyn did not get to meet the deceased in-laws. And grandparents did not get to meet grandson. Hope this was still satisfying, though. ^^**


	9. Interest

**So back in Chapter 3, where it was about Luna meeting the Donquixote Family, I left a little something that hinted to a potential pairing. Well, you guys seem to like the idea of the pairing. So I'm going to give this a shot.**

 **Some creatures Luna mentions I made up.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter? Sorry, I'm not that rich. Nowhere close.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine, though. And Estrella, if I end up mentioning her this chapter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

She's a lithe thing, always wearing a dreamy expression on her face as she fiddled with the various knick-knacks she wears. She looked almost otherworldly, a halo of light around her flowing blonde hair when the sun was behind her just right. More than anything, she's unique.

Bumping his head against the wall in annoyance, Gladius sighed and looked to the sky. "I'm turning into the Young Master," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Evelyn chuckled mockingly from his side. "Really, you should go talk to her instead of pulling a 'stalker' persona like he did."

Gladius looked at her with a faint glare gleaming in his goggle-covered eyes. "I am not pulling a 'stalker' persona," he denied firmly.

"Right, and Doffy wasn't leaving presents in my house and randomly popping out of shadows when I was in town," she returned with a playful smirk. "Go talk to her."

"Why did I ask you for advice again?"

"Because it was either me or Jora. You have better luck with me in your corner. And you better not have taken any advice from Doffy."

"Do I look that crazy to you?"

"You got the stalking part down."

"I'm not stalking!"

"Then quit hiding and go talk to her," Evelyn sighed, pushing the dark-skinned man towards the blonde that did not seem to notice their presence just yet. "And be nice. She's a sweet girl and if I find out you were mean to her, your ass is grass."

Gladius scoffed at her with a roll of his eyes, yet still took the threat seriously. When the Rose claims someone as hers, age does not matter. They are hers to protect, even if she is protecting them from others that she claims. And some people wonder how Doflamingo lets her get away with everything like she does, or how they managed to even form a stable relationship. Similar mindsets.

He reached the blonde's side, simply standing there next to her instead of leaning against anything.

She turned to him with a dreamy smile. "Hello."

He nodded in response.

She just giggled at him. "I wondered when the haruts were going to release you."

"Haruts?" he repeated in confusion.

"They like to grab you by your feet," she explained. "They're tricky little creatures, invisible to the naked eye, but harmless. You were just standing there for so long that I assume they grabbed you."

"I do not believe they did," Gladius replied, shaking his head.

She simply hummed lowly, still smiling, as she turned back to look over the lake. "Lovegood Luna."

"Gladius."

She let out a soft chuckle. "Pleased to meet you, Gladius."

 **Here is a line!**

He's starting to believe that she calls real things by different names just to throw everyone else off of the fact that she really does know what's happening. He assumed 'wrackspurts' as bad memories or thoughts that can lead to harm, whether to themselves or to others. 'Haruts' were her way of calling him out on his hesitance to talk to her. He has no clue what the hell a 'Crumble-Horned Snorkack' is supposed to be unless she truly thinks that it is an actual animal. But this is not his world so he cannot claim whether it exists or not. 'Nargles', as Corazon somehow figured out first, meant 'bullies'.

And Gladius has an issue with her 'nargles'. He was exploring the castle once again, trying to memorize all routes in and out in case they require them. As well as the location of every room, whether they are classroom, dorm, or even the kitchen. He did find that and decided to leave it alone because the strange creatures in it were overbearing.

It was while the halls were littered with students, some paying him no mind while others tried to tuck into the walls, that he first noticed her 'nargles'. Mostly, it was words. 'Loony' being their favorite to use. Luna behaved as though the words are nothing, simply sitting on her bench with her wand behind her ear and reading a magazine upside down.

He saw one of the other children approach her from behind, hand out and reaching for her bag. Stealing from her in broad daylight? Of course, it looked like the only one they were worried about catching them was Luna. They should be more worried about people that do care.

A small rock was between the student's feet. He focused on it, his power itching with his irritation. The rock exploded into tiny pebbles, pieces striking both legs of the student that yelped and fell backwards. They started to rub their leg quick, as though soothing the stings of tiny sharp pebbles hitting them.

Luna only smiled and grabbed her bag, tucking the magazine into it then turned to the fallen student. "Pamu-Pamu don't like nargles," she stated matter-of-factly then lightly skipped away.

'Pamu-Pamu' had such an obvious meaning that he didn't even bother guessing. He just smirked under his mask as she headed in the direction of _El Flamenco_. Seeing nothing else to do, he headed back to the ship as well.

 **Here is a line!**

"Gladius," Machvise called him quietly, as though confused by the sight in front of him.

"What?" the man replied, continuing on the cleaning of his gun and inspecting the parts to make sure they were still in working order.

"Are you aware of the girl leaning against you-iin?" the large blonde asked him, leaning sideways a bit to stare at the teenage girl at Gladius' back, humming under her breath while playing with her cork necklace.

"That's Luna," he pointed out uncaringly, turning his head just enough to see the wisps of blonde hair that the breeze placed upon his shoulder. "She's been on the ship often enough that you should know her by now."

"I know who she is," Machvise sighed lowly. "I was just pointing out that she's leaning against you-iin."

"Of course I know she's there," he replied with a nod, putting the pieces of his gun back together. "She greeted me before taking her seat."

Seeing that the masked man was not going to acknowledge the strangeness of the girl leaning against him, Machvise simply shook his head then walked away, ignoring the strangeness as well.

"You enjoy messing with their heads, don't you?" Luna inquired knowingly, her lips lifted into a light smile.

"It's fun, sometimes," Gladius replied with a shrug. "Admit it, you think it's fun, too."

She giggled softly. "Why, I never said otherwise!"

 **Here is a line!**

"Stare any longer, Gladius, and she may end up with a hole in her head," his captain teased him, poking his head while grinning like the loon he can be at times.

"She will not," Gladius argued with a narrow gaze. Not a glare, but enough for Doflamingo to know just who has his undivided attention right now. "Is there something you need, Young Master?"

"No," the blonde snickered. "But my rose tells me that a certain slice of moon has attracted the attention of my sharpshooter."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Gladius!" Doflamingo assured, slapping the dark-skinned man on the back. "I support you one hundred percent! A man can't help it when he falls in love."

"We definitely noticed that with you," he commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Fufufu, young and in love, best combination," he chuckled. "Seriously, though, Gladius. I told Evelyn that she can extend an offer on my behalf to the little moon."

"An offer?" Gladius repeated, turning to his young master curiously.

"To join the crew," he clarified. "Even as we plot and make others as uncomfortable as possible, I noticed how you are with her and that she does have her moments of usefulness. She will need to be trained properly, of course, but I think she can survive on the sea with us. And obviously, while she undergoes her training, you will be the one to watch her." He grinned widely. "You're welcome!"

"That's if she agrees," Gladius sighed lowly, turning back to watch the Rose and Luna speak. They were giggling about something right now.

Though they did not spend as much time together as he would like to, Gladius found himself enjoying the blonde girl's presence. He won't say that he is completely comfortable, but he can let his guard down when it is just her around. Others being nearby cancel that relaxation he feels when she's there. And he enjoys their talks, as strange and random as they can get with the various creatures she speaks of or shows him, like those undead horse creatures that no one can see unless they've seen death.

He honestly couldn't find anything wrong with the girl. She's beautiful and cute, innocently mischievous, and doesn't seem bothered by anything he does that causes injury to others. He has noticed that she would occasionally smile mysteriously when he's nearby but out of her sight, as though she knows he's there protecting her to the best of his abilities. That mysterious smile tended to turn a bit dark, hidden behind her mischievous gaze, when he did protect her from the bullies around the area. No one seems to notice, except him and the rest of the crew.

"Why wouldn't she?" Doflamingo asked in confusion, even tilting his head a bit as he watch his wife and the young girl. "She likes us enough that she's comfortable on this ship. Obviously loves you. …Are you blushing?"

"No!" Gladius denied, tugging his facemask up to hide the burning of his cheeks.

"Right. Sure. Anyway, like I said, it would take a bit of training for her to gain strength instead of relying on her magic, but she could make a great pirate."

"I don't doubt that."

Luna nodded to Evelyn before the two split apart, Luna returning to the castle and Evelyn coming back to the ship. Both men watched her, almost impatiently, as she boarded and came towards them. "Well, I wish the news was better," she sighed lowly, leaning against her husband's side. He draped an arm over her shoulders, thumb caressing her neck.

"She refused," Gladius said lowly, his heart suddenly weighing a ton and pulling everything down with it.

"Yes and no," Evelyn replied. "She said that she still has something she needs to do here. When she's done, she will find a way to our home. She would like to join then if the offer still stands."

"Did she say what it is she needs to do?" Doflamingo inquired.

"No. But I think that it is something only she can do. So all we can do in return is wait."

"For how long?" Gladius sighed, leaning against the railing.

"I don't think even she knows," the Rose returned with a shrug of her shoulders. "Like I said, we can only wait."

Gladius hummed lowly then looked to Evelyn once a thought came to him. "Would it be easier for her to find her way to us if she has something of ours?"

"Possibly," the woman replied in thought, rubbing her chin. "There's no guarantee, but-"

"Worth a shot!" Gladius exclaimed as he sidestepped the couple and ran through the door to the ship's interior.

Both Doflamingo and Evelyn blinked in surprise, staring at the door he just disappeared through then at each other. "Before you ask," she cut him off, seeing his mouth open to say something. "Yes. You were that bad."

He nodded in acceptance. "Good to know. And I still got my lovely rose in the end."

 **Here is a line!**

"Luna," Gladius called as he approached the girl. They had received the warning from Shacklebolt, meaning it would only be a few hours at most until they have to leave.

"Hello, Gladius," she returned as he sat next to her. She let out a low exhale as her eyes slid close and she tilted her head back. Her hair fell back as her head tilted, the strands catching the dancing lights of the sun. "The Rose told me that I could join the crew."

"I heard," he replied with a faint nod.

"I assume you heard my answer as well," she commented softly.

"Yes."

Straightening herself, she opened her eyes with a sad gaze, giving him a soft yet painful smile. "I would love to join the crew," she reassured him, leaning against his side. He maneuvered his head enough to tuck hers under his chin. "But there is something I must do here first. We will meet again. I promise. If you will still have me."

He knows that she wasn't necessarily speaking of the crew itself. Some could take it as one, but he tended to be a bit blunt and heard things in a blunt manner. "Of course I will."

"I'm glad, though it hurts my heart to think of any time between us being lost."

"Then have this," he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a bracelet. The chain was thin but strong, silver in color with a moonstone being held on it. "One of my more memorable treasures. I actually stole this from a nobleman's house when I was a child. I found it to be a bit of a good luck charm."

"It's beautiful, but I can't take this," she tried to refuse.

"Yes, you can," he told her. "And if you find some way to get to our seas, then maybe this can help you find us. And you can think of it as keeping a bit of me with you." He could not believe he just said something so cheesy. He actually kind of wishes for a sea king to burst out of the lake and swallow him.

Slowly, she nodded her head and held out her arm. He wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, clicking it close. It wasn't loose enough to slip off her hand nor was it tight enough to leave an indention on her skin. "Do you mind if I give you something in return?" she asked him, reaching up to her ears.

"You don't have to," he told her.

"Neither did you," she pointed out, removing one of her radish earrings. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but I would like you to keep this. It actually used to belong to my mother. So it is just as important to me as this bracelet is to you."

"Thank you," he accepted, taking the radish earring from her. Now that he was actually holding it, he could feel that it wasn't an actual radish like so many thought it was. It was hard as a rock, a too smooth surface generally associated with glass or crystal, yet colored like a radish. Unique, like her.

"There is one other thing I would like to give you, if you will let me," Luna offered, leaning away and looking up at him.

He will admit some curiosity. "If it pleases you."

Her hands reached up, tugging down his facemask. He blinked in surprise, realizing what she was planning as she rose to place her lips against his. They touched for a brief second then she pulled away. He, however, pulled her back to him and claimed her lips for himself.

 **Here is a line!**

 **Dressrosa**

A knock sounded on his door, bringing his attention from the little trinket he kept tucked into his clothes, a simple earring that was anything but simple. "Come in," he called.

"Gladius!" Baby 5 chimed as she threw the door open and nearly pranced into the room. Could this girl really get any more…feminine? She's trained as a fighter and an assassin, not a ballerina. "We have a surprise guest!"

"Let me guess," he drawled boredly. "A Shichibukai?"

"No."

"A Yonko crazy enough to try and battle Young Master?"

"Nope."

"Some stupid pirate thinking he can either join the family or take over it?"

"Guess again."

"A purple giraffe wearing a tutu?"

"Where do you get these ideas? Was that even a serious suggestion?"

"I don't know, but it could be just as likely as the others."

"Take this seriously, Gladius!"

A giggle sounded from the door froze Gladius in place. Not because he was caught with his usual antics that involved seeing how much Baby 5 could stand until she storms away. Oh, no. It was because of how familiar the giggle is. One he hadn't heard in years. Baby 5's grin told him it was exactly who he suspected it to be.

He rose from his seat and turned to the door, seeing the young woman standing there. Her blonde hair spilled to her waist, held back by a loose hair band. She's a bit taller now, more filled out as well. Hanging off her neck is a familiar necklace of corks and dangling off one ear is the mate to the earring he keeps as a necklace.

"I'll leave you two alone!" the teenage girl chirped as she left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Luna," he said lowly.

"Gladius," she returned. "I did what I needed to. Now I'm here." She stepped closer, her eyes locking to him. "I already say Doflamingo and Evelyn. Seeing her in her condition was a surprise, but they welcome me into the crew nonetheless. But…will you still have me?"

Standing in front of him, she looked up only a little. He was still taller than her, but she was close enough that he didn't need to bend down, unlike a certain blonde with his wife. Smirking slightly, he pulled the mask from his face with one hand while the other pulled Luna closer to him. "I waited too long," he told her. "But my answer never changed."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her feet shifting until she was standing on her toes. Their mouths clashed together, each holding the other as close as possible.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I think this turned out pretty well. I mean, I guess it could have gone better, but I wasn't sure what all the throw in. If you guys want to imagine other meetings, go right on ahead. I just thought the ones I typed up were kind of cute.**

 **Anyway, hope this pleases you all! Yes, Luna is in the One Piece World, she is with Gladius, and Atticus may mention her from time to time in 'The Snake Charmer'. You already saw how I randomly threw her in there if you read it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	10. Father

**So I thought I should write a little something special for Father's Day. I didn't write anything for Mother's Day and I feel like crap for it. Did Mother's Day fall on a Sunday? I forgot already! D8**

 **Anyway, here are a few scenes known as fatherly moments.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter are not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Believe**

"Story! Story!" Atticus exclaimed as he jumped into his bed, Dellinger taking the one across the room. Estrella glided over to her little master, coiling at the foot of his bed and looking up expectantly.

"A story?" Doflamingo repeated with a grin. "Aren't you getting a little old for a bedtime story?"

"I'm six, Daddy," Atticus pointed out with a huff, pulling himself up enough to look over the shelf of children's books.

Whenever they visited islands, Evelyn would take the children into a book story. Mainly it was for informative books, recipes, medical, and other such things. But when Atticus and Dellinger would find the children's area, the young woman tended to leave with a bit more than she expected.

Not that Doflamingo minded. Atticus can read all by himself and was always wanting new things to read in order to either learn more or expand his vocabulary.

"Daddy, this one!" the child demanded, holding out a book of a grinning man on a ship.

"Liar Noland," he read over the title as he accepted the book, leaning against the bedside table. "Where did you find this one?"

"Mama said she found it in the North Blue after I was born," he answered, dropping onto his thick pillow before pulling the blanket up to his chin. "I like the story."

"Well, I must admit, I'm sort of fond of it myself," Doflamingo chuckled as he opened the book. "Alright. Just this one story and then you go to sleep. Deal?"

"Young Master is going to read to us, kyahahaha!" Dellinger laughed joyously, tightening the blanket around himself as he squirmed with excitement.

"Calm down, you two, or no story," the adult informed firmly, but was still grinning. "And this will be our little secret."

"Daddy has a rep-repu-repa…"

"Reputation," the man supplied.

"Yeah, that," Atticus finished.

"Do you two want this story, or not?" he joked, holding the closed book in the air.

"Story! Story!" the two cheered.

"Fufufu, okay then," Doflamingo chuckled, opening the book once again. "Let's see… A story over four hundred years ago…" He read over each line, putting emphasis in certain areas. Atticus would occasionally reach up, wanting to see the pictures. Doflamingo would tilt the book down enough to his son to see. Dellinger had ended up in Atticus' bed as well to see, almost as soon as the story begun. Both were enjoying, not only the story, but the exaggerated movements and tones the captain was using.

"Noland was sentenced to death for his lies," the man continued lowly, his voice deepening almost ominously. "There were his last words." He suddenly gasped, as though realizing a fact of life. "'That's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!'" His jaw dropped in surprise before his mouth slowly closed and he shook his head in disappointment. "The king and the others were shocked. Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead."

"They killed him, Young Master?" Dellinger asked as Doflamingo closed the book and set it back on the shelf.

"Yes, they executed him," he replied with a nod.

"But, Daddy, the city of gold," Atticus stated. "It's really real, isn't it?"

"Well," the captain sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he laid one leg over the opposite knee. "No one has ever found it or found proof of its existence. But let me tell you something, Atticus. So long as someone believes, it will always be 'really real'."

Atticus smiled up at his father as Dellinger snuggled into his side, drifting off to sleep. Doflamingo returned the smile, reaching down to gently cart his fingers through his child's golden hair.

"Now, it's bedtime. Go to sleep," he told the boy gently.

As he rose to his feet and headed towards the door, Atticus sleepily called out to him. "Daddy."

"Yes?" he returned, turning halfway.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna find the gold city," he declared, fighting off sleep just long enough to speak. "And I'll bring back something to prove it's *yawn* really real." Battle over, his bright green eyes closed and his breath evened out.

The man smiled softly before quietly leaving the room. Making sure the door closed silently, he started down the hall, but came to a sudden stop when he spotted his rose leaning against their bedroom door. "The boys gave you a hard time?" she asked knowingly, her voice soft.

"Just a bit," he said with a shrug.

"Right," she giggled, covering her mouth with her fingers. "Come on to bed, you big softie."

Doflamingo stared at her for a moment then noticed the basilisk at her feet. Aster looked awfully smug, especially for a serpent. Pointing to the magical reptile, he accused, "You said something."

 **Care**

Law rolled his eyes in annoyance as Cora-san stared at him with a wide and expectant gaze. "Why are you asking me?" he scowled, pushing the clumsy blonde away from him. "If you like Bellemere-ya so much, then go ahead and marry her. I don't know why you're even asking me if it's okay."

"Because, if I marry Bellemere and you don't like her, then you'll be unhappy," Rocinante pointed out. "I do love Bellemere, but I don't want to put you in a situation you don't like."

"But if I said I don't like her, then you won't marry her, and then you'll be moping forever," Law shot back. "Don't try telling me you won't, because you will."

"I know," the blonde sighed lowly. "Law, I know that things happened pretty fast for you. But I do love you like you're my own son. And I don't want to make you unhappy."

"You're willing to give up on the woman you love just to make me happy?" Law asked skeptically, staring at the klutz like the mere suggestion was ludicrous. The man isn't really his father, yet he is willing to sacrifice his own happiness like that. "I'm not going to make you do that."

"Just be honest with me, please," Rocinante pleaded. "You've been through a lot and I don't want to put more on you than what you've already had to deal with. I don't want you to feel trapped, like everything I do or decide on is just for me with no care for you. It's not. And this is an important, life-changing situation. I don't want to lose either of you and I have to know. So please, Law, I'm asking you again. Are you alright with me marrying Bellemere?"

Law blinked at the tall blonde that was crouched in front of him, arms wrapped around his knees. He does owe Cora-san a lot. After all, he nearly died bringing the Ope-Ope no Mi to him so that he could be cured. While he is still cleaning the white lead from his body, he is still alive thanks to this man. He deserves every bit of happiness he can get a hold of, Bellemere-ya included.

He didn't really mind Bellemere-ya anyway. She's a tough woman who keeps Cora-san in line and doesn't take crap from anybody. She's a formidable woman when it comes to the protection of her two girls, and Law. It was almost instant that she took him in as soon as she saw him with the blonde man. He doesn't mind the girls, either. Nojiko is a typical good girl but she also tries her hardest to keep some control over Nami and include him however she could. Nami is a devious little thing that he can't help but laugh with.

Letting out a low sigh, he looked to the man in front of him. They both lost their family and then they had each other to take care of. If Cora-san asks Bellemere-ya to marry him, then they have a family again. He's sure that the blonde has his own fears as well concerning the matter, beyond what he mentioned. And Law will admit that he's kind of scared, too. What would happen if he lost another family?

Still, Cora-san has to be thinking the same thing. At least, along the same lines. They both already know that Bellemere-ya can't have children herself, so it would only be the two girls and him. At least, if they don't adopt anymore. He's probably wondering if he would even be a good father. Law is a teenager and can handle a lot of things himself. Nojiko and Nami, on the other hand, are still young. He's probably scared of screwing up or of being a terrible father, even though Law knows otherwise.

He's not just asking for permission, or opinion, Law realized. He's asking for that and for reassurance. If Law refuses, then he could take it as the teenager saying that he doesn't think Cora-san can handle being a father or a husband. That not only does Law not like Bellemere-ya, but he also doesn't like the girls. His refusal can change Cora-san in unpredictable ways.

Giving the clumsy blonde a smile, he nodded. No, Cora-san is a great father and will be a good husband. He already is a great man, maybe not an ideal father but still a good one. And Law wouldn't mind having another family. His own is still watching over him, still loves him. He's not replacing them, but accepting his place among another. He hopes they won't be mad at him, but feels like they are proud that he managed to accept others.

"You better have a good ring to give her, Cora-san," he stated, earning a surprised expression from the blonde man. "What's with that face?!"

"You're…you're really okay with it?" Rocinante said in surprise, looking at the teenager with bulging eyes.

"Don't be such an idiot!" Law exclaimed, smacking the man on the head. "Of course I am!"

A wide grin suddenly split his lips before long army wrapped around the teenager, pulling him tightly to a toned chest. "I'm so glad!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

Scowling, Law scoffed, "Just don't expect me to start calling you two Mother and Father."

Rocinante ignored the comment, content to just hug Law as tightly as he possibly could. He truly was worried about how Law would react. He loves Bellemere, but Law is practically his son. Even if Law expressed distaste of Bellemere, he could try to gently help them along or find out just what rift could be between the two. Maybe he could even stay as close friends with Bellemere. He did not want to lose either of them, and it is a relief that he doesn't have to.

"I'm still going to be a pirate," Law suddenly announced. "A captain. With my own ship and crew."

"Right now, Law, I could care less," the blonde admitted.

 **Worry**

Doflamingo was not sure what he should have expected. More often then not, he had to continuously grab his son whenever the boy thought it was a good idea to climb onto roofs and leap off. Sometimes, other members of the family had to catch him, too.

"Boys will be boys, asshole," his rose told him humorously. "He and Estrella are testing each other."

That made no sense to the king, and only skyrocketed his worry when Atticus tried jumping off the roof of their own home. Thankfully, Buffalo was nearby with Baby 5 in case the agathodemon did not catch the younger boy. That eased his worries a little. But he felt like he had to do more than catch.

"Atticus, you need to stop jumping off rooftops," he told his ten-year-old son sternly.

"But I can't jump high enough yet for Estrella to catch me," Atticus informed him.

"Why do you want Estrella to catch you so badly?" he inquired, squatting down to be somewhat level with his child.

The agathodemon in question had grown rapidly these past couple years. Now she is about as long as he is tall and thick bodied with large wings that still seemed to keep up with her body's growth.

"So she can get stronger and carry me when she flies," Atticus said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Doflamingo sighed and shook his head. "Stop jumping off rooftops."

For a while, it seemed that his son was listening. Yet if there is one thing about his child that he knows to be fact, it's that Atticus has his mother's spirit. Evelyn may listen for a little while (five seconds, he's counted), then she's off and doing things her own way. This characteristic revealed itself within Atticus when he was younger. Really, Doflamingo didn't know why he wasn't expecting this.

Both his son and his child's agathodemon are missing.

He went to the glass case full of Vivre cards, one for each member of his family. If anything were to happen while they were out, whether they were unable to contact him or if they had no clue where they're at, they can still be found. Each piece was floating gently along the bottom of the case, seeming to slid across the smooth surface. One in particular, Atticus's name neatly scrawled in the corner, looked as though it were trying to push out the glass side in order to follow the boy.

Opening the case and grabbing that card, he went to the open window and attached his strings to a nearby cloud. "Be back soon," he told his wife, who only waved at him with a roll of her eyes.

"Kids gotta grow up, too, you know," she told him, doubting that their wayward child was very far or in danger on Dressrosa. One failed kidnapping attempt seemed to be all anyone needed in order to learn that their prince is off limits.

Hearing the words and choosing to store them away for later (his son can grow up when he's twenty), Doflamingo ran up his string to the cloud above. Standing as high as he possibly could, he held his palm flat and watched the card inch across his skin. It was directing him towards the other side of Dressrosa. He made a network of strings to connect multiple clouds before running along that line.

Much like a spider knows where the lines of its web are without looking at them, Doflamingo did not need to watch his step with his strings. His covered eyes stayed focused on the Vivre card, noticing that it was shifting slightly to the east. He altered his course accordingly then stopped when the card no longer moved. Generally, that meant that the person the card was connected to is right there. Soft pats alerted him to the card trying to push downwards.

Looking down, Doflamingo noticed the cliff with seawater crashing angrily into the wall. It took a couple of seconds before it finally registered what he was seeing and what the Vivre card was trying to tell him. It took a few more seconds of internal panic before realizing that the card is still intact, meaning Atticus is safe. So where is his son?

Seeming to be summoned by his thoughts, Estrella suddenly flew from the cliff, looking like she flew out of it rock itself. Straddling her with his legs tucked near the joints of her wings was Atticus, clutching something in his hand. Estrella noticed the tall blonde first, flying up to him with powerful beats of her large white wings.

"Hi, Dad!" Atticus greeted when Estrella was level with the man.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sesese, in the cave," Atticus replied with a giggle then held out his hand. In his clutched hand was a cloudy crystal, gleaming the sunlight from its flat surface. "Look what we found!"

"Atticus," Doflamingo sighed lowly, scooping his son from the agathodemon's back with one arm while the other hand stuff the card into his pocket. "How did you get on Estrella's back to come here?"

"I jumped off the balcony," Atticus replied with a smile.

The man frowned at him. "I told you not to do that anymore."

"No, you said not to jump off rooftops. I jumped off the balcony."

Doflamingo groaned, shaking his head slowly. Way too much like his mother, no matter what she says.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I was a very literal child myself. So Atticus is kind of literal as a child, too. And he scares Doffy with his antics while Evelyn just goes 'Eh, he'll learn eventually'. That or she already knows about Atticus' antics and completely trusts Estrella or someone else to catch him before he gets hurt. You decide! XD**

 **I wanted to write something else for Roci and Law, but couldn't think of anything. So we are without one. But I very much enjoyed the one that we got. I think next chapter will be Bellemere meets the Rose. Or it could be a _very_ short chapter involving Doffy and the portrait tilting. Let me know which one you guys want.**

 **Happy Father's Day, Doffy and Roci, and to all fathers out there!**


	11. Bellemere

**Okay. I got a lot of reviews around chapter 20 regarding Bellemere meeting Doffy and/or Evelyn. So after such a long wait, here we are. They will meet.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella (if they show up or are mentioned in this short)**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Marine Headquarters**

"You must be Evelyn, the Emerald Rose," a woman commented, looking at her with a wide grin. A cigarette was clenched between her teeth and her dark gray eyes watched her carefully.

"And you must be Bellemere," Evelyn returned with a smirk to the red-haired woman. "Roci's sweetie."

"Wife now," Bellemere corrected, taking cautious steps to the woman. "Guess we're sister-in-laws, then?"

"Dunno. Doffy kind of disowned Roci. Haven't talked to him about whether he revoked that or not."

"Did he? Well, I guess we will just have to see then. Anyway, nice to meet you. Believe it or not, but Roci actually said some nice things about you." She held out her hand in welcome, though Evelyn could tell she was still ready to fight if need be.

"Pleasure," the raven replied, accepting the hand and giving it a firm shake. "Please tell me you have not met my husband yet."

"Not yet," Bellemere chuckled. "That bad?"

"He's probably giving Rocinante a hard time," she brushed off with a wave of her hand. "I must admit, that picture he carries around of you really does not do you much justice. You're even prettier in person."

"Thanks, you're not so bad-looking yourself," Bellemere returned, looking the woman up and down. "The way Roci tried to describe you at first, you sounded like an evil demon."

Evelyn laughed behind her hand. "I take it he was just getting started?"

"Oh yes. Don't get me wrong, he did say some nice things. But he also came with a lot of warnings if I ever met you or his brother." The redhead looked over her shoulder then nudged her head towards the door. "Mind joining me outside? It gets a little noisy in here."

"I would love to. After all, this may be my only chance to meet another woman who has captured the heart of a Donquixote."

"They are a stubborn bunch, aren't they?" she chuckled, sidestepping to allow Evelyn to pass by her first.

"I think they're both crazy, but one just won't admit it," Evelyn agreed with a smirk, staying by Bellemere's side as they left the building. She noticed that the redhead was not going to expose her back to her, and she sure as hell won't expose hers.

Not too far from where the women spoke, two tall blondes watched. One was grinning wildly and the other was watching with worry. "So, that's your girlfriend?" the older asked, looking to his little brother.

"Doffy, don't," Rocinante told him firmly, not bothering to correct his relationship with Bellemere to the older man.

"Aw, but I wanna meet her!" Doflamingo whined.

"I will get kairoseki cuffs and make sure you don't meet her," the younger warned.

"I'm gonna go meet her!" the older declared as he started towards the direction the two women went.

"Doffy! No!" Rocinante denied, tackling his older brother to the ground.

Outside, Evelyn and Bellemere looked over their shoulders upon hearing Rocinante deny his brother something. "I can guess," the raven muttered as Aster slithered from her hair and draped over her shoulders.

"Whoa, how did that hide in your hair?" Bellemere asked, pointing to Aster.

"Secret," she giggled. "So, Rocinante told me some stuff about you. How are things with Roci and Law now in the picture?"

"Law is still adjusting, but he adores the girls once he got used to them," Bellemere answered with a soft smile. "I was going to ask a friend to look after the kids while we're here, but Law was adamant that he could handle the girls on his own. Wait until Nami acts up again."

"Trouble child? Got a couple of those, too. They've taken a habit of breaking things around the ship but Aster always rats them both out." The basilisk sighed as Evelyn scratched at his chin.

"Nami just tries to steal stuff a lot. She thinks we don't have a lot of money so when she wants something, she'll take it so that it won't affect our finances. Roci brings in a stable income, though. He even tries to spoil her and Nojiko, though I think he was bribing them at first." Bellemere shook her head slowly, remembering when her girls would come home with a new toy, book, or clothes and they would announce that Roci had bought them. "They absolutely love him and Law."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Law is still alive," Evelyn sighed, sitting on the ground. Aster slid from her body, coiling by her side. "I was honestly worried about him. He wouldn't bond much with the other kids, but he was patient with Atticus and Dellinger. I tried helping him however I could. I guess being away from us and putting him somewhere stable is better for him."

"You know, he does miss you," Bellemere informed, removing the nearly finished cigarette from her lips. "I hear him mention a 'Mama Rose' more often than anyone else when he's trying to teach the girls a lesson or anything, really."

Evelyn smiled gently, glad that Law did still care for them even though he left. But she won't hold it against him. He's scared of what will happen should he come back, probably because of Rocinante putting those ideas in his head. He'll learn to think for himself soon enough and decide what he wants to do. Eventually.

"You know," she sighed. "To Doffy, family is everything. He was really torn up when Rocinante was revealed as a marine spy. I always knew he was spying on us, but could never prove it to him. Doffy's heart was so broken, he almost killed him. Because that's just about the only way he can react to traitors. Then to learn his own brother was a traitor as well?" Evelyn shook her head slowly. "But I'm actually glad that Rocinante is still alive. I don't think that my asshole of a husband would ever recover from murdering the little brother who used to be his to protect." She looked up to Bellemere, offering her gentle smile to the woman. "He still loves his brother."

"I'll make sure Roci knows that," the redhead offered.

"It won't make much difference," Evelyn denied. "Rocinante already has his own view of Doflamingo. There won't be anything said or done that will change those views." With a heavy sigh, she rose back to her feet. "Doffy may have disowned him somewhat, but Roci is still his family. If you are married to him, then that makes you family as well. You may not like it, thinking marines will be all you need for support or protection, but there are boundaries they will not cross. If you ever need anything, let us know. We look after family."

"Thanks, I'll keep that mind."

 **Here is a line!**

Finally back home in Cocoyashi Village, Bellemere stretched her arms high above her head and deeply inhaled the familiar scents of home. It was good to be home and the trips on marine vessels always seemed to make them shorter. Probably because they can cheat and go over Calm Belts. Rocinante chuckled behind her as he stumbled on the road. "What kind of damage do you think the kids did this time?" he asked.

"Well, let's go see and get it over with," Bellemere told him. "By the way, I met your sister-in-law. She's not so bad."

"You saw her good side," Rocinante told her. "Anyone who sees her bad side doesn't live to tell about it. Often."

He rubbed at his chest, around the scar left by his brother's bullet. It surprised him that she basically saved his life by stopping Doffy from emptying the gun on him. Perhaps she knew that, without him, Law wouldn't be found and would be all alone in a world full of people who would take advantage of a child on their own. Slavery or otherwise.

"Why couldn't I meet your brother?" Bellemere asked with a chuckle, poking her husband's side.

Ever since getting married, it was still such a heartwarming thing to refer to him as. She's always been too hot-headed for most to handle. She tended to scare men off. Yet here is Rocinante, taking everything in stride and showing no fear of her, whether it be fuse or strength. In fact, he enjoys both. Challenges her at times, even.

"Because Doffy is best in small doses, if at all," the blonde pointed out. "I'd rather you not be exposed to him. You may want to hit him, which will bring down the wrath of his crew."

"That bad?"

"Yep."

They finally made it back to their home, the sun shining down upon the grove brightly. They could hear one of the girls, it sounded like Nojiko, instructing what to look for concerning ripeness and what to do when one is found. The three children were found in the middle of the grove, Nojiko being held up by Law so that she could reach a higher fruit while Nami patted the soil around the tree's exposed roots to cover them back up.

"We're back!" Bellemere announced.

"Mom! Dad!" Nami cried out, running to the two adults as Law allowed Nojiko to slide off his back.

"Welcome home!" the periwinkle-haired girl added, going up to the two almost as fast as Nami did.

Law approached at a more sedated pace, the sunlight showing that his white spots were much smaller than before the two adults left. "Cora-san, Bellemere-ya," he greeted with a nod.

"Come on, Law," Rocinante chuckled, picking the teenager up easily with one hand gripping the back of the boy's shirt. "You're part of this family, too!"

The boy smirked then flipped him the middle finger, which Rocinante returned with a playful grin. "I know, Cora-san!"

Rocinante laughed, setting Law back on the ground. "Things go okay?"

"Yeah. How about the meeting?"

"Doffy bugged me non-stop and Bellemere met the Rose."

Law turned wide golden eyes to the redheaded woman, who was trying to get the girls to calm down while they told her of anything they got up to. "I guess that went well."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's still alive."

Rocinante nodded in understanding. "Yep."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So it wasn't much. Evelyn and Bellemere got to meet and talk a bit. Then we got to see something like a little family time. I enjoyed Roci and Doffy, to be honest. Let me know what you guys think! ^^**

 **So next chapter. Atticus uses the Stone or we have a moment where things can be taken out of context?**


	12. The Stone 2

**So I thought that this would be a good time to add onto the first story of someone using the Stone. Only this time, it will be someone else using it. Obviously, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not mine. One Piece? Not mine**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella? (mimicking seagulls from 'Finding Nemo') Mine! Mine! Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Atticus – Age 11**

"We're going to get into trouble," Dellinger told him as they shifted through the various items around them.

"We'll be fine!" Atticus reassured, pushing the box he was investigating away from him before diving into the next one. Nearby, Estrella popped out of a chest, her wings flapping enough to lift her from it.

"What are we even looking for?" the hybrid boy asked, digging through a pile of coins.

"Mama's magic box," he answered. "I want to see if those things in it are what the story said they are."

"What story?"

"About Death and the three brothers. I found the book the other night. Mama has these things that are kind of like the items mentioned in the story and I want to see if they're the real thing."

"Mama Rose doesn't like it when we play with her magic stuff," Dellinger pointed out, scooping up a handful of golden coins. "Especially after that time we blew up the pool."

"It needed to be remade anyway," Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "It wasn't deep enough, or big enough."

" _I don't think that's the reason why you threw an unstable potion into it_ ," Estrella commented, wrapping around her little master's shoulders. " _You wanted to turn the water yellow_."

" _Shush, no one needs to know that_ ," he told his serpent before spotting a familiar wooden box. "Dell, I found it!" he cried out, scrambling over to the box with the rose etched onto the lid.

"I think this is a bad idea," Dellinger informed once again. "I really don't want Mama Rose or Young Master mad at us."

"We're just seeing if they're real or not," Atticus reassured, lifting the lid to see the items within. A silvery fabric was folded at the bottom with two items laying on it, one a white wood stick and the other a ring with a dark stone. "Think that's obsidian?"

"Maybe," Dellinger replied with a shrug, picking up the stick first and rolling it on his palm. "We could ask Senor Pink or Diamante. What can this thing do?"

"I think Mama said that's called a wand," Atticus explained, picking up the ring. "She said that a lot of people in her homeland had magic and used those to help control it. Mama and I don't use one, though, because we can control our magic well enough."

"Except when you get drunk, kyahahaha!"

"Well, no one can control themselves drunk. I didn't even mean to get drunk. I just wanted to know what Dad was drinking and try it."

"And you never touched it again," the hybrid boy recalled happily, giggling under his breath.

"Hey, if these are the items Death gave those brothers, then this has got to be the Invisibility Cloak!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling the silvery fabric from the chest and draping it around him, covering Estrella up with him. "Well?"

Dellinger blinked in surprise, his hand up and feeling for Atticus. "I can't see you," he whispered before grinning widely. "So cool!"

Throwing the cloak off, Atticus pulled out the last item. "These have to be it, then!" he exclaimed happily, picking up the ring next. "Meaning this is the Resurrection Stone."

"So we can bring the dead back?" Dellinger inquired, shuffling over to Atticus' side.

"No, just their ghosts," he corrected, flipping the ring from side to side on his palm. "Quick! Think of someone you know that's dead!"

"I don't know anyone who died," the slightly older blonde pointed out. "I don't even know if my own parents are dead or if they just abandoned me."

" _If they abandoned him, then they're stupid as hell_ ," Estrella commented with a snap of her jaws.

"Estrella says your parents are stupid if they left you," he translated, patting his brother on the back. "We're your family now, anyway. So they don't matter. Now! Who can we try to summon?"

"Umm…" Dellinger hummed in thought, hand on his chin as he looked up to the ceiling as though it would provide the answers they desire. They don't know anyone that is dead personally. Those that have been killed by them and the Family were complete strangers whose names were unknown.

" _What about your grandparents_?" Estrella suggested. " _Your parents don't talk about them much, but they died long before you were born. You never got a chance to meet them_."

"My grandparents?" Atticus repeated, staring at the stone in the ring.

"You mean Young Master's parents or Mama Rose's parents?" Dellinger asked.

"Both, I guess," he replied with a shrug. "Okay. I'm gonna try and see if this works then." Inhaling deeply, he spoke lowly, unsure if the stone was triggered by thought or vocal, "I want to see my grandparents."

Nothing happened for a moment, the boys letting out a small breath of disappointment, before four forms started to appear in front of them. Two were tall and blonde, one a woman in a pink dress. The other two figures were of a black-haired man with glasses and a red-haired woman with familiar green eyes.

"It worked!" Atticus exclaimed happily, throwing his hands into the air.

"Hello," the woman in the pink dress greeted, kneeling on the floor in front of them. "Who are you two?"

"My name's Donquixote Atticus and this is Dellinger, but we call him Dell," he introduced before reaching up and scratching his agathodemon's head. "And this is my familiar, Estrella."

"Donquixote?" the tall blonde man repeated then smiled softly. "I see. You must be Doffy's son, then." He turned to the other couple, who looked at the four in confusion. "Though I am curious as to who you two are as well."

"My name is James Potter," the man said. "This is my wife, Lily."

"Then you're my Mama's parents!" Atticus pointed out happily. "Wow, this is so cool!"

"Your Mama's parents?" the man repeated in confusion.

"How are we here?" Lily asked, looking around curiously.

"That," Dellinger replied, pointing to the Resurrection Stone.

"Wait a minute, wait," James said calmly, holding his hands up. "You just said that you think we're your mother's parents, right?"

"Because you are!" Atticus informed him firmly. "Mama's name is Evelyn. She's got long black hair and bright green eyes."

" _Well, she's supposed to_ ," Estrella commented.

"And she uses magic and talks to snakes, just like I do," the young blonde finished then sighed lowly.

The couple looked at him with wide eyes then each other. Evelyn can talk to snakes?

"I'm really glad to meet all of you! Dad doesn't talk about you two very much," Atticus continued as he looked to the Donquixote couple, "and Mama doesn't really know you two," he finished as he turned to the Potter couple.

"Well, Doffy doesn't remember me fondly and I believe thinking of his mother hurts him," the tall blonde man, his paternal grandfather, chuckled sadly. "Roci mentioned you when we last saw him."

"Yeah, Uncle Cora isn't here anymore, and Dad's kind of pissed at him."

The blonde woman smiled softly, moving her hand as though brushing her fingers through his hair. "You look so much like Doffy when he was a child," she commented.

"I see he has his mother's eyes, though," James commented then turned to his wife. "Or his grandmother's, depending."

She huffed playfully at him then looked to the blonde boy. "Is Evelyn around here, too?"

"Mama Rose is in the garden," Dellinger replied. "She'll find out we're down here messing with her stuff soon, though. And we're going to be in trouble."

"Are not," Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Are so."

"Not."

"So!"

"Not!"

"Depends on who catches you, I think," someone said, causing the two boys to jump and spin around.

"Uncle Gladius!" Atticus greeted with a wide grin. "You won't say anything, right?"

Gladius shrugged his shoulders, looking over the four ghostly figures in front of the boys. "Does the Rose know you're down here messing with her things?"

"No," the two answered, earning chuckles from the ghosts.

Huffing lowly, the dark-skinned man shook his head slowly. Just as he was about to reply, a pale hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to the young woman by him, eyebrow quirked curiously. "Let them mingle," she told him, her voice light.

"If the Young Master finds out about this, he's not going to be happy," Gladius pointed out.

"Auntie Luna, please don't tell Dad or Mama," Atticus pleaded the woman, holding his clasped hands up.

She giggled softly. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo finally relented and looked throughout the mansion in search of his child. Evelyn can say that 'Atticus is growing up' and 'becoming adventurous' and they 'really need to back up so he can express himself' all she wants. He hates leaving things to chance, especially when it concerns his family.

What was done to Evelyn in order to secure her survival until she is cured or fixed or whatever needs to be done in order for her to be better, that was by chance. There was no guarantee of it working. No promise of her living. No secure reason for it to not bite them in the ass. But she's tough, even in her current shape.

He does not want to risk the chance of something happening to his only child. Is he being overprotective? According to his wife and some members of his family, yes. But they let him be, except Evelyn who is starting to try and tie him up so he can 'step back'. Now all he needs to do is locate his missing son.

"Buffalo!" he called to the large young man. "Do you know where Atticus is?"

"I saw him with Dellinger a little while ago, dasuyan," Buffalo replied.

"I think I saw them go into the treasure room, Young Master," Baby 5 added as she approached the two. She was also wearing a fair amount of make-up on her face and working on styling her hair.

"Where are you going?" Doflamingo inquired.

"I'm going to meet with someone," Baby 5 answered as she walked by the tall blonde. "Wish me luck!"

He watched her leave then turned to Buffalo. "Follow her and try to make sure she doesn't see you. I want to know everything. Island, city, and name." If she is meeting someone, he has to know everything about them. She is his little girl and thus, no man is worthy her.

Nodding in acceptance to his order, Buffalo left as Doflamingo headed towards the treasure room. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear multiple voices speaking, and some giggling. Who else is down there with them?

Looking over piles and around shelves, he finally spotted his son and Dellinger. In front of the boys were four ghosts. Two of which he easily recognized as his own parents, whom he had not seen since Rocinante used that damn ring. The other pair was a mystery to him. Judging from the eyes of the ghostly redhead, he figured them to be parents to his rose.

"Dad really did that?" Atticus suddenly exclaimed surprise, as though he heard something that made no sense in any regard.

"Oh yes, and he managed to drag Roci into it, too," the familiar voice of his mother replied with a giggle. "We hardly ever managed to get all the mud off of them."

"Almost as bad as when Evelyn got her first toy broomstick," the dark-haired man with glasses chuckled. "A present from her godfather that would allow her to fly safely at a certain height and speed. Lily almost took it away as soon as she saw it, but Evelyn hopped on it and almost ran over the cat. Several times."

"A broomstick?" Dellinger spoke up curiously.

"Mama said that they used to fly on broomsticks back in her homeland," Atticus explained before blinking and slowly turning to his watching father. "…Hi, Dad…"

"Hi," he returned with a wide grin. "What has your Mama said about playing with her magic things?"

"Not to," he sighed sadly.

"Hello, Doffy," his mother greeted him, though his father did look a little hesitant to say anything considering the last time he saw their ghosts.

"Mother," he said gently then looked to the other couple. "I take it you are my rose's parents."

"If you mean Evelyn, then yes," the man replied, looking over to him in surprise. "Wow, you are…big."

"James!" the redhead scolded lightly.

"What? He is!"

Shaking his head, he approached the two boys sitting on the floor and ducking their heads. Even Estrella looked guilty, using her wings to cover her head. He crouched down in front of the boys, noticing the ring his son was holding loosely. "Atticus, what is this?" he asked.

Atticus mumbled under his breath, fingers lacing together to keep the ring between his palms.

"A little clearer, son."

Letting out a low sigh, his child said, "I wanted to meet my grandparents."

"Oh?" He blinked in surprise, not that it was visible to anyone there.

"Well, Mama's parents died when she was a baby, and your parents died when you were a kid. I never got to meet them and I really wanted to. So when Dell and I came down here to see if these things were the real Hallows from the story, I tested the ring by calling my grandparents. And they're here, so I can meet them and they can meet me and maybe even you and Mama again."

What was he to say to that? Seriously, what could he say to that? Sighing gently, he ruffled his son's shaggy blonde hair then playfully tugged on Dellinger's horns, earning a giggle from the hybrid. "I won't tell my rose on one condition," he informed, holding up a single finger. The two boys leaned forward, eyes wide and bracing themselves for the condition. "Do not ask my mother about the time I snuck into our neighbor's house when I was six."

"You snuck into your neighbor's house?!" Atticus gasped in shock.

"Don't ask about it, it never happened and shall never be repeated," he denied, standing back to full height. "I mean it, Mother."

She giggled behind her hand.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, he handled it better this time than last time. Probably because this is Atticus and he gave such an explanation that Doffy couldn't tell him 'no'. When it comes to Atticus and Evelyn, Doffy tends to say 'yes' even though he worries the most.**

 **So hope you guys enjoyed this one! ^^ We'll see if I do another one concerning the stone or not!**

 **Now, here is the question for what next chapter shall be. Law POV concerning Minion Island and his escape, or Aster refusing anyone messing with Atticus?**


	13. Minion Island

**So someone asked, shortly after the chapter was posted, for a Law POV concerning the scene where Roci was revealed and all that. Basically, one of the most heartbreaking scenes in the history of One Piece.**

 **So I'm gonna try it out. Wish me luck, guys! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The lid clicked close, his snickering silent because of Cora-san's ability. Maybe while the clumsy clown tries to convince Doflamingo that he isn't around anymore, he could try and figure out his powers. However, that thought was dashed when, some time after, a thud struck the chest soon followed by some banging.

He could hear the words being said. Cora-san revealing himself as a marine commander. Doflamingo's inevitable anger. There was silence except for the clicking of a gun.

"Evelyn," Doflamingo's warning voice reached into the chest.

"I need to ask him something." Mama Rose! Maybe she can help Cora-san. Even if he is a marine. Even if he did lie to him. Law hoped that Mama Rose would be able to help. "I need to know, Rocinante. About Law. Is Law cured?" There was silence for a moment. "His Amber Lead. Is he cured now?"

She sounded angry, yet pleading. Law wanted to jump out of the chest and run to her, but he was scared. Doflamingo wanted Cora-san to eat the Ope-Ope no Mi. He wanted Cora-san to perform the surgery that would grant the older blonde immortality while killing the fruit's user. He's scared that he would be put in that place instead. He may have come to terms that he is dying. He had three years, after all. But he doesn't want to die! He just gave up, even though Cora-san wouldn't.

"Yes," he heard Cora-san answer softly. "He'll grow up into a fine young man. He'll do what he wants with his life, maybe even become a doctor like he wanted. He'll either settle down or take to the seas, any lifestyle he chooses. He'll die in battle or of old age. But he won't be dying now, and definitely not because of his Amber Lead! He is free!"

Fresh tears formed in his eyes, spilling onto the treasure under his knees. Is he really free? Even if he escapes, even if Doflamingo believes he's long gone… Law knows. He will be hunted. He didn't want to leave, but he was too scared to return. Mama Rose may argue with Doflamingo about his fate, maybe even fight him, but Law did not think that even she would be able to save him.

"I'm glad." The silence stretched again. The next time Mama Rose spoke, she sounded farther away. "Don't waste your bullets."

Law gasped inaudibly, eyes wide. Was she saving Cora-san? Was she really telling Doflamingo not to shoot? Please, he wanted to beg. Don't shoot.

A single shot went off.

A heavy body fell against the chest he was hidden in.

"Get the chests."

The chest moved, the gold and jewels shifting as though water in a glass. He tumbled in the tight confines of the box until it finally settled almost evenly. Someone was carrying it. Shakily, he lifted the lid enough to see. Cora-san laid still on the snow, being covered with white as red soaked into the snow under him.

One shot. Law knew Cora-san was in bad shape. He knew that with that many wounds, Cora-san may not survive. But to see him laying there… Memories flooding his mind of the past six months. Though pain was felt, he also had some fun with the clumsy blonde.

Cora-san understood him. His pain. His suffering. His heartbreak. And Cora-san was determined to help him. To find a cure for his illness. Refusing the back down even if it meant putting himself in danger.

The only other person who understood is also the woman married to the man he was too scared to see. He hopes that she, at the least, can forgive him.

Holding back more tears, he lowered the lid close. He was still silent. The gold he moved. The lid he closed. The sobs slipping through his lips. The tears falling onto cold treasure. It was all still silent. Cora-san is still alive, but for how much longer?

This is still a chance. Whether Cora-san lives or dies, Law knows he will need money of some kind to help him move around. He's in a chest full of money. He started to scoop up handfuls of golden coins and cut gems, desperate to grab as much as he can carry until he can either escape or the silence wears off. His pockets are not very big, but he was still able to stuff them full of coins, choking back sobs that wanted to erupt.

He stumbled in the chest when it was suddenly dropped, his presence still silent. It must mean that Cora-san is still holding on. Trying to give him a chance. But he can't leave Cora-san! He's too badly hurt! He needs help!

He lifted the lid and fell from the chest, the coins and gems in his pockets digging into his aching body almost painfully. He got to his feet, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed him.

His mouth opened, the words trying to reach to that one person in particular. But the sound never emerged as he walked from the crew, holding the cloak around him tightly.

His heart is torn. He wants to go back to the crew, despite what Cora-san told him. But he's scared of Doflamingo's reaction upon learning he ate the Ope-Ope no Mi, however unwillingly. He wants to go back to Mama Rose. Back to her warm smiles and protective aura. Back to Atticus, his playful and naïve innocence. Back to Baby 5 and Buffalo to get into more antics that earned praise from their captain or scolding from their captain's wife.

Cannonballs flew through the air, crashing into the land behind him. The ship set sail quickly, but one sound reached his ears, even though tears poured from his eyes. His cries were still silent long enough for him to hear.

"LAW!"

His silence ended then. Cora-san? His cries screamed into the air.

 **Here is a line!**

He knows the ship got away when the cannonballs stopped flying. There was no way for them to be caught, and no reason for cannons to fire if the target was too far. He laid on Cora-san's body, listening to the raspy breaths that lungs struggled to intake.

Cora-san is still alive. Just unconscious. His powers cancelled out when he fell into the state, his body fighting for survival instead of concentrating on his power.

Feet crunching snow approached. Law shuffled to hide within the black feathered coat.

"Admiral Tsuru! Over here! One of the Donquixote Pirates!"

Several people circled the prone body in the snow, Law trying his best to stay as still and quiet as possible. Great, marines found them first! How is he going to get out of this?! Especially if Vergo is here with them?!

"That is no pirate," an older woman's voice pointed out. "If you idiots would take a closer look, you would know." She approached, kneeling by Cora-san's side and across from Law. "Rocinante." Peeking out from under the cloak slightly, Law watched her hand lightly press against Cora-san's neck, checking for a pulse.

A deep breath from the body caused some of the marines to jump in surprise as Cora-san's hand flew up and grabbed the woman's wrist. "Tsuru," he gasped out. "Where's…Law?"

"Who is Law?" the woman, Tsuru, asked. "Never mind, Rocinante. You're badly injured and require medical attention."

As she turned her head to order some marines to fetch a medic to stabilize Cora-san enough to move him, Law slowly shifted his hand until he could press his palm against Cora-san's ribs. The long arm shifted, pressing against Law while Cora-san's face visibly relaxed. Perhaps the shock of everything made it more difficult for him to identify the mass against his side as the teenager.

"Tsuru," he shakily said, fighting to stay conscious. "Law needs…to stay…with me… He doesn't…trust…the Government…"

"Calm down, Commander," Tsuru told him soothingly. "We'll get you patched up. Then we'll look for the boy."

A shaky hand reached up and tugged back the coat far enough for Tsuru and Law to lock eyes. The teenager shook slightly, still overwhelmed with the events of the day.

"I see," Tsuru accepted with a nod. "Law, is it?"

Law tucked more into the coat, not bothering to hide his movements now that Cora-san revealed him.

"You can stay with Rocinante," she promised him gently. "We won't separate you two."

 **Here is a line!**

He sat there, staring up at the marine with sunglasses and sideburns. Vergo just stared right back, his face void of any expression. Then he turned and walked away, Law following after him. Due to him being away from the medical wing in the first place, most marines watching (and knew about Law) simply assumed that Vergo was showing him back to the medical wing where Rocinante was still recovering.

"I was told he is still alive," Vergo said. "And that his memories may have been affected by heavy blood loss. Has he said anything to prove otherwise?"

Law shook his head, staring up at the man. Maybe. Maybe not. He has to try, despite their harsh first meeting. "I remember everything," he informed the hidden pirate.

"Yet without Commander Rocinante remembering anything, your claims are essentially useless," Vergo pointed out.

Outside of the two, the conversation was as it sounded. But to each other, they're reading under the lines. So long as they do this, though, Law can't make his bargain.

As though being smiled upon by a higher power, the hall to the medical wing was empty. The door was closed, blocking out any sounds that could disturb patients.

Slowly, Law looked up to Vergo, who once again was standing there and staring down at him. "I'll stay with Cora-san," he told the man. "Because I don't know how to get back to them. I'm not sure if I will be welcome back. But I want to talk to them again."

Vergo kept staring at the teenager, his sunglasses covering his eyes and his expression still unreadable.

Lowering his voice, Law offer, "Give me some kind of contact information to reach them and I'll stay quiet."

There. A twitch at the corner of his lips. "I was told to do so anyway," he pointed out, holding out a slip of paper that Law grabbed almost desperately. "The Rose says to take care of yourself. And that they're not mad."

The former first Corazon turned on his heel then walked away, leaving Law by the medical room door. Stuffing the paper into his pocket, the teenager entered the room with a easy turn of the knob. Cora-san was sitting up in bed, looking around almost frantically before his eyes landed on Law and he smiled.

"Get lost?" he teased, his face no longer holding his colorful marks.

"Yeah, right!" Law defended. "You get lost all the time."

"I do not!" the blonde argued. "Name one time I got lost."

Law snickered, climbing onto the bed and sitting by the tall man's leg. "Hospital number three, after setting it on fire."

"I was angry," Cora-san huffed, crossing his arms only to hiss in pain. Though the bullets were dug out, the amount of injuries and their locations were still painful if he moved too much. Sighing heavily, he looked to Law and smirked. "How about we go somewhere when I'm all healed up?"

"Where?" the teenager asked skeptically.

"To see an old friend of mine," he chuckled, ruffling Law's hair under his hat. "She lives in Cocoyashi Village in the East Blue with her two girls. I think we both deserve a vacation, after all."

Smiling, Law nodded his head. "Get better fast, then," he ordered smugly as he hopped down from the bed. "And it's time for your medicine."

"Yes, sir, Doctor Trafalgar, sir!" Cora-san playfully accepted as Law took a pill from a nearby bottle that had Cora-san's real name on it. "Can I request a medicine that doesn't knock me out, doctor?"

"Find one, first," Law challenged.

 **Here is a line**

His hand was shaking as he stared at the number scrawled onto the paper. His golden eyes occasionally glanced to the sleeping den-den mushi only to go back to the paper.

Vergo said that they aren't mad. But that wasn't very specific about what they are not mad about. His leaving? Him eating the fruit? What are they not mad about?!

A soft snore causing him to jump and look to Cora-san, who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Now that he thought about it, are marine den-den mushi all connected so that conversations are overheard or recorded? Damn, this was a difficult decision.

Sighing lowly, he hesitantly reached over to the snail and picked up the receiver. Putting in the contact information Vergo supplied, he waited for an answer.

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-gacha

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Baby 5 answered.

"I need you to get Mama Rose for me," he told her.

The snail lit up with a bright smile. "Okay!"

An anxious moment later, the snail adopted a confused expression. "This is Evelyn."

Law smiled a little, chewing on his bottom lip. Baby 5 didn't say who was calling. "Hi, Mama Rose."

The snail gently smiled back. "Hi, sweetie."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So yes, Law is back in contact with Evelyn, at the least. Where things go from there, you'll see in 'The Snake Charmer'. Though that will take a while.**

 **Next chapter, I might put up the Aster one. OR would you guys like to read a Dell chapter?**


	14. Refusal

**This one is gonna be fun. I've been wanting to do this one for a while but wasn't sure how to write it out. Now I do! XD Enjoy it, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter are not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus…he's mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Doflamingo, Aster, and Evelyn – Newborn Atticus**

Yellow eyes glared into the gaze through sunglasses, tongue flickering out in warning as the coils tightened, ready to spring. Lips curled back into a smirk, white teeth gleaming almost mockingly as a large hand lifted and finger pointed towards the precious treasure the serpent was guarding.

"That's my son, you know," Doflamingo commented, reaching into the crib to touch his son's soft baby hair.

Aster hissed, head striking out in warning. It was enough to cause the man to draw back his hand. " _No_!" Aster refused, though knew the tall blonde would not understand.

"You cannot keep me from my son," the blonde pointed out. "He is my son as much as he is Evelyn's."

" _But he's mine to guard_!" Aster argued, jerking his head away as though he were dismissing the man.

Doflamingo snorted dignifiedly at the basilisk that was currently coiled around the slumbering baby boy almost loosely, but still tense enough to cause damage if pushed too far. He doubted that Aster would harm the baby, though. "If it wasn't for the fact that my rose would be very angry at me, you would be served up in a snake stew within the hour," he warned.

Aster regarded him boredly before shaking his head and turning away from the towering blonde once again. " _I refuse_ ," the basilisk scoffed, his tail tip flicking.

The blonde's eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "You're going to let me handle Atticus at some point," he informed the serpent. Even though he can't understand the annoying reptile, that doesn't mean it can't understand him.

" _No, I'm not_ …"

"He is my son, after all. Do you think I would harm him?"

" _If you drop him. You're pretty tall and that would be a long way down_."

"I really don't understand what your issue is."

" _You're my issue_!"

"I just want to hold my son. That's all I want. Now will you stop trying to bite me or keep me from even touching him?"

" _Let me think on that one_ …" He looked up towards the ceiling then turned to Doflamingo and shook his head in denial.

"You're a nuisance."

" _I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do…Protect_!"

"You know what? I've had it!"

The man walked from the crib, Aster watching curiously as the blonde muttered to himself, questioning why he was even arguing or trying to convince a reptile. For as long as they have been around the crew, Doflamingo was not one to give up. He had to be planning something. Like the serpent expected, the grinning man returned, holding a sack in one hand.

"My rose may be mad at me for a while, but at least you'll be alive," he commented before using his strings to wrap around Aster, more around his snout to keep his mouth shut. Once satisfied with the binding, he picked up the struggling basilisk and threw him into the sack, then tied it closed and threw it to the bed.

The bag's movement showed Aster's attempts of escape, but unless he grew large, the bag will hold him. The strings will only stretch but will still wrap around him. And he doubted the basilisk would do something like that if only to make sure Atticus was not accidentally harmed.

"Fufufu, I win," Doflamingo chuckled as he turned his attention back to his slumbering son.

Gently, his hands slipped under the baby, one hand supporting the back and the other cradling the fragile head. He sat on his table and cradled the newborn in the bend of his elbow. Despite the noise and movements, Atticus slept deeply. A small smile came to the man's lips as he gazed down upon his child, his thumb rubbing the baby's cheek soothingly.

"I don't care what anyone says," he promised lowly. "You are mine to protect, Atticus. And I will protect you. From everything."

The door opened, causing Doflamingo to turn his head to look over his shoulder. Evelyn walked into the room, a towel draped over her shoulders to absorb the water from her wet locks and her body covered by a hot pink bathrobe that seemed to swallow her form. She was using the towel to scrub at her head, trying to speed up the drying of her hair. Despite the whole ordeal of her pregnancy, she was already looking healthier at an incredible rate.

Emerald eyes looked over to him before she smiled gently. "Any problems?" she inquired.

"No, he's still asleep," the blonde replied, turning his head back down to watch his sleeping child. "Isn't that one mine?"

"It's warmer than mine." Humming lowly, Evelyn looked around the room, noticing a certain serpent did not greet her as per the norm. Then her eyes landed on a bag rolling around on the bed in agitation. "Doffy…"

"Yes?"

"Where is Aster?"

"In the bag on the bed," the man replied, nudging his head towards the mentioned bag that Evelyn was watching.

"Why is my basilisk in a bag?" she asked, turning her attention back to her husband.

"Because he wouldn't let me hold Atticus. Wouldn't even let me touch him."

"Are you seriously pouting?"

"No. I'm holding our son."

Evelyn sighed exasperatingly before going to the bed and untying the bag. Aster popped his head out, showing his mistress his bound appearance.

"And the strings?"

Doflamingo looked to her almost blandly. "You think I'm going to pick your snake up and throw him into a bag without making sure he can't bite me?"

"Undo the strings, asshole," she sighed in annoyance.

With a huff, the blonde released his strings from the basilisk, allowing the snake to hiss harshly at him. Doflamingo simply ignored the, no doubt, insulting remarks.

" _Aster_ ," Evelyn cut the cursing serpent off.

" _Yes, mistress_?" Aster replied, looking up at her attentively.

" _Doffy is Atticus's father. He is not going to do anything to hurt him and he'll be damn careful while holding him, too. You're taking this protector role a little too far, you know_."

" _I'm doing what I am supposed to do_."

" _This is getting ridiculous. If I have to save you from a bag again, I'm just going to let you figure your own way out_. _Seriously, give it a break. If Doffy wants to hold Atticus, he's going to hold him. And you know it_."

" _Well, now I know it! He threw me into a bag! Like I was garbage_!"

She hissed through her teeth hesitantly. " _You kind of deserve it_."

Aster stared at her blankly before snorting. " _Fine. I won't keep Doflamingo from Atticus anymore. But one wrong move on his part and you're a widow_!"

" _Deal_."

 **Here is a line!**

Pica pouted at the serpent, wanting to hold the little baby but was not allowed to by the six-foot long reptilian protector.

"I just want to see him, at least!" Pica informed the hissing snake.

" _No_!"

"Aster, behave yourself!" Evelyn sighed from the nearby chair. "And let Pica hold him. For crying out loud, no one in this place is going to hurt Atticus!"

" _They might_!"

His mistress stared at him blandly, her eyes half-lidded.

Aster turned his head away, avoiding her gaze. " _On accident, of course_."

"Just let Pica hold the baby. Atticus is basically his nephew."

"… _Fiiiinne_ …"

"Thank you, Evelyn," Pica said happily as the basilisk uncurled from around the kicking and waving baby boy.

"Just be careful with him, Pica," she warned as the large man picked Atticus up easily, able to cradle the boy in his large hands. "You think I can be a Mama Bear? Watch out for Overprotective Basilisk."

" _Uh, Basilisk Guardian. Thank you_."

" _You're going to be like this with everyone, aren't you_?"

Pica had to be the fifth person he has done this to. First was, of course, Doflamingo, then Trebol and Diamante, Vergo after those two, and now Pica. Whenever the others in the crew saw Atticus, she was generally holding him and would pass the baby over if she were both asked and felt confident that Atticus would be fine. Gladius is the only one that did not ask and was not even tempted. He said he was fine seeing from a distance. Dellinger has apparently scared him from interacting with babies.

" _Until this group of maniacs gets used to handling a baby, yes!_ "

" _And how do you propose they learn when you won't let any of them hold Atticus unless I tell you to_?"

"… _Childcare Classes_?"

" _They don't exist here_."

" _Then too bad for them_!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I know it was short, but I thought it was pretty funny. Remember when Doffy told Roci about Atticus being protected by Aster? Well do you also remember him commenting about Aster keeping everyone but Evelyn away? Yeah, there we go.**

 **What can I say? He's just looking out for the baby!**

 **Now... Dell chapter next? Or Atticus meets the Admirals?**


	15. Dellinger

**I wanna do a Dellinger chapter. Only because this idea has been stuck in my head since I got a review about him meeting the merfolk in the lake. Don't worry, a majority of the chapter won't be through his eyes. Though that was fun back in 'The Emerald Rose' with him and Atticus.**

 **Expect a short chapter. Sorry! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter**

 **Claimer: Atticus is all mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Dellinger – Black Lake**

This strange lake was full of different things. Things that Dellinger had never before seen. The giant squid, while tasty to the young hybrid child, was not that amazing when they tend to see sea kings most days. Sea kings tasted even better than the squid, in Dellinger's opinion. And they try to eat him instead of trying to throw him back out of the water like this squid does.

However, this time, he was not chasing the squid or avoiding those throwing tentacles either. He wanted to explore the watery depths of the lake. It was deeper than he expected with different kinds of fish and other weird creatures. One was a small creature with sharp teeth, tentacles, and long fingers with sharp points. It tried to grab his leg and pull him down into the seaweed, but it was too weak to do so.

Dellinger pulled it out of the seaweed and bit down on its neck, crushing its throat and giving it a quick death. The creature's corpse now in hand, Dellinger continued his exploration, occasionally taking a bite out of the creature. A few more attempted to come after him as well, but he only has two hands and he needs one free. So he swam away from them quickly, still holding his first kill.

The murky water was so vastly different from the bright, almost clear blue of the sea back home. He could jump into the water and dive forever and still see the ship. Mama Rose just won't let him, though, and neither will Aster.

He stopped upon seeing a strange sight on the lakebed. It was like a little village covered in seaweed and new creatures were swimming around. At first glance, he thought they were mermaids. Their upper halves looked human and their lower halves were obviously fish. However, when he saw the face of one, the thought was dashed from his mind. Even their facial appearance looked somewhat like a fish. And their hair looked almost slimy, a shade of green that Dellinger would prefer not to associate with any mermaid.

Ever.

Though Dellinger is only two years old, thus a curious child still exploring the world and its wonders. This is no exception.

He swam over to the little underwater village, large eyes staring up at the strange homes and the statue in the center. The unusual creatures watched him, whispering behind their hands.

One swam to him, circling him curiously before floating in front of him. "What you?" he asked.

"We are mermaids, little one," the creature told him. "Though I think the better question would be what you are."

"You no mermaid," Dell denied. "Mermaid pretty. Very pretty. Almost pretty as Mama Rose. That what Young Master say."

"Humans have different ideas of what we should look like, child," she informed gently. "I assure you, we are mermaids. Now, what is your name and what are you?"

"My name Dell," he answered. "I half fighter fishman!"

"Fishman?" the mermaid repeated curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Fighter fishman," he corrected before reaching up and tugging his horns. "See?"

"What is a 'fishman'?" another creature asked while swimming circles around the two. "Such an unusual child. How does he breathe under here? There is no charm by those wizards."

"I breathe 'cause I breathe," Dellinger told the new mermaid. "You ugly mermaid. Not pretty like Mama Rose."

"You should not insult others like that, child," the mermaid scolded him, using her spear to point at him. "It's very rude."

Dellinger, however, ignored her words and focused on the spear. The spear is a weapon and it is being pointed at his face. Everyone always told him to never let any weapon be pointed at him. If it was, then get rid of the threat as quickly as possible. So he grabbed the spear by the shaft and yanked it from the mermaid's hands with strength they were not expected.

"Give that back!" the mermaid exclaimed, her hands grabbing a hold of the spear to try and remove it from the boy's hands.

It was a pathetic attempt compared to the hybrid child's strength. But it was still proving that this mermaid wants to be a threat to him. He did not understand that the mermaid was probably worried he would hurt himself and wanted to removed the sharp object from him before such an incident occurred.

The child snarled at her, his flat human teeth ejecting from his gums only to be replaced by a much sharper set. The mermaids gasped and backed away. However, the one that tried to grab the spear from him wasn't fast enough. Teeth sank into flesh and enough force applied ripped the arm from the shrieking mermaid's shoulder. Blood clouded the murky water a dark red, a trail being left as the mermaid shrieked and swam from him.

He paid the panicking crowd no mind, instead looking upwards towards the surface. "Kyahahaha! Mama Rose!" he exclaimed, dead creature in one hand and mermaid arm in the other, before he swiftly swam for the surface.

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn stared at the cheerful child that was proudly showing off his trophies to everyone on the deck. Some looked a little green at the sight of a partially eaten grindylow and severed mermaid arm. Corazon reared back, almost falling backwards over the railing to avoid the sight. Law wanted to dissect both items. Doflamingo just patted Dellinger on the head with a grin and told him that he did a good job.

Then the little hybrid ran up to her and held up his spoils. "Mama Rose! Lookie! Lookie!"

"Wow, look at these," she giggled playfully. "A grindylow and a mermaid arm. How did you get these, sweetie?"

"Went swimming," Dellinger told her with a wide grin. "This one," he held up the grindylow, "grab my leg. I kill it and eat it. This one," he lowered the first then held up the arm, "from lake mermaid. She had spear. I took arm off 'cause she try take spear back." He lowered them arm and pouted. "Mama Rose? Lake mermaid ugly."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded firmly. "They ugly. Not pretty like Mama Rose. Young Master say Mama Rose more pretty than any mermaid. Lake mermaid not pretty."

"They're really not," she chuckled in agreement. "So…when did Doffy say something like that?"

"When you swim," he answered before chomping down onto the arm. He held the grindylow out to Atticus in offering.

"Ew!" Atticus exclaimed, cringing to hide behind Evelyn.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **He met the mermaids and was disappointed. Because they weren't pretty. And he's always been told that mermaids were one of the most beautiful creatures in the sea. Then Doffy says otherwise. Because I kind of made him a bit of a dork when it come to Evelyn.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! ^^ Let me know!**

 **Oh, also. Decision time: Doffy with the portraits (short chapter) or Atticus playing 'monkey see, monkey do'?**


	16. Portraits

**Okay, I've really been wanting to do this one for a while. So here we go! ^^ This takes place some time after Doffy visits the Chamber with Evelyn. So now he's just having some fun in the castle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Doffy – Hogwarts Corridor**

They were watching him and whispering behind their hands, traveling along the wall. It made absolutely no sense to him. The frames should be borders. Instead, the occupants are easily travelling from one environment to another, the two scenes as different as rain and sunlight. He noticed a few would walk further into their picture and disappear through a door in the background and not reappear anywhere else on the wall.

Doflamingo did not know how to process what exactly he was seeing. Even the animals would travel across the photos, having seen a large giraffe taking up multiple frames as it walked along the wall. And all the portraits got along just fine. There were no fights, just the occasional argument. Various people from different timelines, if the pictures were anything to go by, would all gather into one portrait and simply gossip about the day. He even caught a few sleeping. Why does a portrait need to sleep?!

The tall blonde kind of wondered about the environment itself, though. The painted people would simply walk through undeterred, occasionally grabbing something from the ground or shelves painted into the scene then continue on their way. Letting out a low hum, he nudged a portrait into a more crooked position.

Items perched on shelves shook from the movement, causing him to reel back in surprise before grinning widely.

"We would appreciate it if you don't do that," one painted woman informed him sternly from a portrait below his current curiosity.

"Quiet, I'm experimenting," he replied, shoving the portrait more onto its side. Items fell from the shelves and kept falling until it reached the frame.

Then the items appeared in the portrait below and shattered on the floor. One item hit the woman on the head. He chuckled mischievously once the portrait was vertically laid instead of its horizontal position. It hit the portraits next to it, though, which cause those scenes to shake and the people to mutter cautiously. Letting out another chuckle, he tilted those as well, ignoring the people inside the frames.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stop that this instant!"

"Enough! I said enough!"

"Fix that right now!"

"Enough of this foolishness! I'm going to get a professor to stop this!"

Who would have thought portraits could be annoying? He took a few steps back, grinning at the portraits he turned.

Grin stretching his lips still, his strings attached to the frames then as one, tilted all of the portraits. The effect was quite entertaining. As the painted floors and landscape were tilted, the occupants lost their balance, staggering to try and stay upright.

Then the flooring or ground within the frames became too steep and the painted people and creatures fell. Frame by frame, row by row, they fell until there was no frame for them to fall into. They simply vanished when they fell through the bottom row.

Around the corner, Neville Longbottom watched curiously. He knows he should be rushing off to class, but with Snape now missing and no suitable substitute for DADA found yet, he was in no rush to anywhere but the library. Then he noticed this unnaturally tall man with spiky blonde hair wearing sunglasses and a pink feather coat. And he looked to be playing with the portraits.

A part of him wanted to confront the man and demand he fix the damage done. Another part told him to leave this man alone. The latter was definitely louder, but he could not stand by and watch someone disrespect the school in such a way. What kind of Gryffindor would he be?

"You should fix those," he said, lower than what he intended.

Doflamingo turned towards the child, his grin falling only a little. "And why would I want to do that?" he asked, turning back to the portraits. "They were annoying and this was entertaining." His head tilted before he looked back to the boy. "Do you have any idea where they even went?"

"Dunno," Neville replied with a hesitant shrug of his shoulders. "Probably to the portraits on the floor below. But they won't be happy, and neither will Filch if he has to fix all this. You really should put them back right."

"Fufufu, no," he chuckled, turning away from the portraits towards the boy. "I think they're much better like this."

Neville gulped when the blonde man was close enough to effectively tower over him. He was definitely much taller close up, even with his knees bent and his back hunched a little.

"Don't bother thinking that I'm going to demand you keep this a secret," the blonde told him. "I don't care if you tell them I did this or not."

He sidestepped around the boy and continued down the hall, tilting more portraits as he walked by them. It really was quite fun.

 **Here is a line!**

All anyone could do was stare in shock at the walls. Every single portrait in the castle, even those close to the ceiling, were all tilted sideways. They could hear the voices of the portrait residents demanding that the frames be corrected, but it had to be done carefully.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore demanded, looking over the crowd of staff and students.

He half expected the Weasley Twins to be the main culprits. But even they looked to each other in confusion and shook their heads, denying that either did anything to each other.

"I saw who did it, sir," Neville announced hesitantly.

"Would you mind telling me, Mister Longbottom?" the elderly headmaster asked, soothing his voice in order for the nervous child to relax enough to tell him.

"He was hard to miss," Neville started. "I told him that he should stop, but he didn't listen."

"Mister Longbottom, a name, if you would."

"I don't know his name. He was tall, really tall. Taller than Hagrid, even. And he had blonde hair. And he was wearing pink feathers."

Dumbledore held up a hand, already knowing the culprit. "Say no more. I will handle this incident. Argus, I suggest recruiting the ghosts to help right these portraits. I will go and speak with the man responsible."

 **Here is a line!**

"So, where were you?" Evelyn asked, dropping herself onto her husband's lap.

"I was off investigating that castle," Doflamingo replied with an uncaringly shrug, his arms wrapping around his rose's waist and holding her tightly. "And I turned a few pictures. Where do they go when there is no more for them to fall into anyway?"

Brows furrow, she leaned forwards enough to look at him over his shoulder. "You know what? I really don't know."

He hummed lowly in thought. "Do they feel pain?"

"I never really asked."

"Doffy," Trebol called. "That old man is coming to the ship again."

"Throw him overboard," the captain waved off.

 **Malfoy Manor – Before Voldemort Confrontation**

It is one thing to be going through this strange world in order to protect his wife and his family. That does not mean he has to enjoy the random paintings yelling at them to get out or throw insults at them.

"Are these portraits like the ones at that school?" Doflamingo asked curiously.

"More than likely," Evelyn answered with a shrug, Atticus leaning towards the paintings from the safety of her arms. "Lots of pureblood families will have various portraits of their ancestors and cousins and other such folk."

"So they fall, too?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Don't know," she returned, smiling mischievously. "Why not try it?"

Chuckling deeply, he grasped a frame then sharply turned it. The painted person dropped from the frame, still yelling at him, but no longer insults. Demands came from their mouths this time as he continued flipping portraits one by one. Even the children, seeing the idea as a fun one, Law included, started turning the portraits.

Dellinger tore one down, though, then propped it against the wall upside down. "Oops," he chirped happily as it clattered to the floor since Jora was still holding him.

"Picture people fall!" Atticus declared, flipping another portrait.

In the end, the whole family, despite some thinking it being nothing more than shenanigans, started turning the portraits, laughing at the shouts. Doflamingo pressed against one, like he was expecting to see down to where the painted people were falling. Still grinning, he said, "How's the weather down there?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Short but kind of fun. It wasn't as funny as I was expecting it to be, but this is how Neville meets Doffy. And since Doffy was not hostile, Neville has no clue just how lucky he is. So there we have it! ^^**

 **So next chapter: Monkey See, Monkey Do or Doffy's attempts at proposing to Evelyn?**


	17. Mimic

**So as everyone knows, children mimic. Kind of how they learn.**

 **Here are some examples of why we should watch what we say or do around children.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter belong to their rightful owners. I'll put them back when I'm done playing with them.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine. I am the rightful owner and they will go back on my shelf when I am done with them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Words**

There is an age old saying, 'Monkey see, Monkey Do'. The saying is not limited to the primates. Many other animals, by watching their parents or other members of herd, flocks, or packs, learn life in the same manner. This unfortunately also includes humans, children in specific. And it is not always a good thing concerning the child or the parents.

In the case of one little Donquixote Atticus, it was not a good thing. Most of his speech developed well enough due to no one talking to him with the 'baby voice', instead with clear words and tones to both him and his big brother Dell. Everyone wanted both boys to speak as clearly as possible as soon as they could speak.

However, this was how they learned. By mimicking. Often enough, someone would repeat a word until the boys said it correctly. Some words, though, were not meant for their ears or to emerge from their lips until they were told they're old enough for them.

"Damn!"

Everyone froze, slowly turning to the frustrated child sitting on the floor with a collapsed fort made of wooden blocks in front of him. The winged snake of his was coiled behind him, wings stretched out with one propped up against the child's back.

"Atticus," Doflamingo called, crouching in front of his son. "Where fif you learn that word?"

"Everyone," the child replied, stacking his blocks once again.

"Okay, I can't argue that," the tall blonde muttered, ruffling his own hair. "But you can't say it."

"Why not?" Atticus asked, blinking up at his father curiously.

"Because it's an adult word. Only grown-ups can use it."

"What 'bout shit?"

"No," Doflamingo denied with a subtle flinch.

"Bitch?"

Snickers from the others filled the air, but their captain managed to contain his own laughs. "No."

"Fuck?"

"No!" he exclaimed in panic, covering his son's mouth while looking around the room in a display of fear. Lowering his hand, he brought a finger to his lips. "Never say that word, especially around your Mama."

"Okay," Atticus accepted, unaffected by the sudden shout of mouth covering. The others were having difficulty breathing from their laughter before he spoke again. "Daddy, I say asshole?"

Whoever managed to hold their laughter released it with a vengeance, the room filling up with the sound like a den of hyenas. It filled the room to max capacity then spilled out the spread for miles. Even Doflamingo could not contain his amusement.

"Ask your Mama."

"Okay!" Atticus chirped then leaned sideways a little bit, looking over the pink feathers on his father's shoulders. "Mama?"

Doflamingo froze then slowly turned to spot his wife behind him. Corazon was behind her, shaking with held back amusement as Evelyn drummed her fingers on her arm. "I take responsibility for that one," she said calmly, though the tone was firm enough to shut everyone up. "Those others, though…"

"Well," the tall blonde tried with a wide grin. "These things just slip out."

"Slip out, sure," she mockingly agreed, returning his grin with a sarcastic smirk. "In just about every conversation."

"I'm telling him not to say them," he defended.

"I see that. But he shouldn't be saying them in the first place." Flicking her husband's forehead, she sighed in annoyance. "Have you ever heard of 'monkey see, monkey do'?"

"Briefly."

"Watch yourself from now on," she warned then turned to the others. "That applies to all of you. Watch the language!"

"Yes, Evelyn," they responded in unison as Doflamingo rubbed the spot she flicked.

"He's going to start saying these things eventually, my rose."

"Not when he's three!"

"…I can't argue that."

 **Drinks**

"This is a bad idea," Dellinger told him as they finally grabbed a dark purple glass bottle filled with liquid sloshing inside as the bottle was moved.

"You always say that," Atticus pointed out.

"Someone has to be the voice of reason," Dell explained as the younger blonde hopped down from the counter, landed flat footed on the floor.

"My voice of reason needs to hit puberty already," Atticus joked, trying to uncork the bottle.

"Seriously, Atti, Young Master won't like the fact that you're getting into his wine," the hybrid tried to convince. "He hardly let's Baby 5 or Buffalo drink it."

"Just a sip," the young (but taller) blonde reassured as the cork finally popped out of the bottle. It flew through the air, ricocheting from wall to counter to shelf then falling to the floor and rolling to a stop. "Oops. Okay, except for maybe that, he'll never know."

Sighing in defeat, Dellinger shrugged his shoulders as the younger drank from the wine bottle itself. Using a wineglass was leaving evidence, but Dell thinks this is pretty obvious, too. The level of the liquid inside the bottle obviously changed, but it was less likely to be noticed than an actual glass being used.

Blinking, Atticus lowered the bottle, smacking his lips while wiping his tongue over them. "Really, not that bad," he commented before hacking. "Ack! Aftertaste!"

"Let me try!" Dellinger exclaimed, snatching the bottle to take a sip. They'll get into trouble anyway, so might as well make it worth it.

 **Drinks-Line**

Evelyn looked over her shoulder, ears detecting giggling and scampering feet. That generally meant the boys were being mischievous once again. Not dangerous or harmful, just mischievous.

"My rose," Doflamingo greeted as he sat next to her, gently pulling her to his lap.

"Asshole," she returned, noting that he was staring at his moving fingers curiously, though he felt tense. "What's wrong?"

"May be nothing," he replied. "But I haven't been able to use my strings since Atticus crashed into my legs a while ago."

"That's odd," she commented, taking his large hand into her own petite pair. Despite the condition of her body, she can still feel through some touch. Depending. Her magic, however, went dormant, unable to handle her current state. "Did he do anything?"

"Just ran into my legs, giggled, then ran off," he replied with a shrug. Now that he though about the somewhat unusual behavior, there was something off about it. Their child seemed slightly uncoordinated.

"Um, Mama Rose?" a cautious voice called, drawing the attention of the couple.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked, turning around on her husband's lap to look over his shoulder in order to actually see Baby 5. He wrapped an arm across her waist for support.

"I think you need to see the garden," Baby 5 suggested, looking out the window.

Curious, both Evelyn and Doflamingo looked out as well. "The blooms are quite large this year," he noted.

"Unusually large and overly colorful," Evelyn added with a sigh, hand rubbing her forehead. "Where is Atticus?"

A scream of fright caused a spurred response. Evelyn and Doflamingo both ran to the room the sound originated from, seeing Trebol as he really was, skin and bone and hunched over with his cane as a support. A puddle of stick was all around him, various colors telling them what it once was.

"We don't know what's going on," Diamante explained when he spotted them. "Is Atticus loosing control over his powers or something?"

"Why?" Evelyn asked while Trebol was ease down by Buffalo into a chair nearby.

"He ran through here and then all of that just fell off Trebol," the swordsman explained, indicating the puddle.

"Mama Rose! Mama Rose! Mama Rose!" a high-pitched voice called out as a certain hybrid child suddenly burst into the room, heading straight for the woman. Doflamingo, as quick as ever, managed to catch the boy before he could plow into Evelyn and cause some unintentional damage. "Mama Rose! Mama Rose! Mama Rose!"

"Okay, Dell, honey, I need you to calm down," Evelyn tried to soothe, placing her cold hand son Dellinger's bright pink cheeks. "What is going on?"

"Atti wanted to drink Young Master's drink! Now all the chairs and couches are on the ceiling! Kyahahahaha!" He suddenly stopped and blinked. "Why is everything upside down?"

Everyone froze and blinked. "And that…explains everything," Evelyn muttered, swatting her husband wherever she could reach. "Stop drinking in front of the children!" Turning, she marched from the room. "Luna! I'm going to need your help fixing everything!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I feel like there should be more moments, but I can't think of any right now. Hope you guys enjoyed this, though! If any of you have any ideas for me, throw them out there and I will see what I can do! See ya next time ^^**

 ** **What shall next time be? Atticus meeting a Pervert? Or meeting the Admirals? You guys decide! Please, do decide. I only get, like, one vote per choice so I still get to choose. Please...vote.****


	18. Admirals

**So this one part I wrote for 'The Snake Charmer' put this idea into my head and I thought "That would be funny. Why not write it?"**

 **So here we are! Atticus meets the Marine Admirals! XD Oh, boy…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: I claim Atticus and Estrella. Deal with it.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Atticus -11**

"He's really tall," Atticus whispered, tugging on his father's feathered coat as he gazed upon the tall dark-haired man in a yellow striped suit.

"Oooh, Doflamingo," the man greeted with a strange smile.

"Admiral Kizaru," Doflamingo returned with a nod of his head and a wide grin. His son stepped behind him, clutching his leg now. He felt faint shocks coming from his child, but knew they were not going to harm him, so said nothing.

"Is there supposed to be a meeting today?" Kizaru inquired, rubbing the back of his head as he gazed to the sky. "Hmm, I suppose there is." He blinked then looked down to Atticus, who was still trying to hide behind his father and was in the process of shifting to be under the feather coat. "Who is this?" he asked, bending down to see the shy boy better.

'Shy' was probably too strong a word for Atticus at the moment. It was more like he was cautious, his magic warning him of how powerful the new person is. His father knows how his magic acts around devil fruit users sometimes. The more powerful the fruit or the user, the more his magic reacts. Logia types are the worst.

"My son," Doflamingo replied, looking down at the eleven-year-old blonde. "This is Atticus. My brother is a marine and I thought he might like to see his nephew while the meeting went on."

"Oooh, nice to meet you," Kizaru said to Atticus, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Atticus' eyes widen, looking back and forth between the man and his father. This is a bad idea, and he knows that. Why wasn't his dad saying anything? Does he not remember when he accidentally burned Monet right after she ate her fruit?! Granted it was a mild burn, but still!

The grin on his father's face told him that yes, he does remember. And he wants to see if it would happen again and what those consequences will be.

Swallowing thickly, magic tingling along his skin until it was almost visible to the Admiral, he shook Kizaru's hand. Only when skin met skin, his magic surged, resulting in a harsh shock that caused the marine to jerk his hand back. A slight electrical burn was on his palm, close to the size of the boy's hand, with slight strings of the shock still running over his arm and causing his muscles to twitch.

He stared at it curiously, twisting his hand this way and that before looking down at the blushing Atticus, who managed to grab a part of his father's coat and tuck it around him. Eyebrows raised before he looked to the grinning Shichibukai. "Wait here for a moment," he told the blonde before walking off.

"Dad?" Atticus called. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not," Doflamingo reassured, trying to look down at his son but Atticus managed to wrap himself up in the pink feathers. Maybe he should invest in a coat for Atticus.

"Are you in trouble?"

"I don't think so."

"So where's he going?"

"Fufufufufu, I think he's getting someone else," Doflamingo replied with a chuckle. Supposedly, Kizaru and Aokiji are the more laid-back Admirals. Those two can either take a joke, let it fly over their heads, or make a joke without really meaning to. It was Akainu he had to worry about.

Sure enough, Kizaru returned with another Admiral, Aokiji. Doflamingo wasn't entirely sure if Kizaru was just testing to see if it would happen to someone else or if he really knew what he's doing. Though judging from the fact that he's hiding the singed hand, he is probably planning a joke.

"Kizaru said you have someone I should meet," Aokiji commented as the pair stood in front of Doflamingo.

"That would be my son," he replied, playing along as he tugged his coat free from his child's hands. "Atticus, come out here and meet the Admirals."

"This is funny to you, but we'll get in trouble!" Atticus pointed out.

"Will not," he returned. "Come out from behind my leg and meet Admiral Aokiji."

Atticus looked to the tall man with tanned skin and thick curly hair. For some reason, he had a cover for his eyes on his forehead, and he looked like he was just woken up from a nap. This is an Admiral?

Aokiji stared down at the little blonde child. He would like to think of himself as good with children, but this boy looked outright terrified. It can't be because of his own height. After all, he lives with Doflamingo. Enough said there. Maybe just a fear of marines?

Crouching down to be more level with the child, he held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Atticus," he said. "Name's Aokiji."

Bright green eyes stared at his hand like it was going to bite him and refuse to let go. He's not going to take the boy away. He's not proud of what happened at Ohara, though he was glad that he did manage to save Nico Robin. Whether it was really a good thing or not has yet to fully reveal itself. But he sure as hell was not taking Doflamingo's child away from him, especially with the man standing right there. He is not suicidal.

"Atticus, be polite and shake the Admiral's hand," Doflamingo encouraged.

"Don't wanna," Atticus pouted, staring at his father like he finally lost it. He probably did. "It's a bad idea."

"I know I raised you better than that," the Shichibukai snickered. "Or more like, your Mama did."

"It's not that big of a deal," Aokiji placated, ready to rise.

"No, it's a big deal," Doflamingo told him.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up already!" Atticus snarled at his father before reaching for Aokiji's hand.

They didn't even touch before his magic surged forth and encased Aokiji's arm in heat. He jerked back, waving his hand as though extinguishing flames before blowing icy breath onto his limb.

"Now that's something," he commented.

"I thought so, too," Kizaru agreed, holding up his own hand that was still slightly burnt.

The two locked gazes before turning to Doflamingo and Atticus. "Wait here," Aokiji told them before grabbing Kizaru's arm and dragging him away.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Atticus informed his father, crossing his arms.

Doflamingo took a small step back so that his child was in front of him instead of behind his legs before he crouched down and planted his chin into his palm. Of course he was grinning with amusement. "They're having a good time, though."

"You're enjoying this!" the eleven-year-old accused.

"Immensely!"

"You know, you're supposed to set an example for me to follow," the boy pointed out with a scowl. "Not lead me into trouble and laugh about it."

"That is part of being a parent," Doflamingo argued before noticing the two Admirals returning with a third behind them. "Okay, now we're in trouble. Try to not let loose."

Atticus' eyes grew wide when he saw the third Admiral being led to them by the first two. Those two looked like they were ready to sit down with snacks and watch a show. The newcomer looked like he would rather be somewhere else, probably killing someone. He just had a mean look to him.

"Admiral Akainu, I did not think Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji would bring you over," Doflamingo stated with his customary grin in place, rising to his full height.

"They tell me you brought company with you," the man said harshly.

Atticus drew back, his magic already rushing over his skin. The more nervous he felt and the more powerful the logia, the worse his magic was and the harder it was to control. He really wishes that he was allowed to bring Estrella off the ship, but his father said no, she's getting too big.

"Just my son, Atticus," he replied. "I thought my brother would like to see his nephew. And Atticus was curious about the meetings since the last one he kind of crashed into and he was more focused on a snake fight."

"I heard about that," Akainu growled, crossing his arms. "You know that when you are summoned, your crew stays on your ship. We cannot have them gallivanting around causing problems."

"He isn't my crew, he's my son," the blonde corrected, his grin getting tighter. He really does not like Akainu and his 'mightier than thou' attitude. Half the time, he wanted to wrap his strings around the bastard and throw him into the sea to drown. "If you don't believe me, you can always go ask…what's his rank again, Atticus?"

"Captain now," his child supplied.

"Right, Captain Rocinante," he finished. "He is, after all, my little brother."

"That is beside the point," the magma Admiral pointed out with a wave of his large hand. "Either you return him to your ship or I will."

"Touch my son and I will kill you," Doflamingo warned, grin vanishing quickly.

Atticus dashed back behind his father's leg, grabbing a hold of the coat with one hand while the other grabbed the brightly colored pants. His magic was getting worse now, ready to react at the slightest sign.

"Are you threatening me, Doflamingo?" the man challenged, his arms already turning to magma.

"Oh no, I'm making a promise," the blonde answered, fingers spread and thin strings already seeping from the tips.

That was all his magic needed before it suddenly pushed forth and crashed into Akainu, throwing him far away. The other three men could only stare in surprise as the yelling Admiral crossed the sky before finally landing.

Into the sea.

"Someone go get him," Aokiji lazily ordered before several surprised marines jumped into the water to rescue their superior.

"That was more interesting than I thought it would be," Kizaru admitted.

"It was entertaining," the icy Admiral agreed with a nod. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Atticus. Doflamingo."

"Admirals," the blonde returned, nodding to the two as they walked away. Looking down at his terrified son, who was watching the marines with wide eyes, he chuckled. "Fufufu, I think we need to keep you away from the Admirals."

"Yeah," his son agreed.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **That went a little better than I thought. Man, Kizaru and Aokiji are such pranksters. That or they're overly curious. Which was bad news for Akainu. Face it guys, after what he did at Marineford, you think it's sweet revenge against him. Guess what!**

 **It is! At least for me. I gotta make him suffer somewhere.**

 **Now... An Estrella chapter or a funny Misunderstanding? Wait... did I already post that one?**


	19. Thick

**This one is the result of me and my co-worker/ friend just saying random crap that could be taken completely out of context. It was a funny day that day, and she suggested I throw it into a story.**

 **So I did! ^^ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. No One Piece or Harry Potter character, reference, or anything like it belong to me.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though, so…there! : )**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

He has no problem with his older brother wanting to spend time with others besides himself and their two older 'siblings'. It is the fact that he is spending time with Bellamy that bothers him.

Bellamy the Hyena. Normally haunting the town on Jaya with heavy words of discouragement to any pirates on the docks or in town that proclaim a dream or goal that most would disregard because of the sheer stupidity and/or impossibility. Typically a bully that his Dad only accepted on a whim, meaning he was bored and was hoping for some kind of entertainment watching the brute squirm. There are no special plans for the burly blonde, no secret agendas or potential roles for him to fill in. If, more like when, Bellamy is defeated, he's cut loose with no chance of trying to excuse himself.

He's a nobody to the Family. Unimportant. Completely useless.

So why does his brother like the stupid brute so much?!

Atticus is not even sure where the crush came from. Dell just randomly came into his room, plopped himself on Atticus' bed, and confessed his crush on a certain Hyena that tends to try and copy Doflamingo however he can. So Dell likes the weird blonde.

No one approves of it. Anyone that encourages it is generally joking, but Dell takes it as seriously as Baby 5 does when it comes to her boyfriends. Atticus wants to grab Dell by his horns and slam him into a wall sometimes. Why can he not see that Bellamy is completely unworthy of the Family? Thus making him even more unworthy of any affection the hybrid may have for him!

But no… Dell had to develop a crush on the idiot. Was it the muscles? Maybe. The brain? Not likely, it barely exists. The volatile nature? More than likely.

His inner ranting ceased when he was walking by a closed door and his ears picked up strange sounds. Now this is generally nothing new. Many rooms, rooms he has been banned from, tend to have similar sounds in them. But not this room. This door leads to a weapon room. The reason it is referred to as **A** weapon room and not **THE** weapon room is because they have maybe four weapon rooms. And these sounds he's hearing? Never from a weapon room.

What manner of sounds is he hearing, one would ask. Slurping and soft moans.

What the hell? Atticus stared at the door with a raised brow then looked over to his shoulder to where Estrella was staring at the door as well.

"Mhm, it's so thick!" one voice exclaimed happily before the slurping continued.

Atticus blanched as Estrella reared back. Was that Dellinger?!

"Stop sucking on it!" another protested.

Emerald eyes blinked as the serpent's wings pressed tightly to her own body. That sounded like Bellamy.

"… _Oh, hell, no! No, no, no, and NO! Hell no!"_ Atticus hissed angrily, but backed away from the door with slow, cautious steps. He backtracked to the corner of the hall then spun on his heel with intent to run and find an adult that can do something about the pair. However, another wall stopped him from moving.

He blinked, rubbing his head and wondered why the wall he crashed into was laughing at him. Shaking his head for a second, he looked up to see his grinning father watching him with amusement.

" _Just who we need_!" Estrella commented from behind him.

"Dad!" he exclaimed happily, grabbing his father's hand and tugging on it to coax the man to follow him back to the door. "I think Bellamy is being a Dell-Pervert!"

"A Dell-Pervert?" he repeated as his son stopped in front of the door. Before he could say anything else, though, the sounds reached into his ears.

More slurping and some sighing now, as well as Bellamy exclaiming, "Will you stop putting it in your mouth?!"

The grin fell from Doflamingo's lips as his expression turned blank. Atticus could see through the blank face that his father was trying to register the words carefully, thinking maybe he misheard the statement.

"But it's so good!" Dell's voice rang through next.

Atticus smugly looked up to his father, arms crossing over his chest as even Estrella puffed up mockingly. "Dell-Pervert," he confirmed.

That was enough for Doflamingo to throw the door open, veins bulging on his forehead and lips twisted into a snarl. Yet instead of the expected, overprotective rage that would be appropriate in such a situation he froze and stared at the two wide-eyed blondes.

Dellinger was sitting on Bellamy's stomach, the older blonde's hand in his mouth. At least, a part of it was, along with some trails of blood slipping out of the corner of his lips. Bellamy had his other hand on Dellinger's head, as though in the process of trying to shove the hybrid boy off of him, failing as well.

The younger released the hand, grinning widely as he waved to them. "Young Master! Atticus!"

"Dellinger," Doflamingo returned as Atticus and Estrella were too busy trying to process the scene before them. "Bellamy. What is going on in here?"

"I was looking at the swords and this little shit snuck up on me!" Bellamy explained, glaring to the nonchalant hybrid. "I cut my hand trying to catch the sword, then he tackled me to the ground and started drinking my blood and chewing on my hand!"

"That's what was going on?!" Atticus exclaimed. The weapon on the ground with a small amount of blood on the edge confirmed the story. "It sounded like Dell was-"

"Never mind that," the king cut him off, covering his son's mouth. "Just watch what you say, the both of you."

"Hold it!" the youngest shouted, yanking his father's hand from his mouth. "Just what was Dell calling thick?!"

"His blood, obviously!" Dellinger replied with a chirp, tongue darting out to lick up any red substance around his mouth. "It's so rich, too! Most people had thinner blood than this." He latched back onto the hand, sucking loudly.

"Stop putting that in your mouth!" Bellamy roared, returning to his attempt of shoving Dellinger off him.

"See, things like that!" Doflamingo sigh in exasperation. "Through a door to someone who has no idea what is actually happening, the words paint a different picture. These doors and walls are not as thick as we would like."

Bellamy blinked before his brain finally registered the words, then he started coughing and making many denials, most along the lines of 'like hell I would even think of asking this sick creep for anything like that'. Dell just looked happy to be sitting on the burly blonde, sucking the blood from the hand that won't clot unless he stopped slurping it.

With a heavy sigh, Atticus marched over to his big brother and pulled him off. "You'll kill him if you don't stop," he informed the hybrid.

"Oops! Kyahahahaha!" Dellinger laughed, unashamed of the red covering his lips.

 **Here is a line!**

"So what caused that expression?" Evelyn teased as Doflamingo dropped himself onto the couch, ignoring Aster's harsh hisses at nearly being hit by a long arm.

"One of the strangest moments of my life," he replied with a sigh. "Watch out for Bellamy and Dellinger being close. Now that Dellinger has had a taste for Bellamy's blood, he may want more."

Evelyn looked up at him, her fingers drumming the arm of the couch. "Dare I ask?"

"No. You don't want to know."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Oh, my, gosh! That was great!**

 **At least, it was to me. Hope you guys enjoyed it, too! ^^ See ya next time!**

 **Voting Time: What shall the next chapter be? I want them to be a sorta-serious chapter, so will it be Doffy proving his faithfulness to Evelyn, or will it be an Estrella chapter, little snippets of her life with Atticus?**


	20. Loyalty

**This randomly popped into my head one day. A lot of you have guess what happened to Evelyn, so I'm just going to reveal what it is here instead of the big reveal in 'The Snake Charmer'. That will still be a big reveal to the characters, but it won't be so shocking to all of you. Because you guys kept guessing right. Here I was thinking I was being clever… (pouts)**

 **Anyway, this will be a unusual conversation between husband and wife. Because how many couples actually have talks like this one? If you recall correctly, Evelyn commented on Doffy have a high sex drive during her talk with Rocinante in 'The Emerald Rose'. Now with Evelyn as a doll, she can't do anything for her husband sexually. And she knows how he can get.**

 **The big question is what does Doffy say about it? Read on and find out. This is one of those serious chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. Nope. Atticus and Estrella are mine, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Her skin was hard, light reflecting off the pristine porcelain as her jointed fingers flexed. The porcelain was ivory white, bright green petals painted around her wrists, neck, and down her legs. Her once silky obsidian hair that cascaded down her back was now simple black yarn braided into dreadlocks.

Sugar tried to turn her into a toy that would still be pretty. In a sense, she did succeed. Most of her other toys looked like something that belongs in a toy box. Doflamingo told Evelyn that he wanted to put her up on a padded throne in the middle of a shrine. Thankfully the new porcelain body is sturdy enough to still smack her husband when he was being a dork.

There is still a problem with her new body, however. She's stuck in it until they can find a doctor that is willing to cure her ailments. She doubts they ever would. Law, with his Ope-Ope no Mi, would be the closest candidate. But while there is a chance of him fixing the trauma to her brain, he would not be able to repair her heart. And that is what was slowly killing her.

Doflamingo doesn't want to hear it. He fully believes that she can be cured. That she can be saved. That he can spare Atticus the pain he suffered as a child. That he can do what his father failed to do, save the life of the one he loves. But she knows that this is beyond even his power.

He will refuse to even acknowledge such a fact. Meaning she'll stay like this until Sugar either dies or loses consciousness due to shock or trauma. And just to make sure no one does that to the young girl, other members of the Family protect her. Mainly Monet, with others doing so when the older sister is on a mission elsewhere.

And so long as Evelyn is stuck in this porcelain body, she can do nothing for her husband. They can still talk. They can hug. He kisses her cold surface but she can't return the favor. She can't do anything for him in many regards.

This has been on her mind for some time. And while it isn't one she likes to think about, she has to keep his health in mind as well. He is an active man in several ways. His mind has to handle challenges. His body still goes through with training so he would not lose his edge. His Haki is activated several times a week just to make sure it doesn't somehow get locked away.

His sex life, however, is something else entirely right now.

Aster, at twenty feet, was coiled in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, Evelyn laying on top of her basilisk. Slowly, she turned her head to Doflamingo, who was going over some paperwork she didn't bother looking through earlier.

"I've been thinking about something," she confessed.

"Oh?" he replied, looking to her with a quirked brow before grinning. "And what has been on your mind, my rose?"

"Why haven't you taken any concubines?"

He froze, grin falling from his lips in surprise. His head tilted in confusion as he stepped around the desk and came over to her. "Because I am married to you," he told her.

"Lots of kings have their queens and a harem of concubines," she pointed out. "You only have a queen that cannot please you. And no concubines."

He scoffed, smirking as he shook his head. "Fufufufufu, why would I want some random woman in my bed when I have the most beautiful, wonderful woman in all the seas as my bride?" he asked, reaching out and cupping her doll face.

"Who can do nothing for you," she shot back firmly, pulling away from the large hand. Aster grumbled under her, but she didn't say anything to her familiar. "You used to have any woman you wanted. Even when we got together, you could have any of them. You just refused them because of me. And I know you still have that sex drive, yet I cannot do anything about it. As long as I am your little porcelain doll, I'm just here for decoration." Sighing heavily, she shook her head when he looked ready to protest her statement. "Doffy, what I'm saying is that you don't have to hold back because of me. I won't get upset. I won't get angry. I won't accuse you of cheating on me."

"But I would be," he cut her off. "Evelyn, you are my wife. And king or not, you are the only woman for me. Even though I can have a whole harem to myself, I don't want one. So I will wait. Just like I have done before, I will wait for you."

"And if I'm stuck like this for years?" she pressed. "Two years. Five years? Ten years? The rest of our damn lives? You won't give in and touch another woman. You'll just keep waiting for me?"

"Of course," the blonde said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I? You are my rose, the one I love. I can't be unfaithful to you, Evelyn. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Even if you keep telling me to go get laid, I won't do it. If I have to, I'll be a teenager again and just use my hand."

Evelyn shoved his chest, earning a chuckle from him. "You don't have to do that to yourself," she softly told him. "It's not healthy."

"Fufufu, then I'm just a unhealthy man that refuses to get treatment," Doflamingo mused playfully, leaning back down to press his lips to her smooth forehead. "I won't do that to you, my rose."

She may say it would benefit his personal healthy, but he could hear what she wasn't saying. What she wasn't wanting to have plaguing his mind. But it was already there. Long before this conversation, the thought was there.

For an unknown amount of time, she is a doll. She can't fight or risk her fragile body breaking. He's already having the castle floors padded so that she doesn't get knocked over or trip and get hurt. The toys can still be broken, and can still die. He won't risk her, so he is doing everything he can to keep her safe. He knows she'll argue with him at times, maybe even do things her own way without him knowing. It's one of the factors he truly loves about her. He'll still do what he can to protect her.

So long as she is in her current body, any sexual activity between them stopped. And despite her giving him permission to find a woman for relief, he knows that it would still affect her psychologically. Because there would be a woman able to give him what he needs, and she is unable to do it.

Jealousy? No.

Grief. Frustration. Self-doubt. Self-resentment. The fear of being replaced so easily.

His rose won't hold it over him because she would understand that he would need relief. She'll hold it over herself. Because her body was the one that is failing. Because she is unable to provide that intimacy. And because she would hear all about it from any gossip running the mill. Which would start the whole cycle over again.

No. He won't do that to her. Not to his rose, the only woman he ever felt like he could truly love. He won't replace her. He won't cheat on her. He won't be with another woman. Ever! They can drape themselves over him all they like, but if they try getting under his belt, then he'll throw them off. Let rumors start up about his sexuality, he won't care. He won't be with anyone but his Evelyn!

Even if he has to wait years.

 **Here is a line!**

The women of Dressrosa are quite beautiful, Evelyn noted. Some of them just loved being around the family, probably wanting to brag to friends that they got close to the leaders of their country. Mostly, they kept getting close to Doflamingo.

She would watch them as they sprawled over the furniture he would sit on, acting like she was ignoring them as they giggled and whispered to her husband. If he caves in, she refuses to hold it over him. He is a man and she is unable to help him with relief in that regard. So she will stay silent.

One of the women, young with straight dark brown hair and flirtatiously blinking blue eyes, reached up to Doflamingo's bared chest, her fingertips lightly tracing over his muscles. Her hand slipped under the opened shirt before her king reacted.

Evelyn watched in shock as her husband's grin fell and he shoved the young woman off of his couch, sneering at her, "Don't touch me like that again. I have no use for whores that clamor for status or wealth."

"Behehehe, stupid girl," Trebol laughed, looking over to their king. "Doffy, do you want us to get rid of this parasite?"

The other women watched with wide eyes, some slowly leaning away from the fuming blonde as he sharply nodded. Trebol grabbed the fallen girl then yanked her to her feet before tossing her over to Baby 5 to be 'escorted' out.

Not even looking to the others, he ordered calmly, "Leave."

Almost eagerly, the women scattered, much to the amusement of the family members still seated. Once they were gone, Doflamingo shivered with disgust. "Ugh!"

"You know-" Evelyn started.

"Don't," Doflamingo cut her off. "I already told you, my rose. I will not take another woman to my bed. Besides that, that little girl's touch made me sick to my stomach. She was what, fourteen?"

"Oh… well, in that case," she brushed off. "Do whatever the hell you want… asshole."

The tall blonde grinned at her, chuckling deeply before reached across the gap between their seats and pulling her over to his lap. "Much better," he chirped.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Short, but serious and I think kind of sweet. But seriously, how many women tell their man to go out and cheat on them? We're freaking vicious. I mean, we can claim to understand why our man would cheat on us when we're too sick to do anything for them, but we still get angry. I mean, we get pissed.**

 **Of course, the only romantic relationship I was in was back in high school and last for a year until I got this email from family asking me if I knew where my bf was because they didn't know, and they last heard he was hanging with another girl. This was after I didn't hear from him for a week.**

 **Person experience aside, not what I was trying to implicate here. I was trying to show just how much Doffy does care for Evelyn. How well he knows her. And how far he is willing to go for her.**

 **Am I even saying this right? Hope I am. Oh, well. How you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter: Drunken Crew or Potions Part 2? You guys have asked for both, so now you get to choose! ^^**


	21. Drunk

**You've wanted it! Well here it is! The Donquixote Crew falling off the ship while drunk! And yes, this will be everyone during one event. Doffy counts it as a one-time deal, Evelyn just adds on that it was each of them. So we're mashing it together into a one-time event with everyone doing it! ^^ Hope this turns out well enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Since this was before Atticus being born, I don't need to lay claim to him. So I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them for my personal amusement. And yours, too!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Pirates will drink. This is a fact of life. It is possible that there are a few pirates in the world that refuse to drink alcohol, but a good majority will still drink. Probably to make up for the one that don't.

So really, Evelyn should not have been surprised in any way when Doflamingo decided to anchor the ship for the night and haul out the liquor. She was more surprised by how much there was and the variety. Everyone, of course, has their own preference, but she was not expecting that much.

To no surprise, Diamante went to the tequila, same as Trebol. Doffy and a few others had wine with tequila of vodka mixed in, whichever the blonde had out and was offering. Jora just drank regular wine. Everyone else seemed to believe that rum or regular sake would do just fine. There were even kegs of mead and ordinary beer.

She just hopes that they can hold their liquor as well as they often brag they can/ So far, they are showing that the alcohol is affecting them, but no one if tripping over themselves or confessing their darkest secrets in a drunken slur too thick to decipher. Though only time will tell. They just got started an hour ago, after all.

" _Expecting problems_?' Aster inquired, poking out of her hair.

" _Drunken pirates with only two that can swim_ ," she pointed out calmly. " _We're all on the ship. Why would I not expect trouble_?"

" _Calm down_ ," the basilisk reassured gently, butting his head against her chin. " _I doubt they're that stupid_."

Lifting her brow in questions, she watched the tipsy pirates stagger around, a few dropping into chairs. In Doflamingo's case, onto the table where some of the others were sitting _. "How can they get this drunk in an hour_?"

Aster scanned over the crew before tilting his head. " _Talent_?" he offered humorously.

Evelyn huffed a short laugh and shook her head slowly. " _Probably_."

Doflamingo leaned back, stretching across the surface of the table he claimed as his chair, somehow avoiding the wineglasses and pints around him. He stared at her, his head tilted back enough that everyone and everything looked upside-down to him, his lips stretched into their usual wide grin. "Evelyn, my rose! Join us for a drink!" he exclaimed happily.

"I think someone needs to stay sober on deck," she returned, crossing her arms with a smirk dancing on her lips. "I'm a little paranoid that someone is going to do something stupid. And I would like to be the sole survivor to that embarrassing memory."

He scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Nonsense! Have a glass of wine with me."

"No means no, asshole," she scolded.

"Be that way then," he accepted with a shrug, pulling himself back up then stepping down from the table, his stumbling steps taking him over to Vergo in order to drape over the man. One of the two that doesn't actually look or act drunk at the moment. No surprise, Gladius is the other.

" _Well, either they're still sober or they're very good actors_ ," Aster commented, his tongue flickering out.

" _Good actors_ ," Evelyn supplied, her eyes on Pica, who was leaning against the railing.

Now, she knows the ship was built to last. It has survived so much and it has to be study enough to handler her crew. Especially considering the size of some of them. Pica is easily one of the largest and stockiest of the crew, thick with layers upon layers of muscle, mainly on his torso and arms, resulting in him being more top heavy than the others. All it would take is a good wave on the water to rock their ship just right and he would topple over.

But Pica was in better shape than Gladius, who apparently drank some kind of combination that did not agree with his stomach or with the swaying of the ship. No matter the case, he leaned over the rail in order to empty his rebelling stomach.

" _I thought he was doing better than the others_ ," Aster commented.

" _Same_ ," Evelyn agreed with a nod before Gladius suddenly fell over the railing and into the water. "Shit!" She ran to the spot where the man was, throwing her coat off then diving into the choppy water. As soon as they hit the water, Aster swam out of her hair, growing to full size as his mistress went deeper in the sea to try and find Gladius. Spotting him, she grabbed his arm them pulled him to her, kicking her legs to take them back to the surface. Aster swam under the duo then rose, picking them up on his back and ascending to the surface.

Gladius couched harshly once they breached to the air, taking in deep breaths now that he would out of the water. Looking to Evelyn, he nodded in gratitude. "Thanks. I guess this is one way to sober up."

"Just don't make it a habit," she warned him as Aster swam back to the ship. Once close enough, the two climbed back onboard, soaking wet clothes stuck to their skin and hair dripping. " _Stay in the water, Aster. Just in case_."

" _It happens once and now you're paranoid_ ," Aster snickered with a shake of his large head.

" _For good reason_ ," she pointed out just as a large wave hit the ship, resulting in the toppling of a very unbalanced Pica. " _Let's go get him_."

Through most of the party, Aster and Evelyn were tasked with fishing out the drunken crew when they slipped, tumbled, fell, or tripped over some part of the ship (sometimes just over each other) and into the water. How they kept doing this was a mystery. At least, until it turned into an event on purpose.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, you get the hell off of there this instant!" Evelyn shouted to the tall blonde, dreading the fact that she thinks she may have just channeled Molly Weasley.

Doflamingo, so far the only one to not accidentally fall into the choppy sea, stood on top of the rails and was leaning back and forth. More like rocking on his feet.

"Okay!" the man chirped then fell backwards. Into the sea.

" _Is he seriously that drunk_?!" Aster asked incredulously as Evelyn, once again, jumped into the ocean. " _Just let him drown at this point_!"

 **Here is a line!**

The next morning was met with plenty of groans filled with tones of pain. As well as a few quick sneezes. All Evelyn could so was stare down the crew in annoyance, arms crossed and fingers tapping her elbows. Aster was coiled at her feet, staring at the sniffling crew that was trying not to fidget. Even Trebol seemed nervous about upsetting their Rose.

"You guys realize that most of you ate a devil fruit, right?" she asked lowly.

"Yes," some muttered.

Doflamingo only grinned his usual grin, as though the inevitable chew-out is nothing to worry about. Trebol and Diamante looked at him curiously, wondering if he was going to stop Evelyn's eruption or if he was just going to sit back and watch, possibly laugh the whole thing off. Pica actually looked ashamed of himself while Vergo simply stood there, knowing it wasn't him getting chewed out. He wanted to beat Doffy upside the head after his stunt, too.

"So who had the bright idea to have a drunken party game of falling overboard on purpose?"

Doflamingo raised his hand, still grinning. "Everyone else was doing it!"

" _That man is how old again_?" Aster sighed, rolling his yellow eyes.

"You just wanted the Rose to dive in after you so that you can grab a feel of her," Diamante accused. "But in my defense, that was a large wave."

"It barely reached the wings," Evelyn deadpanned.

"Big enough to rock the ship," the swordsman added.

"And cause you to stumble around until tripping over Machvise," Doflamingo teased.

Aster shook his head as the rest placed blame upon one another or upon the sea. Looking up to his mistress with amusement dancing in his eyes, he chuckled, " _I vote we just let them drown next time_."

" _Don't tempt me_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I enjoyed that. I was snickering while writing the rough draft, then again while typing it up. I actually enjoyed that one. ^^ Let's see what else I can get up to around here…**

 **Let's see... Atticus meeting pervert or Doffy proposals?**

 **Working on other stories to type up, but I'm running out of ideas. **I got a suggestion to write a chapter about Atticus getting kidnapped (will work on that), another about the Weasley family seeking revenge (rough draft written just need to type it), and am currently working on one concerning Evelyn and the Shichibukai.****

 ** **Help, everyone! I need ideas! DX****


	22. Potions 2

**I know it has been a while since the last one. But you guys have asked for this one a few times after Incidents 1-3. That's right!**

 **More Doffy with potion shenanigans! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Should they show up, Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **NOT IN A PROPER TIMELINE ORDER. WE KIND OF JUMP AROUND HERE.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Incident 4**

Atticus inherited a part of his personality from his grandfather. Now one would ask, 'Which grandfather?' Since he has two parents, he has two grandfathers, both long dead with him not knowing either of them. However, one thing should be known concerning his grandfathers. His paternal grandfather was a good, kind man. His maternal grandfather was, at his core, a prankster. Good natured, but still a prankster.

Would this truly be hereditary? No one is truly sure. But Evelyn was content enough blaming it on her father for this one moment.

Atticus had laced Doflamingo's drink with a potion. One that Evelyn wasn't sure she even had in her possession. Rocinante was only spared because he spat his hot tea out as he usually does because the klutz hasn't figured out that he needs to blow on it before drinking it.

But currently being held to his chest was a young Donquixote Doflamingo. Thankfully, her husband's mind is still his actual age. It was just his body that reverted to the age of ten. Small miracles, she supposes.

"Corazon, you can't keep him," she told the clumsy blonde.

Rocinante glared challengingly at her, daring her to take his brother from him.

"When you trip walking out the door, you could land on him," she pointed out, holding up a finger when he reached for the notes he keeps stashed in his coat. "Don't tell me otherwise!"

The tall blonde pouted, but refused to relinquish his hold.

"Don't I get to choose?" Doflamingo suddenly asked, swaddled in his feather coat to hide his body since his clothes didn't shrink with him. His sunglasses were even a bit too large, but he refuses to let them fall.

Rocinante shook his head, but Evelyn smirked while crossing her arms. "Sure thing," she answered.

With a wicked grin that the young woman would know anywhere, the tiny blonde jumped from his brother's arms then ran away without his coat covering him, loudly declaring, "FREEDOM!"

Everyone stared in shock, a few with dropped jaws. Then Atticus and Dellinger, still young enough to mimic, threw their clothes off with a cheer and ran after the shrunken, naked captain.

"When did I become mother of three infants?!" Evelyn exclaimed, chasing after the boys.

Law chuckled lowly. "And she didn't expect that?" he asked.

Maybe Atticus got his pranking tic from his father instead of his grandfather. It's not like he got it from her. She doesn't prank people, she just gets even. Yes, there is a difference.

 **Incident 5**

Huffing loudly, she looked over to her grinning husband, who was holding a familiar vial of a certain potion.

"No," she told him firmly.

"But… kinky reverse sex!" he proposed again, wiggling the vial in front of her eyes. "How many couples can claim to have real reverse sex?"

"Doffy, I'm not turning into a boy and you're not turning into a girl again," she denied him crossing her arms as her husband pouted. "It isn't going to happen and that is that."

"You know I tend to get my way eventually," he told her, still pouting as he turned away, kicking his feet on the floor. She was unable to see the plotting grin on his lips.

A couple hours later, everyone tensed up upon hearing a voice screaming, "DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO!" The occurrence is a rare moment, since their captain does try to go to great lengths in order to not anger his wife to this point. The oddity of this occurrence, however, was that the voice was not feminine.

They realized what it was when they saw a young man with pitch black hair and burning green eyes storm into the room, looking around sharply before noticing them staring. "Alright then… have any of you seen that tricking bastard?" he asked, eyes in a familiar glare that helped them all realize just who this 'man' is. Aster being wrapped around the shoulders helps, too.

"Evelyn?" Pica spoke up first curiously.

"Yep," the raven sighed, dropping his head. "Can someone just tell me where to find Doflamingo?"

"Said something about your quarters when we last saw him," Diamante answered.

Green eyes rolled up to the ceiling as an exasperated breath was blow out harshly through lips. "Thank you, Diamante. Now if you will excuse me." He turned from the door, footsteps marching harshly against the wooden floor. Though they could still hear what Evelyn was yelling, not that the woman-turned-man was keeping his voice down.

"DOFLAMINGO! WE ARE NOT HAVING KINKY REVERSE SEX!"

"Why not?" they heard a feminine voice yell back. "We already switched genders!"

Trebol sighed with a shake of his head. "The Rose really needs to lock up her lab," he commented, earning a nod from the other executives.

 **Incident 5**

"Mama?" Atticus called out, carrying Estrella in his arms as he ran from room to room in search of his mother. "Mama!"

"I'm in here, sweetheart," she called back, the young boy running into the room two doors away. There she was, sitting comfortably on a chair and reading a book. "Is something the matter?" she asked, turning to him as she closed the tome and placed it gently on her lap.

"Dad did it again," the boy informed with a slight giggle, though it sounded nervous.

"He got into the potions again," Evelyn sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Alright, what did he get into this time?"

" _Hope it's something good_ ," Aster snickered from under her chair.

"Well…" Atticus stepped back then looked up as a large pink bird with a thick curved beak came into the doorframe, long thin legs holding up the feathery pink body. "Remember that potion you said would help me find my inner animal?"

Evelyn only stared in disbelief before sighing heavily as her head dropped backwards. "Holy shit, Doffy!" she exclaimed. "Can't you stay out of trouble for one day?"

"Actually…" Atticus spoke up, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of feathers while Estrella coiled around his torso. "This was my fault."

"Why?" Evelyn asked as the flamingo nuzzled the top of Atticus' head gently, soothing the child.

"I tried making it myself, but I was worried the potion wouldn't work and Dad said he'll try it," the boy explained. "He said that if it wouldn't work, then nothing would happen to him. And if something did, then at least it happened to him and not to me. He took the potion before I could stop him and now he's a big pink bird."

"He's a flamingo, honey," Evelyn clarified as she rose to her feet and approached the two. "Best stay away from Dellinger, asshole. He may think you're a snack."

Her flamingo husband reeled back his head and snorted, as though dismissing the very idea. To her amazement, he was still wearing sunglasses. How they were staying on, she will probably never know.

" _I don't think he believes you_ ," Aster commented, earning a nod from Estrella.

"Alright then," the woman sighed, hands on her hips as she slowly shook her head. "This may take a while so you best stay with me so that nothing happens to you. Right now, you're in a weak state. Atticus, don't let your father around anymore potions."

"Yes, Mama."

"You," she rounded to the flamingo, grabbing a wing then dragging the large bird into the room. "You get to make this up to me." Doflamingo tilted his avian head, beak clicking curiously.

Within three minutes, the trio was seated on the floor in front of the fireplace. Doflamingo, currently in a larger than normal avian form, was being leaned against by both his wife and son. Evelyn was going over an old potion book that was from one of her vaults.

Thus was the image that the rest of the Family saw when they entered the room in search of their missing king. They stared at the flamingo curiously before noticing the sunglasses.

"Doffy thought taking a potion Atticus brewed was a better idea then letting Atticus drink it when neither were sure if it would work or cause harm," Evelyn explained with a wave of her hand.

"Is it safe to say it worked-iin?" Machvise asked curiously.

"It is," Luna giggled.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Probably not what all of you were expecting, but these were ideas suggested by you guys. Hope it wasn't a disappointment and that everyone enjoyed it. Offer up more suggestions, I am ready for them!**

 **I'm not going to put up choices because hardly anyone votes. I do appreciate ideas, however. So fire away! Someone suggested an AU chapter, so maybe I can try and give that a go. Not sure how I would handle it, but I might try to write it.**

 ** ** ** **Oh, one more thing. I am currently typing up another One Piece/Harry Potter story with FemHarry being paired with someone else and having a different background. What do you guys think of a Lucci/FemHarry story?********


	23. Pervert

**So due to popular demand, this chapter is finally born! Atticus meets a Pervert! Possibly. Is the person really a pervert or is Atticus not understanding the situation?**

 **Either way! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter are not mine!**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine and there is nothing you can do about it! XP The 'pervert' is also someone of my own creation, unless he already does exist and I just don't know it.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Atticus – Age 2**

It would seem innocent enough, though still a little odd. A small child playing with his slightly older brother (by a few months), their six-foot serpent guardian watching from a coiled pile nearby. For the exception of the snake, most would look upon the scene and wonder why these two were left alone, despite a ship being just a few dozen meters away.

For one Auror, that was his exact thought process. Only he was wondering where the parents were and why is there a snake around the boys. The serpent in question wasn't moving, so perhaps it was sleeping. Slowly, the Auror known as Julian Dorson approached the two blonde children.

Both boys stopped their wrestling and looked up at him with wide eyes, blinking innocently as though they really have no clue or worried that they are alone. With a dangerous reptile. That looked big enough to eat both of them. Alive.

Julian shook the image his brain conjured. It was horrifying and not one he needed if he wants to sleep at night. "Hello, boys," he greeted, crouching down in front of them.

He did not notice the serpent moving his head slightly to watch.

"Hi," the boys returned, the one with horns giggling shrilly.

"Why are you two out here alone?" he asked.

"We no alone!" the blonde without the horns told him firmly. "Aster here!" He pointed a finger towards the large snake, Julian flinching slightly when he saw the tongue flick out.

"Well, you two need an grown-up with you," he told them.

"Aster grown-up," the horned blonde pointed out. "Aster old!"

He swears he heard the snake snort. "You need a human grown-up around," he clarified. "It isn't safe for two little boys to be out here on their own. So why don't you come with me for now? I'll even bring you two some sweets once you're settled." His arms reached out, ears registering that the serpent is moving and hissing loudly but his mind telling him to grab the boys and run.

Both blinked at him before the blonde child with bright green eyes locked his gaze with the other. Then both turned to 'Aster' before twisting to look to the ship. "Daddy! Pervert!" one yelled while the other called for a 'Young Master' instead of 'Daddy'.

"What? No, I'm not a pervert!" he tried to reassure, arms drawing back. The serpent was then wrapped around the two boys, hissing harshly at him, jaws snapping threateningly.

"Then why were you just trying to take two small boys?" someone asked from behind him. Julian jumped to his feet and turned, then tilted his head back slowly to look up at the tall blonde man. If it wasn't for the wide grin that make ice flow through his veins, Julian may have actually laughed at the man's choice of clothing alone. As it was, the man is terrifying. "Especially my son?"

"I…I-I-I," he stuttered, taking small steps back, but the man kept pace with him easily. "I thought they were alone out here. I was going to take them somewhere else."

The man's grin widened as he chuckled a very odd chuckle. "Fufufufufufu, that sounds awfully suspicious to me," he commented, holding up his hand with fingers curled in yet not making a fist.

"No, that isn't what I meant!" he tried to explained. "I was going to take them inside and leave them with someone else while I located their parents!"

"Well, I'm here now," the man pointed out. "And you're dead for thinking you could get away with trying to kidnap my son."

"I wasn't trying to-" his protest was cut off. No hands on him, yet his throat tightening. His air was being cut off, vision darkening. A large hand gripped his robes, lifting him off the ground.

"See, Atticus? Dellinger?" He turned to the two boys that were giggling as they watched the towering man shake the 'pervert'. "When you see a pervert and are old enough to handle one of your own, find a way to restrain him then do whatever you want. So what shall we do with him?"

"I know! I know!" the boys chirped as Aster lowered his head, shaking it slowly.

" _Atticus, ask him if I can eat that man_ ," he told the boy, bumping Atticus's shoulder.

"Aster eat pervert!" Atticus declared with a firm nod.

"Then he shall," Doflamingo chuckled, throwing the man onto the ground harshly. "Just as soon as I'm done with him. Remember, Daddy goes first."

 **Here is a line!**

Many Aurors, students, teachers, and various others threw up, screamed, fainted, or simply cried. For right there, hanging upon the doors to their precious Grand Hall for all to see, were a pair of hands, various cuts around the still dripping wrists, and male genitalia, the scrotum cut open so that the testicles inside dangled freely.

Written under them in blood, quite neatly, was a short note. 'Perverts stay away from my kids.'

There was a scramble to get the students from the scene, tucking them back away into their dorms. As soon as that was managed, the Aurors started investigating the area, trying to figure out who was missing for whatever reason, then to figure out who did this.

Dumbledore, with Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt following after him, went straight to the ship. The tall annoyance to all his carefully laid out plans was there, crouched on his figurehead and watching them with that unnerving grin on his face. Evelyn stood at the gangplank, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked.

"To what do we owe the displeasure, Dumbledore?" she asked calmly. The poor girl probably wasn't even aware of what the man she married did.

"There has been an incident and I believe that man is responsible," Dumbledore informed her sternly.

"Of course he is," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "If this is about the amputations on the doors, that was both of us. He got the hands, I got everything else. We worked very slowly."

The three men were stunned, but she noticed Kingsley looked like he was actually expecting the response. Now there is a smart man, if it wasn't already obvious. "And just why did your captain kill one of our men?" Moody growled, stepping around Dumbledore.

"Didn't you read my rose's note?" Doflamingo asked as he walked up behind her. "That man of yours was going to take the boys away. Then he had the gall to try and excuse himself by saying he would leave them with someone while he tries to locate us. And we are right here, not even that far from them. Especially after he said he saw them alone and was going to take them elsewhere."

"I am sure his intentions were pure," Dumbledore told him. "There is no reason for such an act! Where is Auror Julian Dorson?!"

"Oh, Aster's kind of digesting him right now," Evelyn replied nonchalantly, inspecting her fingernails uncaringly.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So was the man a pervert? Or just an Auror concerned for two small children all alone, then couldn't say the right words when the scary father was there? As far as the boys or Doffy cares, he's a pervert.**

 **Doffy kind of overreacts at times. Remember the story of Bath Incident #3? Yeah. So there we are! Hope you guys liked it! ^^**


	24. Proposal

**So I had no clue what to write for a while concerning Blooming Family. Until one of you, BookLover2401, gave me this interesting idea. Has Doffy attempted to propose to Evelyn before the bed scene? Well, I guess we can try it out.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: …Well Atticus and Estrella aren't even born yet, so what does this matter?**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

How was it that a simple velvet box could cause such turmoil within his mind? He is a very organized person, normally. He has his plans and steps into those plans. He sees the big picture while still paying attention to the little details.

Yet this little box was throwing all that organization out the proverbial window. Because inside that little box was a special pair of items that, if accepted, would lock him into a bond with a very special woman.

If she accepts the contents within this little box, they will enter a bond that no one could touch. It could never be broken. They would be joined together in the most deepest and intimate of ways.

But if she denied them, he would shatter into a thousand pieces. Because then she doesn't love him, despite everything they had gone through. And he wasn't sure if he could accept that.

Perhaps the disorganization he was facing was more along the lines of fear. A fear of an unknown outcome. When he gets ideas, he knows what the outcome will be because he plans for it and pushes for it until he achieves that desired result. No one can deny him.

Except for her. His rose. His lovely Evelyn. It wasn't that she fully denied him, she was just very firm. She accepts that he will still do things his own way. Should she disagree, she always made it known. That was simply her way. And he does love her for it. She is a light in the darkness, a blazing inferno that beckons others to her, burning those she finds undeserving of her attention while warming those she accepts. A strong-willed woman that isn't afraid of letting others know exactly what she thinks or feels about certain matters.

She is also a very difficult woman to win over. Most are fancied by shiny riches and expensive food or dress. Not his rose. She simply threw everything back at him, generally at his head. She rejected everything but the simple bouquets of lilies he would slip into her little home. Eventually, she accepted small amounts of the money he offered her to spend on herself, mostly buying new clothes when she required them or a few books. Otherwise, material things were worthless to her.

That was another thing he couldn't help but respect her for. He didn't have to worry about losing her to someone richer than himself because she was more likely to punch the man unconscious should he attempt. Then again when they get more forceful. Then whoever was even stupid enough to try and win her with jewels and riches would be fed to the size-shifting snake.

He considers himself quite lucky in that regard. Of course, he never really got forceful. He recognized her as a challenge at first, then he couldn't help but fall for her. The flames that once scorched soon warmed him, allowing him to pass through the barrier of raging fire and to the real woman.

A woman he couldn't help but fall head over heels for.

Which was why he had these rings made. But it was there at the back of his mind. What if she rejects him?

A bump to his ankle snapped him out of his attention, focusing on the cool skin sliding against his leg. At the other side of the table, Aster rose, staring at him curiously before looking down at the tiny box. He cocked his head, tongue flickering out.

"Has Evelyn ever explain human marriage to you?" he asked with no bite to his voice, figuring the serpent was wondering why he was so fixated on the box.

Aster nodded his head then looked back up at the man. Rolling his yellow eyes and letting out a sigh, Aster lowered his head to bump the box with his snout, pushing it to Doflamingo's hand. Seeing the man look at him with a quirked brow, he pushed the box closer then turned away and slithered from the table.

Looking down to the box once more, Doflamingo couldn't help the slight lifting of his lips. "Guess this means the snake gives his blessing," he muttered. "Now… how do I do this?"

 **Attempt One**

Box in his pocket, he sat at the table across from his lovely rose, wide grin stretching across his lips. "You look lovelier than usual today, my rose," he offered.

With a sigh, Evelyn lowered the paper and stared at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What did you do this time?"

He pulled back, hand on his chest in mock offense. "Why do my compliments have to mean I did something?"

"Think about that for a minute," she told him, reaching over and flicking his nose when he leaned back onto the table. "So, something on your mind? Confession? Devious plot? Deep, dark secret that you have to spill before you explode?"

" _He found his sanity_?" Aster offered her, earning a snicker from his master in response.

"There is something on my mind," Doflamingo replied, slipping his hand into his pocket unnoticed. But as his fingers searched for the velvet box, they grasped nothing.

…What? Where's the box?!

"Oh? What is it?" Evelyn asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Um…" He tried to think of something while subtly looking around in case it just fell out of his pocket. Without making a sound. Or without him feeling it. "I wanted…to ask you…about… something…"

"Train of thought crashed," she giggled, folding the newspaper up then tapping him on the head with it. "Come find me when you get back on track."

He watched her leave, waiting until she disappeared behind a door, then ducked down to look under the table for the wayward box. There it was, innocently sitting there as though it did not just make him look like an idiot to the woman he was trying to propose to. Scowling, he snatched the box from it's location and jammed it back into his pocket.

…Stupid box ruining the moment…

 **Attempt Two**

"Doffy, what are you doing?" Diamante inquired as he watched their captain repeatedly bump his head against a wall.

"Thinking," the blonde replied.

"By hitting your head?"

"I'm trying to think of a plan that will probably have a complicated and unpredictable result." He paused and looked over to the swordsman before tilting his head. "Why are women complicated?"

"Ah, it's a Rose problem," the taller man chuckled, shaking his head. Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned to the younger man. "Women are just complicated. We men are never meant to understand them and they are never meant to understand us."

Pouting, the blonde muttered, "You're no help." Then he turned and walked off, leaving a confused Diamante behind him. Only to pause and look back to the swordsman. "Where is Evelyn?"

"Her lab," he answered, earning a nod from the blonde who suddenly sprinted down the hall. "What has gotten into Doffy lately?"

The tall blonde in question bolted through the halls, skidding to a stop in front of the door to his rose's lab. With a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle, twisted it, then flung the door open swiftly. "My rose, the love of my life!" he declared, causing Evelyn to jump. "I have come to a realization!"

"Damn it, asshole," she sighed playfully. "Be glad I wasn't handling anything harmful or I would have thrown it in your face."

"I'd dodge it," he offered with a shrug before sweeping her up into his arms and grinning down at her. "Like I said, I have realized an important fact of my life!"

"And what would that be?" she asked, tilted her head back as she reached up and grabbed the feathers of his coat.

"I love you and only you," the blonde said, sitting on the table while tucking her into his lap. "And I want you to stay with me forever."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she chuckled softly as she pressed into his chest. "Of course I'm staying. If I haven't left by now, assume I'm staying." She inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly.

"Not what I meant, my rose," Doflamingo pointed out, curling until his chin was on the crown of her head. "I love you and I never want to let you go. I want us to stay together until the end of time. There is no other woman for me, and I hope there will never be another man for you."

Aster, who was watching from a nearby cushion, lifted his head and hissed loudly. Doflamingo glared at the serpent, who just stared at him blandly then looked down to Evelyn.

Curious as to why his rose hasn't said anything to the serpent and why she wasn't saying anything right now, he looked down. Only to see that she had apparently been comfortable enough on his lap to fall asleep, her head nuzzling into his chest softly.

"I am confessing my heart out here and you fall asleep," he muttered lowly, huffing slightly. Looking over to the basilisk, he asked, "She had another rough night, didn't she?"

Aster nodded in response.

Doflamingo sighed lowly, finding it difficult to even be annoyed. When Evelyn has rough nights, she will do one of two things. She will either climb into his bed and use his presence to scare away her night terrors. Or she will try to face them herself. Unfortunately, when she does the latter, she is too tired to do much and will fall asleep as soon as she is comfortable, no matter where she is.

He can always try again later.

 **Attempt Three - Success**

"You've tried asking me twice before?" Evelyn laughed gently from her spot on his chest. "Was that why you were acting so weird before?"

"I was having difficulty trying to think of a good way to propose," he admitted with a shrug. "I saw a chance and took it before anything could happen this time."

"Well, like they say," she giggled, pecking his chin.

"Third time's the charm, fufufufu," he finished with a throaty chuckle.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Poor Doffy had such a hard time. I couldn't think of any other scenarios that could be funny or depressing or anything, really. So Doffy tried three times and got his answer on the third. You guys know what happens after that! ^^ No, I will not write a wedding chapter. It will be horrible, I can promise that.**


	25. Reason

**I finally got around to typing this up! Hoping it won't** **be disappointing or anything along those lines. Basically, this is the reason why the Weasleys never went and got their vengeance. Doesn't mean they didn't try, but this is why they didn't.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Their brother is dead. All because of that man. Because of Evelyn. Because they ignored the warning.

Admitting their own fault in Ron's death was much harder than simply blaming others. After all, how are they to tell what is a bluff and what is the truth? They did not know the man's power was so strong. They kept guards around Ron to protect him, yet it was so far from their grasp, waving to them in the distance. Ron's safety and protection was but a mirage.

Now the Weasley Family is missing a member. The youngest of the boys. Gone forever from their sight, hearing, and every other sense imaginable.

"He should be punished," Fred declared.

"What can we do?" Ginny skeptically asked, waving a hand around. "First of all, he's huge! Second, he is always around those people or Evelyn. Not to mention, we still don't know how he did whatever he did to Ron. We know nothing about him or his powers. And he's supposed to be a Muggle!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" George snapped, his hands flying aggressively into the air. "He killed our brother, proof or no proof!"

"We can't just let that go," Fred added, more calm than his twin but tone just as angry and dark.

"I know!" Ginny yelled back with a choked sob. "I bloody well know!" Swallowing thickly, she looked between he brothers. "Maybe we should call Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They can help us."

"Percy may follow what the Ministry says more than us," the twins scoffed with a roll of their eyes. Percy, lately, has been following the Ministry like a blind fool, hearing only their words and seeing only their way. Meaning is the Ministry says that blonde bastard had nothing to do with Ron's 'suicide', then he'll believe his superiors instead of his family.

"The other two, though," Fred said in thought.

"Definitely!" George agreed with a sharp nod.

 **Here is a line!**

"What makes you sure he did it?" Bill asked skeptically as he and his younger siblings stared at the odd ship. Though the people onboard were just as strange-looking, making the eldest of the Weasley brood think that creature blood may be involved.

"Look at him and try to tell us he had nothing to do with Ron's death!" Ginny exclaimed, earning a hand over her mouth before her shouting drew attention.

"Ginny, I don't even know anything about what us going on," Bill pointed out with a heavy sigh. "Or who they are. Or anything about them."

"Exactly," Charlie agreed with a small nod of his head. "Let us at least talk to them, figure them out. We'll decide from there."

"You can't go near them!" the twins protested anxiously.

"They know you, not us," Bill stated with a reassuring smile to his siblings. "Calm down and just watch us. We'll be back before you know it."

"Evelyn Potter knows you," Fred (or was that George) reminded the eldest. "She'll point you out in an instant."

"Briefly," Charlie corrected. "She hardly paid us any mind when we did meet her before." Patting his older brother's shoulder, he indicated towards the ship. "Shall we, Bill?"

"Seriously, you two," Ginny urged, grabbing their arms as tightly as she could. "If you're going to do this, be careful."

Both nodded to her before she released them, the pair heading towards the ship. Halfway to it, others onboard noticed them, watching like hawks for a mouse. It was unnerving, but the two continued on, stopping at the dock. No one said anything, simply staring down at the brothers. A large man covered with muscles suddenly looked down and took a step back, letting a young woman walk around hi, patting his massive am with a soft smile on her lips.

They recognized her almost instantly, though were confused by her age. Shouldn't Evelyn be the same age as Ron?

"Bill and Charlie," she greeted with an almost mocking smile on her face. "What a surprise! I was not expecting you two being here!"

"You don't look very surprised, Evelyn," Bill pointed out blandly.

"Well, maybe not that surprised," she brushed off with a wave of her hand. "After all, with what happened to poor Ron, I would suspect you and the rest of your family to show up. You two are just the farthest, so I'm more surprised about you being here in general."

"We heard some things about you and your friends," Charlie added with a shrug. "We got curious."

A deep chuckle, dark and dangerous like a warning, crept into their ears before they saw the tall blonde man. The others seem to step back to allow him through as he came up to Evelyn, his lips stretched into a wide grin. The grin was anything but reassuring to the brothers. The man crouched down, his knees at either side of the petite woman as his arms wrapped around her.

"Curiosity can be as bad as stubbornness, fufufufu," the blonde chuckled darkly.

"Pots and kettles," Evelyn sighed, reaching up to caress the taller man's jaw. "Let me guess what kind of things you two heard. Perhaps it runs along the lines of us, or my husband here, having a hand in Ronald's death. Hot or cold?"

"Burning," Bill replied. "But we know nothing about what has happened here. We simply want to talk."

Humming in thought, the woman tilted her head back then to the side, her husband looking down tat her. He shrugged uncaringly as his arms slipped from her form while he straightened up and walked away, a wave of his shoulder as two of the other three large men left with him. The brothers wished he had taken the largest with him as well.

"Well, I guess we can talk," she said with a small smile. "Come on up and join me."

Trying not to show any hesitance, Bill went up first, followed quickly by Charlie. Evelyn turned and headed towards a nearby table where the other men were already seated, the tall blonde on top of the table with a wineglass in his hand and a child, looking a lot like him, in his lap. With a wave of her hands, Evelyn conjured a few more chairs, taking one as her seat then indicating the brothers to the other chairs. Once they were properly seated, Evelyn waved a hand to the group. "Bill and Charlie Weasley, meet my husband Donquixote Doflamingo, our son Atticus, and Doffy's executives Trebol, Diamante, and Pica, my personal favorite of the lot."

"Break our hearts, Evelyn," Diamante shot back as Pica blushed lightly.

"Do I need to kill Pica now?" Doflamingo playfully inquired. "I really don't want to."

"You'll drop to the bottom of my favorite list with no chance of redemption," the woman warned. "Besides, my next favorite would have to be someone other than you."

"You're terrible," Trebol accused.

Giggling, she brushed the remark off, turning back to the brothers. "So, go ahead and ask. I know how badly you want to."

"Why kill Ron?" Bill demanded, crossing his arms. "He was your best friend before. So why kill him?"

She smiled at them, looking up to her grinning husband that was snickering under his breath. "What proof do you have that any of us did anything?" she asked calmly, plucking the wineglass from the loose grip of her husband's hand. "We were right here on our whip when he took the plunge out a tower window. Even Dumbledore can attest to that, and his memory did."

"Except no one else seemed to notice in that memory," Charlie started. "That man, your husband, was moving his fingers and you were covering them up. We heard what he can do."

"Speak of someone in front of them like they're not here is rather rude," the raven scolded gently. "Atticus, I want you to remember that."

"Yes, Mama," the child chirped happily.

"Now, Doffy, asshole that he can be, does not appreciate rudeness," she concluded, looking to the two sternly.

"Though I do want to see where this is going," Doflamingo replied, his grin stretching.

"Right, well," Bill backtracked, brushing off the past minute. "We don't have proof beyond a small observation. But before we can even try to do anything, we have to know if it should be justified. So again, why kill Ron?"

Sighing, Evelyn swept her bangs back, her scar revealed for just a moment. "Do either of you know what they had planned?" she asked. "About Ron and I?"

"No," they denied, looking to each other in curiosity. They've heard how Ron was friends with her and that he wanted to marry her. They brushed off the last bit as puppy love, though.

Evelyn scrutinized the up before looking up to Doflamingo. "I think they're telling the truth," she announced.

"Then tell them our truth," he granted, still grinning as his son climbed over his legs. He grabbed Atticus by the back of his shirt then put him right back. The child pouted at being denied the ability to get up and move.

"If you're sure," she grumbled then turned back to the brothers. "Apparently, after the death of my parents, Dumbledore declared himself as my magical guardian, despite my godfather being incarcerated without being found guilty. So his act was illegal anyway, but no one looked into it. While I suffered under the abusive hands of my Muggle relatives, Dumbledore and your mother drew up a contract of marriage between Ron and I. I found out about it in my second year, as well as the fact that he and Hermione both were being paid to spy on me to make sure I wasn't going Dark.

"Of course, upon my return and in a meeting with Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Snape, and McGonagall, everyone was told of my marriage to Doflamingo here. They were told that they had two options, annul the contract or bury Ron. Ignoring our warning that Ron will be killed should they activate the contract, they did just that. When Dumbledore told us of the act, well… my husband always has been a possessive asshole. He'd kill a man just for looking at the goods."

The two adopted a dark, strained look. Charlie leaned back into his seat as Bill let out a deep exhale, lacing his fingers together ion the table. "So he's dead because of a contract," the elder summarized.

"They were warned beforehand," Doflamingo pointed out. "Let us just say that your little brother would still be alive if they simply voided the contract instead of activating it."

"You could have done things the legal way," Charlie stiffly informed through clenched teeth.

"A pirate? Taking the legal route?" Evelyn scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I did explain the process, but by the time it would be through, I would have been de-aged and married to Ronald. I doubt they would be so eager to dissolve the marriage as they were to activate the contract."

Bill sighed, patting Charlie's shoulder. "Everyone goes on like you just killed him because you could," he explained. "We're not glad or happy about Ron dying, no matter your reasoning. We can never accept that he was murdered, or forgive you for it. But we can see that trying to pursue or avenge will do nothing but end up with more death. We don't want to lose anymore of our family."

"Smart choice," Doflamingo chuckled. "Perhaps the older ones for all the brains and didn't spare any for their younger siblings. Such a shame."

"With your permission, we would like to leave and grieve over our baby brother properly," Charlie shakily said, already rising to his feet.

"Go ahead," Evelyn granted. Bill stood and following after his rushing younger brother. They paused, however, when Evelyn called out to them. "Bill. Charlie." They turned to her. "I want you to know that I did not have any desire for Ron to die, but Dumbledore would block Doffy at every turn if we did things the legal way. We gave them the choice. I'm sorry their decision led to his death."

Nodding, due to them not trusting their words at the moment, the duo disembarked the ship. Their walk back to their younger siblings was as silent as their walk to the ship. Upon their arrival, the twins and Ginny rushed them, demanding answers.

Both the older brothers calmed their siblings before Bill gave the final word. "Do not touch them. This family has already lost one member. Must we lose more in the name of revenge?"

"So we just let them go?!" George angrily exclaimed.

"Yes. Or we will end up burying more family," Bill firmly stated. "They're dangerous and unpredictable. If we try anything, they will kill us."

 **Here is a line!**

"The Weasley Family can have brains," Evelyn sighed as Atticus crawled into her lap. "They just rush in headfirst with no thought of consequence. How nice that the older ones don't commit such stupidity."

"Do you think we will have more problems from them later on?" Diamante inquired.

"So long as they listen to those two, I doubt we will hear from them again," the woman replied. "I guess only time will tell."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So there is it. Another serious chapter, but I hope that it pleases everyone. Let me know if you guys have anymore ideas to share! ^^ I'll try my best at them!**


	26. Kidnapped

**Okay, someone suggested a chapter when Atticus gets kidnapped. Basically, the story behind the story he told Vivi. The longer version of it. Hope this goes well.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine. Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

When Atticus came to, he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. His head hurt, which meant he was hit hard. He knew that much on his own. An angered hiss nearby alerted him to Estrella being near him, but he couldn't see where exactly.

"Well, lookie here, boys," a man drawled before the boy's blond hair was suddenly grabbed and yanked back. Atticus looked up to the smug face of someone he never met before. His breath was putrid, reeking of alcohol and tobacco. The blonde had to bite back a gag as the man leaned closer to him. "Finally awake, little prince?"

"Let us go," Atticus demanded, though even to him, his voice sounded raspy and weak. Pathetic. Scared.

"Where's the fun in that?" the man chuckled, shoving Atticus' head back down hard enough for his neck to pop. He bit back a hiss of pain as the burning sensation of a pinched nerve flared up to the back of his skull. "See, boy, you're completely at our mercy. And if the high-and-mighty king wants you back in one piece, then he will do as we say."

Atticus scoffed with a roll of his green eyes. "Dad? Doing what a bunch of lowlifes demand?" he mocked. "Not even in your dreams. He'll come here and kill all of you for kidnapping and threatening me."

"Only if he wants to take a corpse back home instead of his living boy," the man sneered at him, turning away to the rest of his gang.

As he started giving out orders, Atticus looked over his shoulder and around the support beam he was tied to. He spotted the familiar scales of his familiar. " _Estrella, you okay_?"

It sounded like her mouth was tied up, but he could still make out some of her words. " _Fine… you_?"

" _Head hurts_ ," he admitted, blinking away a moment of blurry vision.

"Hey!" one of the men shouted, stomping over to the bound blonde child. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing!" Atticus shot back sharply, his lips curled up into a snarl. "What did you do to my snake?!"

"None of your business, boy," the leader scoffed uncaringly. "Pretty little thing, though. I bet it'll fetch us a fortune."

"She'll kill whoever you sell her to then come back to me," the boy informed smugly.

"Then I guess we'll have to yank out those pearly whites and break those gorgeous wings."

Atticus froze, staring at the man in horror. Pull out Estrella's teeth? Break her wings?! What kind of people are these lunatics?! "You… you wouldn't!" he declared. "It would drop her value!"

"Still bring in a lot of beri," the man chuckled, relishing in the desperate tone Atticus knew he unconditionally used. "I bet even the Pirate Empress would meet our price."

"If she doesn't kill you first," the boy spat, his arms wiggling to test the knots keeping him tied to the beam pressing against his back. "She doesn't like men."

"I never said that we were taking your pet there," the ringleader pointed out with a smirk on his chapped lips.

Movement near the window caught Atticus' attention, but he didn't react beyond a quick glance. "Just what kind of demands did you make?" he asked, stalling for time. As cliché as it sounded, bad guys always had to monologue. He hoped that cliché is true, trying to stall while the Family, who no doubt just arrived, got into positions that did not allow any escape route.

"A few million beri to start with," the leader answered, still smirking. "And for him to step down as king. Unlike the rest of Dressrosa, we remember what King Riku was really like. And him suddenly slaughtering innocent civilians seems pretty damn fishy to me. If he refuses, then we kill you and send you back piece by piece. Sell the snake. And tell everyone what a fraud he truly is."

"So I assume that means no peaceful solution?" a voice taunted playfully, causing the group of men to jump and look around frantically. "Aww, too bad."

"Show yourself, Donquixote!" the leader demanded loudly.

"Since you asked so nicely." A mass of pink feathers fell from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the group. The men scrambled away as Doflamingo straightened himself upright and looked over to the leader with a wide grin stretching his lips. "Here I am!"

"Where's our money?" the leader asked impatiently, sure that the king gave into his demands.

Doflamingo, however, looked past him to Atticus. His calm child bound to a post with a gun to his head. "Atticus, are you okay?" he asked.

"Where's our money?!"

"I would like to make sure my son is not hurt before making any bargains," the tall blonde informed.

"They hit me on the head," Atticus answered, knowing that his father is not going to pay at all, but gave an excuse for him to kill these men. He would do it anyway, but now he has something to tell before he does it. "They also said they would kill me and chop me up if you don't pay them. And they threatened to pull out Estrella's teeth and break her wings before they sell her!"

Chuckling, the blonde man slowly shook his head. "See, you're not very good at your business, are you? Fufufufu, you don't damage the merchandise. You don't get full payment for breaks."

"I told you that you would get him back alive, not unharmed," the man pointed out.

"True, but now you have to die in a more painful manner," the king responded, lifting his hand in sync with the one holding the gun to his son's head.

"What's going on?!" the would-be shooter yelled out. "I can't control my arm!"

The leader glared to Doflamingo, pulling out his own gun and aiming it at the ginning man. "That's how you did it!" he declared. "You have devil fruit powers!"

"We have a winner!" Doflamingo laughed loudly. "Diamante, give him his prize!"

Steel rippled through the group, the sharp tip embedding into the leader's chest between ribs, perching through soft tissue and into the right lung. As he coughed up blood, a gunshot rang through the still silence of the building. The bullet penetrating into the left lung.

"How foolish you are, little man," the king taunted, grabbing the leader by his throat and lifting him into the air. "You attacked my son, threatened his life. And you expect me to pay you? To reward you for your disrespectful behavior? No, that's not how this works." He slammed the man back into the floor, boards breaking as blood flew from the kidnapper's mouth. "The only way this works out is by your death, as well as the death of your men."

A snap echoed into the air. The doors broke, allowing sunlight to pour in before a large serpent with poison yellow eyes blocked it out. Aster snarled harshly before his eyes closed and he shot out, grabbing one of the screaming men and shaking him roughly. The screaming soon stopped, the venom from Aster's fangs killing him quickly before the basilisk swallowed the body. With a couple chomps onto the corpse, the body was soon sliding down his throat and into his stomach.

The rest of the gang scrambled, scurrying for an exit to get away from the furious king and the massive serpent. Each direction they turned, they were shot down, sliced up, or crushed. As the bodies started falling, Doflamingo stepped towards Atticus and crouched in front of him. Placing an elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm, he stared at his son before quirking a brow.

"I let me guard down," Atticus confessed. "It won't happen again."

"I hope not," the tall blonde sighed as his fingers twitched, his string cutting through the ropes that bound his child's hands behind the beam. "I don't even know how we're going to explain this to your Mama."

Atticus looked over in time to see Aster grab another person, biting down hard enough for the torso to break from the waist, the upper half of the body falling to the floor. The man was too stunned to scream, though his mouth was open and his choked sounds indicated he was trying.

"Mama will know anyway because of Aster," he pointed out.

"True!" Doflamingo accepted with a grin and a nod, rising back to full height. "Now, gentlemen. I believe that I owe the last of you a reward for kidnapping my son." He sent his strings out to cover the interior of the building. "So here it is!"

 **Here is a line!**

Violet watched curiously as Atticus and Dellinger were throwing bloody chucks of meat into the water, exclaiming happily as a Fighter Fish ate it. Off to the side stood Doflamingo and his wife, the porcelain woman swaddled in his feather coat and gently rubbing the top of her snake's head.

Curious, she approached the couple instead of the boys. When Doflamingo looked to her with a wide grin, she knew she probably would not like the answer. "Young Master," she greeted.

"Violet," he returned. "Care to join us?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "But may I ask what the boys are feeding the fish?"

The king hummed lowly, tilting his head as he glanced over to the boys. With a shrug, he answered, "Chump."

"Don't you mean chum?" she thought she corrected.

His grin grew even more. "Nope."

She does indeed regret asking, trying her best to not allow her churning stomach to expel her lunch.

"Aster had two servings himself," Evelyn pointed out. "We thought the fish should eat some, too."

A thick swallow held down the bile. "I see. Excuse me, please." She turned and walked away as quickly, but calmly, as possible.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Hope this is good enough for you guys. And I am still open to suggestions! ^^ Except for wedding/honeymoon chapter, because that would suck. I am telling you this now, I have no experience what-so-ever concerning moments like that. I cannot write them well. They would just absolutely suck. Sorry, but not doing it. Otherwise, throw them out there!**


	27. Estrella

**I had no clue how to even start a chapter for a while now. Then someone suggested an Estrella chapter. I don't know where I can go with that, but it sounded like a good idea. So here we are, trying this out. Hope it goes well.**

 **Disclaimer: Any One Piece or Harry Potter? Not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella? Mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Thoughts**

One would think being the only creature of a single species would be a lonely existence. The last of a species with no one to breed with in order to give the species a chance. What is the point to such a life? Why bother living when the life is that of finality?

Loneliness alone can kill. It can cause a deep depression, bring dark clouds over one's thoughts. Over and over, why? Over and over, what is the point?

Many creatures go on with their lives, following blind instinct until their dying day. Some are much more sentient of their existence, fewer knowing that they are the last. They always hold onto that one hope.

'Maybe there is another like me. Maybe I just need to find them.'

A deep hole is dug. Waiting to be crawled into. Waiting to be filled with flesh. Waiting for the last breath.

But she isn't lonely. She knows she is the last, but she never felt alone. She could care less about finding a mate and laying eggs. It doesn't matter to her.

" _Yo, Estrella_!" her master called to her, hand waving in the air. " _Come on, time to go_!"

He is all she needs. Her little master, just a toddler when they first met, her fresh from the egg. From the moment she broke free of the shell, Atticus is all she needed. Her whole world.

" _I'm coming_!" she called back, opening her wings to glide down to the blonde teenager.

" _I'll race you to the ship_!" he challenged, sharply turning only to sprint towards the Going Merry.

" _You're on_!" she accepted, staying low enough to keep him in sight. She can stay close for now then speed up once they are in the clear. She'll win either way. Granted with trees on the path, she did have to twist, turn, and fold in her wings many times to avoid a crash.

The ship was soon in sight, Atticus laughing as he picked up speed. Only to call out indignantly when she flew over him, casting her larger shadow over his form momentarily as she passed. Lowering to the ground, she coiled next to the rope ladder that would take her master to the deck.

" _Alright, dumb move on my part_ ," he said, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Atticus, you alright down there?" her master's cousin called out, bending over the railing.

"Yeah!" the blonde answered. "Just catching my breath. Remind me never to race Estrella again."

"Don't race Estrella again," she quipped playfully.

"Not now!" he protested with a laugh as he straightened back up. He reached over, hand on her jawline as she pressed her snout to his chest. " _Good race_ ," he said, rubbing the bridge between her eyes with his other hand. " _What were you doing up there anyway_?"

" _I was just thinking_ ," she answered.

Atticus tilted his head curiously. " _About what_?"

She shook her head. " _Nothing important_."

 **Patience**

" _To be a familiar means to have patience_ ," Aster explained to her calmly. _"Keep in mind, we are here to protect and guide our masters. Their problem is that they can't stay out of trouble_."

Truer words could not be spoken. Ever. For Estrella has nearly reached the end of her patience. Atticus and his antics were mild at first, steady growing more chaotic the older he got. Then he would drag others into his shenanigans and make everything worse. Throw in his siblings or the crew, and there is simply no helping any situation. Not that he even needs them to find trouble all on his own.

" _How, may I ask, did you even end up like this_?" Estrella sighed in annoyance as she stared up at her master.

" _Funny story, that_ ," he returned with a nervous grin. He was balancing precariously on one foot, leaning against the wall for support, while blood poured from the partially missing limb that was supposed to be his other leg. " _I may have Apparated a bit too much and ended up losing half my leg_."

She sighed heavily, dropping her head. " _I guess we should go find it before some hungry animal finds it first_."

" _That would be a good idea! And find a way to stop the bleeding. Where'd Law go?_ "

" _Law is going to kill you_."

" _He can also put my leg back on without much issue_."

" _Why not get that one dwarf that put Law's arm back on him_?"

" _Because Law is more likely to help_."

With a roll of her eyes, she lowered enough to the ground for him to climb onto her without jarring his accidental self-injury too much. " _Let's go get your leg, then._ _Where were you last time you Apparated_?"

Patience is all a familiar may truly require. Everything else is completely optional.

 **Gift**

" _I got it_!" Atticus exclaimed as he ran to his curious serpent. He held up a fruit that was a unusual color and had a strange pattern on it. " _I guess that Eric guy died faster than we thought. This is the Kama-Kama no Mi_."

" _Are you sure about that_?" Estrella inquired, flicking her tongue out to get a scent off the fruit.

" _Look at these marks_ ," he deadpanned, pointing to the fruit in his hand. " _I'm pretty sure_."

" _Then what do you plan on doing with it? You don't really have a way of sending it to Doflamingo until we get to an island that sends mail. Or do you plan on selling it for pocket money_?"

" _I don't need pocket money_ ," he grumbled, tossing the fruit into the air as though it were a simple ball. " _I was actually thinking of giving it to you_."

Estrella reared back in surprise. " _Me_?"

" _Well, yeah_ ," the blonde said with a small shrug, nervously turning away. " _You fly and barely swim anyway. A lot of your attacks are either your tail or gusts from your wings. I just thought that giving you a devil fruit could just give you more power. Since this type has a bit of a range concerning attacks, you could use it better than the rest of us when you're above us and able to see more than we can_."

" _You don't want it for yourself_?" she asked, nudging his hand gently.

" _My magic and Haki fight each other anyway_ ," he pointed out. " _Let's not throw a devil fruit into the mix_." He sighed, holding it out for the agathodemon to take _. "Just take it, okay. I just want to make sure you're able to defend yourself when I can't help you_."

Tilting her head down a bit, she rubbed her forehead against his chest soothingly. The fruit almost fell from his hand, but he caught it in a tighter grip. " _I'll accept if only to give you a peace of mind_."

He smiled at her, one arm tucking under her head to rub the crème-colored jaw. Her wings spread to cover them from sight, though the crew wasn't paying much attention to them in the first place. " _That's all I ask_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **That is all I can get out. I am sorry, but I can't think of anymore to add onto this. If any of you would like to throw in an idea, I'm open for suggestions. Let me know what you think! FYI, already working on a Bellemere Meets Doffy chapter, so don't need to suggest that anymore. Still not doing a wedding chapter, because I can tell you that it will suck. Other than that, let me know what you think and throw some ideas out there! ^^**


	28. Friends

**Someone suggested a moment between Evelyn and Mihawk or all the Shichibukai. Kind of a way to explain why they like her. Or more like, why Mihawk likes her enough to stay in contact without making Doffy jealous. This may or may not show why, but I thought these little moments would be kind of fun.**

 **Anyway, moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter or One Piece**

 **Claimer: Do own both Atticus and Estrella**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

 **Bother - Mihawk**

"Poke," she muttered, touching his shoulder. "Bother, bother, poke, poke."

"Why must you do that?" he asked with a heavy sigh, his golden eyes closing. After dealing with Shanks as often as he does, there was little that could annoy him. Yet just like his red-haired friend, she is determined to find out what can annoy him.

"To bug you," she quipped with a scoff. "Doffy's off annoying Crocodile again, so I get to annoy someone myself." She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "If I wasn't so sure that man loves me as much as he does, I would question his sexuality and faithfulness."

Mihawk choked on the wine he was sipping, looking at her with wide eyes.

"And there's a reaction!" she chirped, smirking victoriously. "I knew you had one in there somewhere."

He glared at her before letting out a small huff. "You take great enjoyment at my expense," he noted, placing his drink down.

"Let's be honest," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If I go anywhere near Boa Hancock, I may strangle her. Moriah makes me want to throw him into the sea just to get him to stop laughing. Jimbei and Kuma are no fun. And my husband likes to aggravate Crocodile more than anyone else. The last Shichibukai is my husband, meaning I see him every day. So that leaves me with you."

"And you must try your hardest to annoy me?" Mihawk inquired curiously.

"You seem like a difficult person to annoy, so yes," she answered with a smirk dancing upon her lips.

The swordsman quirked a brow before suggesting, "You could just go strangle Hancock."

Her laugh colored the air.

 **Calls - Mihawk**

"So get this, because I have yet to understand it," she started, peering out the window. "One of the kids loves tossing Dellinger into the water, where Fighter Fish swim. And the Fighter Fish actually throw him back. It is the weirdest thing."

The snail stared at her curiously. "Perhaps the Fighter Fish do not want to be bitten again," the bored tone informed.

"No, it can't be that," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "They bite each other all the time. It just makes no sense. They should be trying to eat him, not throw him back out."

"Then I am as stumped as you are, Evelyn," Mihawk sighed through the den-den mushi. "I do not live there, so I do not know the native animals or their behavior."

"Speaking of native animals, how are your apes doing?" she asked, twirling a string of yarn around her porcelain finger.

"The baboons are fine, still fighting each other and still trying to challenge me."

"At least you get some exercise. And a bit of a challenge. Run into anyone worthy of battle, lately?"

A deep sigh of annoyance. "Not particularly. Many try to challenge me, but they are all beaten without me drawing Yoru."

"You fight with that dagger, don't you?"

"Every time."

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Isn't that your husband?"

"No, Doffy's is an asshole. There is a difference between an 'asshole' and a 'pain in the ass'."

"Who's a pain in the ass?" Doflamingo asked as he entered the room, spotting his wife on the den-den mushi.

She turned to him and tilted her head. "Mihawk, of course."

The blonde stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "If that makes you happy, my rose."

 **Gamble – Crocodile**

He thought it interesting that she could simply twirl her finger in the air and any smoke coming from his cigar would follow that finger into a ring, gathering it so it wouldn't spill into her lungs. Yet her eyes never looked away from the problem between them, ignoring his chuckles or him stroking his golden hook. She also didn't reveal anything, but maybe he could get her to trip up.

"You look nervous," he commented as he took the cigar from his mouth.

"Not really," she said blandly, hardly glancing at him. "I'm just thinking."

"Of how to admit defeat?"

"Blow more smoke out of your mouth," she scoffed, waving her hand and sending the smoke ring away. "It looks better than the shit spilling from your lips."

"Kuhahaha," he laughed lowly. "You're awfully defensive, my dear."

"Call me your anything and you have to deal with my husband," she pointed out, glaring at him momentarily through the bangs hanging over her eyes. "But I have made up my mind." Smirking, she leaned towards the Suna-Suna user. "Depending on how this goes, one of us will be walking away happy."

"Alright." He waved his hands invitingly. "Then make your move."

Picking up a piece, she easily put it into place. "Check and mate."

Humming curiously, he scanned over the board then blandly looked to her. "Indeed."

Grinning victoriously, she leaned back into her chair and held out her hand. "I win, Croc. Hand it over."

Scowling, he removed his treasured hook from his wrist and held it out for her. "You're going to leave me one handed now?" he asked, trying to coax guilt from her.

It didn't work. "You were already one-handed," she pointed out, rotating the hook in her hands. "Besides, I'm not keeping it. I just want something from it."

"What would that be, exactly?" Crocodile asked with a quirked brow as she removed the golden cover to reveal his poisoned hook.

"This stuff," Evelyn chirped, fishing a empty bottle from her pocket and gathering some of the liquid poison from the hook. "Pretty interesting and I plan on finding out what you used for it." Putting the cover back on when she was done, she handed the hook back to its rightful owner. "Thanks! We should play chess again sometime!"

"Why?" the Shichibukai inquired disdainfully. "You always win."

"Because you always want to have a feel if you win," she shot back. "And it's fun knocking you down a peg. If it makes you feel any better, you're more of a challenge than this little snot-nosed brat I once knew, and was betrothed to. Ugh!"

"What happened to him?" he asked curiously.

"Doffy killed him."

"Of course he did…"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Not as long as I would have liked it, but I can't think of anything else to put. If anyone has an idea, please share. I welcome ideas! ^^**


	29. Lullaby

**OMG, BookLover2401 gave me this idea and as soon as I heard the full song, this popped into my head! Thank you so much!**

 **Probably not how you meant it, but your suggestion does show up. This is just how it went in my head. Again, thanks a ton! I never would have thought of this!**

 **Everyone, make sure to thank BookLover2401. Thank you. Must remember our manners here. XD I live in Texas, we're a polite people. So long as you don't piss us off.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, One Piece, or the song Davy Jones (That belongs to Fialeja on YouTube).**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

He couldn't sleep. Again. He is eighteen years old and he has insomnia. Life is simply cruel.

Deciding that sleep would do nothing but evade for the night, he rose from the bed and threw on his usual pink feathers, leaving his chest shirtless but a pair of loose slacks for sleepwear on. Even though it is nighttime, he pushed his sunglasses onto his face, right where they belong and always will belong.

Silently, he left his quarters and went up to the deck, hoping that some of the fresh sea air would calm him enough to sleep. As soon as he was at the door, though, he froze. Listening. A soft voice singing.

"Cruel and cold, like winds on the seas…"

Who is singing?

"Will you ever return to me?"

It's beautiful, for lack of better words.

"Hear my voice, sing with the tide…"

He pushed the door open, gapping in slight surprise as he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the ship's rail. Wind playing with long black hair. Moonlight bouncing off pale skin, glistening in bright green eyes.

"My love will never die."

That was the first time he heard his rose sing. The song was soft, carrying a hint of sorrow, but hope as well. It became something that he treasured almost as much as the woman who brought the beautiful sound to his ears.

He heard it again and again through the years. Sometimes she knew he was there, listening. Hanging off every word. After a few years, he was not her only audience.

 **Here is a line!**

"Over waves and deep in the blue," she sang softly, cradling their son in her arms. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling and listening to the familiar tune. "I will give up my heart for you."

Atticus was as attentive as he is. His wide baby blue eyes, staring up at her. Their newborn son was even silent, letting the gentle words wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

"Ten long years, I'll wait to go by. My love will never die."

Neither will his. Not for her. Not for his son. Not for his family.

He will hold onto it. He will protect it. He will protect them. All of them.

 **Here is a line!**

 _Come, my love, be one with the sea!_

Dressrosa was burning. Citizens fleeing. The fighters of the Coliseum were fighting alongside that damn rookie, Monkey D Luffy. He felt no fear from the Will of D! Yet even he cannot deny that the boy is strong.

 _Rule with me for eternity!_

Yet they still think they can win? Nonsense! He will show them all! They dare to threaten his right! His family! His wife!? They will not be forgiven!

 _Drown all dreams so mercilessly…_

The only reason they even won is because of those few minutes. Mugiwara Luffy was weak, vulnerable! If they just stayed out of his way, then everything could go back to normal! If Law can listen long enough to fix all of Evelyn's health problems, then it is all he will need!

 _And leave their souls to me!_

Yet… how was he defeated? He could hear the shrieking of his rose's serpent. Of Atticus yelling for him. Evelyn calling out to him.

 _Play the song you sang long ago…_

The buildings crashed around them. The only thing he was focused on, though, was her. Her body no longer porcelain, but flesh and blood. Red blood spilling from the various cuts on her arms, a stream flowing from her hairline. Yet she never looked more beautiful to him.

She's human again. But how long will he have her? How long now until her body fails?

 _And wherever the storm may blow…_

His hand lifted, cupping her cheek. "Go," he rasped.

The marines will be here soon. They'll take everyone away. Everyone will be locked away in Impel Down. He can't let that happen to them. She can stop it, even if only for a moment. The marines would be more focused on containing him first, after all. They have always feared his power.

 _You will find the key to my heart…_

"Doffy," she whispered, grasping his hand.

"Gather everyone you can. Get a ship. Leave. Don't get locked away."

She kissed his palm, the warm lips between wet trails of tears. "I love you, asshole."

 _We'll never be apart!_

One more kiss to his forehead, then she was gone. He could hear the hissing calls to Aster, the scraping of rubble being shoved away as the serpent changed sizes.

"And I love you, my rose."

 _Wild and strong, you can't be contained…_

The marines swarmed around him, all pointing their guns at his prone form. Even when he is too exhausted and wounded to move, they don't lower their weapons. After all, the only thing he would need to do is twitch a finger and one of them is his. They all know it.

 _Never bound nor ever chained!_

Kairoseki chains. They didn't just slap a pair of kairoseki cuffs on him, along with one of those pretty little choke collars. They wrapped his limbs in chains of the stuff. Yet he was still strong enough to move. He could still wiggle in their grasp.

 _Wounds you caused will never mend…_

Tsuru came down a few times, letting him rant and rave about the changing of the times. How their game was now in the hands of the Supernovas.

 _And you will never end!_

Roci came down to the hold, too. He tried to get him to speak plain, to tell him that he's sorry that things turned out like this. How he hated seeing his once powerful brother locked up when he had chances to change. To be better. To not be a criminal. Why couldn't he take those chances?

The answer was simple. He didn't want to. He's a fallen Tenryuubito. Scorned for their father's actions. Why should he be a 'good guy' when the world is so rotten?

 **Here is a line!**

"Cruel and cold like winds of the sea. Will you ever return to me?"

Rocinante paused, listening to the strange song. So calm, sad, and hopeful. It actually felt haunting to him.

"Hear my voice, sing with the tide. Our love will never die."

He stepped into view of the cell, staring down at his bound brother. "Where did you hear something like that?" he asked curiously.

Doffy just grinned widely, lifting his head enough to stare down his nose at the younger blonde. "Wouldn't you just like to know?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **That is how it went in my head! Hope everyone else could keep up with it! I know it jumped around a lot, but there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it! I did. ^^**


	30. Alternate

**Okay, so explanation time first: Someone suggested a while back to do an AU chapter. Thinking of an AU chapter is how 'Spots and Dots' was born. I thought too hard and created a whole new story!**

 **But I got to thinking: What if my AU chapter is Evelyn or Celosia being in the universe of the other FemHarry? Imagine the confusion. Or the reaction of their husband/lover! That could be fun… depending on how I go about it. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: If Atticus, Estrella, or Vito show up in this chapter, they're mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Bright green eyes looked around curiously, fingers tapping lips in thought while ignoring the irritated hissing coming from her hair. "This looks a lot like Enies Lobby," she commented as she turned around to stare down the opposite end of the hallway.

" _Smells like government all over_ ," Aster commented, sticking his head out from her hair. " _How did we even get here_?"

" _If you can figure that out, please share with the rest of the class_ ," Evelyn replied, scratching the top of his head as she wandered down the hallway in search of someone. Who? She wasn't sure. But she plans on finding someone.

As she rounded the closest corner, she bumped into a firm chest, though did not fall back. Only a slight trip over her feet as she took a step back. Upon seeing the person she bumped into, her eyes widened as a gasp slipped past her lips.

"Sia?" Sirius called to her, worried creasing his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Who the hell is 'Sia'?" she gapped, shaking her head as she glared at the man, stepping away from the other wizard. What is Sirius even doing in this realm?!

He blinked at her in confusion, then took a quick glance over her form, eyes landing on the serpent hissing at him from her hair. Aster pulled his scaly body from her locks, draping around her shoulders with his body and tail wrapping around her torso.

He looked genuinely confused, scratching his head before turning to look over his shoulder. Humming lowly, he gently grasped her arm and led her into a nearby room.

"Let go of me!" she snarled at him, ripping her arm from his grip.

He turned to her after closing the door, his arms crossing. "I think there is a bit of confusion here," he stated. "You look just like Celosia, but you're not dressed like her. She certainly doesn't have a snake hiding in her hair, which she always keeps braided. And you're more expressive." He glared hardly, stepping towards her and glowering down at her. She sneered in return, holding her chin high in defiance. "Who are you and what have you done with my goddaughter?"

"Like you give a damn about your goddaughter!" she hissed angrily. "You left me! Remember?! Twelve long years in Azkaban, and the only reason you broke out was to hunt down Pettigrew. I was nothing to you! I was never anything to you! So don't you dare suddenly act like you fucking care!" Snorting haughtily, she looked him up and down. "Considering what Doffy did to you, I'm surprised you're still moving."

Sirius looked at her in angered confusion. "You're not my goddaughter, and I don't even know you," he pointed out with a deep snarl, his lips pulling back to instinctively bare his teeth. "How could I have left you if I never met you? You look like Sia, but you're definitely not her. And I bet if I get Lucci in here, or any of the others, they will see it just as clearly. So again, what did you do to my goddaughter?!"

Evelyn huffed, crossing her arms. "Please, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I am!"

"No, I don't!"

"What is going on in here?" another broke in calmly. The two turned to the now open door, spotting a tall man with a pigeon on his shoulder watching them. His stormy eyes narrowed upon spotting Evelyn, lips twitching back with a growl. "Who are you and what have you done with Celosia?"

"Who the fucking hell is Celosia?!" Evelyn yelled out. "My name is Donquixote nee Potter Evelyn! Wife to Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo! Call that asshole up! If this is a prank, he's gone way too far!"

"Donquixote Doflamingo has no wife," the man pointed out.

"Yes he does," she argued. "Me? The Emerald Rose?"

"Potter Evelyn?" Sirius repeated, shaking his head. "I apologize, but I think you are in a incorrect timeline or dimension." He turned to the man. "Lucci, this is both Sia and not Sia."

"What are you talking about?" she sneered, stepping away from him as Aster lunged in warning.

"Yes, Sirius, what are you saying?" the man, Lucci (she knew he looked familiar, he's just older than she expected), pressed.

Sighing to calm himself, he turned back to Evelyn. "Celosia is the daughter of James and Lily Potter, the twin sister to Aiden Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I took her from her family when I realized how much they were neglecting her in favor of Aiden. Celosia has been in my custody since she was five years old. James and Lily both signed her over to me when I confronted them. We came here before she turned six. The island we ended up on was also where Lucci and the rest of his group were being trained. Celosia and Lucci are lovers, and Jyabura is my lover."

Evelyn scrunched up her face in disbelief. "My parents died that Halloween Voldemort attacked the house, and I have no brother," she pointed out. "I was raised by the Dursley family, period. You were in Azkaban, for twelve years, for the murder of Pettigrew Peter. You escaped when I was thirteen to catch him and kill him for betraying my parents, but he got away and you have been on the run. I left Hogwarts right after the Triwizard Tournament my fourth year and came to this world. I met Doffy when I was sixteen and joined his crew. We got married four years later. We have a son named Atticus, and he's currently three."

Sirius snapped his fingers then turned to Lucci with a grin. "Different universe," he repeated. "Celosia and this version of her, Evelyn, must have switched places."

"How do we get Celosia back?" Lucci asked impatiently. If what this woman said is true, then his lover is surrounded by the crew of the most dangerous Shichibukai. He knows Celosia can handle herself, but he doesn't want to leave her there to fend for herself.

"Whatever caused them to switch will have to switch them back, I suppose," Sirius answered with a shrug. "Sia was the one that read into this kind of stuff. She never expected it to happen, she just thought it was fascinating."

"Great, so I'm in some weird world where nothing makes any sense," Evelyn groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she looked down to Aster. " _What do you think_?" She noticed Sirius jump lightly, like he wasn't expecting her to start speaking in Parseltongue. Not an uncommon reaction.

" _Do you want my honest opinion_?" her basilisk sighed lightly.

" _I wouldn't ask otherwise_."

" _I think we're stuck here and need to tread carefully. We've already made fools of ourselves by jumping straight to conclusions. We should just wait it out and hope the universe decides to fix itself._ "

Sirius pointed back and forth between her and Aster. "You're a Parselmouth?" he asked uneasily.

"You mean your precious 'Celosia' isn't?" she mocked.

"Celosia is a cheetah, and we have never seen her communicate with serpents," Lucci answered.

"Wow. This place is really weird," she stated as she turned away. "Well then… Sorry to butt in like this, but it looks like I get to wait for a while. Maybe things will fix themselves!"

"Bloody hell, I hope so," Sirius muttered. This woman is nothing like his little Celosia. Then again, if what she said is true, she's around pirates all day.

 **Here is a line!**

When she finally returned to her timeline, she wrapped her arms around her husband and buried herself in his feather coat. "Doffy! It was so horrible! No one there knew how to have fun and they all watched me like a hawk! I wasn't doing anything! And I missed you! And Atticus! And everyone else! I even missed Corazon!"

"Fufufufu, there, there, my rose," he comforted with a laugh, scooping her up in his arms. "Trust me, we're all glad to have you back as well. That other woman was too… calm. And quiet. And I think she was cataloguing everything she looked at."

"Mama! You're back!" Atticus cried out, jumping up and down until he was picked up by his father as well. Once in Doflamingo's arms, the child crawled onto his mother.

"That was a weird occurrence," Law commented. "Do you think it will happen again, Mama Rose?"

"God, I hope not!" she declared with a hiss. "But depending on certain factors, I may know a few things about the agency of Cipher Pol Nine now. Things our little mole may not be sharing!"

"Oh, do tell!" Doflamingo encouraged with a grin.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I can do another chapter about Celosia while she was in Evelyn's timeline another time. I thought this was good enough for now. If I kept going, it would end up as a whole other story. Let's not do that, I already have three to worry about right now. Maybe a forth later on in a entirely different category. Depending. We'll see.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	31. Bellemere 2

**Okay. So people keep asking for this. I thought I would give it a shot. We will see how it goes. Promise nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece nor Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella? Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Bellemere wasn't quite sure what Rocinante was thinking. Nami was just kidnapped! She may still be in the West Blue! But they're at a marine headquarters instead of looking for their daughter!

Law and Nojiko stood at her side, the shadows under the boy's eyes more prominent than before. Nojiko kept trying to keep a brave face, but occasionally rubbed at her reddened cheeks.

"Nami-ya is a tough girl," Law stated. "That fishman saw potential in her charts, meaning he won't kill her."

"He could still do terrible things to her," Bellemere pointed out.

"I know, but he won't kill her," the teenager sternly informed. "She's a valuable asset to him. Maybe when she's no longer useful to him, he'll sell her off to someone else that would want her talents. You don't find someone like her every day."

"Someone like who?" a voice asked, causing the teenage boy to stiffen before sharply turning around, a ring of blue circling his fingers as he stood between the threat and his family. "Aw, Law! Look at you! You've grown so much! And have devil fruit powers!"

"Doflamingo," Law greeted through a growl.

"You're Rocinante's brother," Bellemere realized. "Evelyn's husband."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar!" the tall blonde commented, grinning down at her. "I remember seeing you and my rose talking a couple years ago! So you're Bellemere, Roci's girlfriend. Or is it wife, now? He tells me nothing, I swear."

"I wonder why," Law scoffed.

"I'm his wife," she answered, placing a hand on Law's shoulder. The ring of blue disappeared as she guided him back to her side, keeping Nojiko behind them. "What business do you have here?"

Doflamingo shrugged his shoulders with a pout. "I have no clue."

"Law!" another chimed in before a large reptile suddenly flew downwards and another child jumped off, crashing into the teenager. "Hi, Law! Miss me?"

"Atticus?" Law asked, bewildered from the crash. "Wait, is that Estrella?"

"Yeah! Look how big she got!"

"Atticus, you're not supposed to crash into people off the snake unless you aim to fight," Doflamingo scolded, waving a finger playfully at his child. His eyes looked over the trio for a moment before he realized why the image seemed wrong to him.

Evelyn told him before that the woman Roci is with has two daughters. Add Law into the mix, and that should be three children for them to take care of. He only sees Law and one other girl. So where would the second girl be?

"Where is your other daughter?" he asked lowly as Atticus trotted to his side, Estrella landing behind them.

"None of your business!" Law shouted at him, stepping back in front of Bellemere before she could answer. He doesn't plan to be so foolish to think he can take on Doflamingo and win, but he can't risk any harm coming to his adoptive mother and sister. He doubts that the man would harm them, probably already considers them family, but this could be a chance to ask for help without it being too obvious.

"Law, is there some kind of problem my little brother's family is facing?" he drawled out, grinning down at the teenager warningly. Sure he tried to kill Roci back on Minion Island, but Roci is still his little brother. His to protect. And his family, still his to protect. No matter what Roci says.

Nojiko grabbed Law's arm, tugging on him before looking up to Bellemere. "If he can help," she started, but was cut off.

"You don't know what kind of man he is, Nojiko-ya," he informed firmly. "We can get Nami back ourselves." He saw a quick flash of something cross Doflamingo's face, even with the sunglasses on. Good, he is catching on fast. "Like I said, it would only be a matter of time before the fishman either sells her or we find her."

Doflamingo chuckled lowly, looking to Bellemere. "If you don't mind me saying so, I think Roci made a nice choice with you," he told her calmly, logging away what Law said. "You're a beautiful woman. Fufufufufu, not like my rose, but still." Nodding to her, he added with his grin still in place, "If you decide to ask us for help, I would be glad to render my services. We are family, after all. Right?"

Waving over his shoulder, he walked away, Atticus on his heels and Estrella gliding above them. So Roci is missing a daughter, stolen by fishmen that may sell or exploit her. Well, he should keep some eyes out for her in his auction houses and some more to the houses he doesn't own. Maybe get others out there to keep an eye on locations where fishmen congregate. He could let Roci know that he's aware, but where's the fun in that? Besides, maybe Roci will come to him for help in the end.

 **Here is a line!**

Roci hasn't come to him yet. None of his contacts have said anything about seeing the girl. She hasn't shown up at any auction houses. Not even in a village, wandering around lost and confused!

Worse yet, Roci still hasn't come to him for help!

"Am I a bad big brother?" he asked with a pout, sitting on his couch with Evelyn in his lap, his form hunched over her as she leaned back into him.

"You did try to kill him once," she pointed out. "As well as abandon him after killing and beheading your father in front of him."

"So what you're saying is… I'm a horrible big brother."

She reached up and patted his head playfully. "But you're a wonderful husband and father," she commented. "Even if you are an overprotective asshole."

He grinned at her, rubbing his cheek against her head. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Brief meeting, but there it is. I couldn't think of any other scenario for them to meet. I mean, there could have been other scenarios, but I couldn't think of any beyond this one. Maybe they can get a second meeting later on, after the kids are all grown up or something.**

 **We'll see. Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Throw out some ideas!**


	32. Hazard

**I can't remember if one person kept asking me about this or multiple people have been asking me. Probably multiple because I have a lot of reviews asking me about this. So here it is!**

 **I was planning on revealing this little tidbit later on in The Snake Charmer, but that is still a long way away, so here. Because I am running out of ideas and because everyone is asking, you guys get this.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella, so totally mine! : 3**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Donquixote Doflamingo."

That was his only warning to her anger. Yet she just stood there, her arms cross and her foot tapping impatiently. He looked at her without his usual grin, wondering what he did to get into such trouble with his wife this time. And he knows she does not forgive easy, though to get his full name from her lips, it has to be pretty bad. Did he go too far killing Baby 5's latest fiancée, or was it because he also destroyed the town?

"Caesar," she supplied coldly. "Were you aware that he is using children?"

Oh… no, he did not. "I told him that he could use whatever men he could find," he informed. "I said nothing about kids."

The scientist is a recent addition to the Family, and he was more along the lines of an associate right now. He reports to Doflamingo about his research, but doesn't refer to any of his test subjects beyond numbers. Though now that he thinks about it, Monet has been mentioning that he should have a meeting with 'Mama Rose' and go over the rules. Now it makes sense

"Not even to say they're off limits?" she pressed, fingers drumming against her porcelain arm.

"Uh…"

"Uh-huh. Guess who just called?" Doflamingo flinched. "And guess what he reported." He could guess, and he wasn't liking it. Especially if the previous accusation was anything to go on.

"I assure you, my rose," he started, a smile trying to grow on his lips. "If I was had any idea that Caesar is using kids, I would have put a stop to it. I would have given him our latest batch of rebels, even!"

Huffing, she turned around sharply and marched to the door. "I'm going to Punk Hazard," she announced.

"Not alone, you're not!" Doflamingo protested, jumping to his feet. He would rather his wife stay on Dressrosa, but she is on a tear right now, so it is best to stay out of her way. Or help her reach her destination with no problems. Besides, he would like Caesar to stay alive. After all, he's the only one that can make SAD.

 **Here is a line!**

Caesar was not sure what to expect when he got the call about Joker coming to the island, with his reclusive wife even. Perhaps he wanted to see the results of his hard work himself, He knows what he's doing, thank you very much! And why bring his wife? She wasn't a part of their deal or concerned over the production of SAD. In fact, she wasn't even present for the deal when it was made.

It baffled him.

Monet looked like she knew what is going on, smirking under her hands. He tried asking (read as demanding) if she knew anything about the visit, but all she said was, "I told you the kids were a bad idea."

Crazy girl. He's a genius and he knows what he is doing. Everyone else (besides Joker and his family, obviously) are mere test subjects, nothing more than experiments!

When he walked into the meeting room, the first person he noticed was, of course, Joker, AKA Donquixote Doflamingo, Shichibukai and King of Dressrosa. Looking around briefly, he spotted the executive Pica then the officers Gladius and Luna. Those three looked more like they were acting as guards, though. Yet he could not see the Emerald Rose.

The door slammed shut behind him, causing the Gasu-Gasu user to jump and spin around. There she stood, covered head to toe. He honestly has no clue what the woman actually looks like beyond her porcelain mask, Doflamingo often claiming that he is keeping her beauty to himself. Monet straightened up, staring at the woman with wide eyes and hands clasped in her lap as she took a seat by Doflamingo.

"Caesar," the woman greeted with a clap of her gloved hands. "I am so glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to meet with us." Why did that sound like she was actually insulting him? "We never met before. I am Donquixote Evelyn, Doffy's wife."

"At least she's not mad at me anymore," he heard Joker mutter, earning a giggle from Monet.

"I feel sorry for Caesar, though," Monet returned in a whisper. "She knows not to kill him, right?"

Caesar wanted to scoff. How could such a wisp of a woman possibly kill him? It's ridiculous!

"A pleasure," he greeted in return to the woman. "You obviously know who I am. May I ask what this visit is about so we may get it over with? As you said, I am very busy."

"Indeed," Evelyn accepted as she stepped towards him. Slowly, a thick serpent emerged from her hood, seemingly glaring at him as it hissed harshly and bared its long fangs. " _Aster, calm yourself. He just doesn't know any better_." Her basilisk hacked out a huff, though still glared at the scientist. "I have a request… no, that is not the proper term. A demand to make of you. Treat the children you have drugged. Cure them of any ailment you gave them. Then let them go to wherever they wish, I don't care. Not into slavery, I will not stand for it!"

"Now see here!" he exclaimed, fully intending to tell the woman, Joker's wife or not, just how little he could care about the brats. His experiments are far more important!

The Rose, however, was much faster. She spun on her heel and completely disregarded his complain. Like he wasn't worth her time! "I said no more experimenting on the kids, Caesar," she informed coldly. "Should you persist, I will take more drastic measures."

"My experiments are vital to the creation of SAD!" he pointed out. "You are telling me to throw away months of research and experimentation… why, exactly?"

"Don't argue, Caesar," Doflamingo advised. "My rose will get her way regardless of what you say. I must say that I was not exactly happy to hear that you are experimenting on children, either. It was to my knowledge that you were using your own men."

"Yes, I have been using them for all experiments," Caesar informed. "I was running low on subjects."

"So you what?" Evelyn started lowly, her voice getting harsher as she went on. "Kidnapped kids? Stole them from their families? Bought them? Plucked them off the street so you can ruin their bodies?!"

"No need to make it sound like I'm that much of a criminal," Caesar muttered.

"Has anyone told you that it is okay to use children in your experiments?" the tall blonde threw in, resting his cheek on his palm.

"Not really, no."

Monet raised her hand politely. "Young Master. Mama Rose. I did tell him that it was a bad idea to include the children."

Now he knows something is going on. The meeting was about the worthless runts he was experimenting on? Just what is the issue?!

"Running low on test subjects is one thing, Caesar," Evelyn announced, petting Aster's back soothingly as the serpent hissed a very colorful vocabulary. "Using and killing children is another matter entirely. You will treat them, cure heir addictions, and then they will be brought to Dressrosa. I will take care of them from there."

" _Did you just say you don't care where they go a minute ago_?" Aster asked with a snicker.

" _Don't argue with me right now_ ," she told her familiar.

"You want me to throw away months of work-" Caesar didn't get a chance to finish his work, suddenly finding himself on his back with a foot pressing down on his throat. His form was solid instead of the billowing gas it often was kept as. The bottom of the show was coated with kairoseki, he realized. And also trying to choke him.

"Caesar, let me make myself perfectly clear," the rose icily said, applying more pressure. He reached up to push her off, but found that he could not move his limbs. Was Joker holding him down?! "I dislike when children are harmed or threatened. I find myself very upset and a bit murderous. And I will not tolerate it. Not for you. Not for your experiments. Not even for that smirking asshole over there!"

"She's in a good mood now," Doflamingo noted with a grin.

"Only with you," Luna added. "Not with him."

"The Rose is still mad, Doffy," Pica pointed out.

"Now, were my instructions in any way unclear?" she asked, voice light and playfully toned, but the foot pressing down on his throat was trying to crush his trachea.

"No," he choked out.

The foot was gone, his powers returning as he gasped for air to fill his lungs once more.

The rose walked away, planting herself on Doflamingo's lap with a happy hum. The tall blonde smirked at her, wrapping an arm around her waist securely. "A fair warning, Caesar," the Shichibukai said as the scientist got back to his feet. "She had time to cool down and I was able to convince her that I need you alive. Should this happen again, I will simply allow her to stew in her rage and kill you, SAD or no. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Caesar accepted, his brow twitching. Months of experiments and research, thrown away!

"We will supply you with... test subjects, if need be," Evelyn added. "There are, after all, plenty of crews stupid enough to try and raid Dressrosa. And don't hesitate should any come here."

 **Here is a line!**

"My rose, what are you doing?" Doflamingo inquired curiously as he watched his wife dial in numbers on the den-den mushi.

"Just making a few calls," she answered, waiting for the line to be picked up.

"To who?"

"You'll see!"

The line was finally answered, the snail adopted a bored expression. "Hello?"

"Mihawk! Guess who?"

The other sighed. "Evelyn, it is good to hear from you. But I am a bit occupied at the moment."

"Does it just so happen to involve some kind of pirate crew being totally useless and weak?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Will it be possible for you to send some live pirates to Punk Hazard? We have a use for them there and I would rather not go into detail about it."

The swordsman hummed then accepted. "Very well. I will see what I can do."

"Thanks! Have fun!"

They ended the call, but Evelyn started dialing again.

"Who are you calling this time?" the tall blonde asked.

"Crocodile!"

He shook his head. "I'll just leave you to it, my rose."

Aster lifted his head from his coiled position at Evelyn's feet. " _He learned fast_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I wrote out most of this, but the last bit was just thrown in. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^**


	33. Failed

**So everyone keeps asking for this, and it seems you all forgot the little mention right before Evelyn and the crew went back to the OP World. So by popular demand, we have a Sirius chapter. Pun totally not intended.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own any One Piece or Harry Potter. (Go cries in corner)**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella. (Holding plushies of OCs)**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was with a deep groan that he started to open his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling of a familiar room. A shuffle of feet and suddenly, Remus was standing over him. A small smile of relief came over the werewolf's face.

"Hey," he greeted.

His own returned greeting was more of a croak. "Hey."

"How do you feel, Pads?" Remus inquired.

"After what I went through, lucky to still be alive." He shook his head, hissing at the pain that lanced up his spine and neck, cupping the back of his head with a burning grasp. "Where's Evelyn?"

Remus frowned. "They're all gone. Evelyn killed Albus in front of everyone and then they vanished back to wherever they came from."

"Albus is dead?" He blinked at his friend on shock.

The werewolf nodded solemnly. "After they killed Voldemort, Albus convinced the Ministry that Evelyn and that pirate crew she is with are too dangerous to leave alone. So they marched up to the ship with intent to arrest them. Obviously, it didn't work out so well."

Sirius sighed heavily, his eyes squeezing shut. "What happened, Remus?" he asked weakly.

"I just told you," the other pointed out in confusion.

"No, not that." His eyes opened again, water gathering at the corners. "She spoke to me on that ship. It was the same thing she kept saying to me. Would things really have been that different if she was with me or with you?" He looked to Remus. "Petunia had her. Not Alice and not Frank. Even with them in their state, she could have gone anywhere. But she went to Petunia." A sob was choked back. "No wonder she bloody hates us!"

Remus shook his head. "She was never supposed to go to Petunia," he commented. "Bloody hell, James even said that she could be raised by Severus if no one else was able to! Why did Albus send her there?"

"To break her, probably," the Animagus replied. "Then mold her back into the Savior that our world wanted her to be. Moony, we screwed up. Now we will never get her back! James and Lily both must be so disappointed in us. We'll probably get a real tongue lashing when we die and see them again."

Remus sighed lowly. "All we can do for her, Sirius, is hope that she really is happy. That her husband will take good care of her."

"But he's-!"

"A man deeply in love with your goddaughter," Remus interrupted, cutting off the rant that he knew Sirius was about to spew. "If he didn't truly love her, I don't think she would have married him. She just doesn't seem the type to marry any man that claims to love her."

Sirius groaned, turning his head away. "No… I guess not…" Huffing, he smirked a bit. "I saw them together. From what I could hear, he was having a nightmare of his childhood and she just knew." He shook his head slowly. "I don't think I ever saw Lily like that with James."

"Or James like that with Lily," Remus added with a small sigh and a shake of his head. "There is nothing we can do about it now, Pads. They left. They're back in that other world that changed her from a sweet young girl to a vicious woman. Or maybe that is also our fault, too."

Sirius swallowed thickly. Though Evelyn was much too young to even remember him, the realization of her having a godfather that chose vengeance over her struck her deep. It was all she could latch onto when it concerns him, even though she called it 'minor compared to others'. But if it had affected her so strongly, then it was no minor matter.

"It's my fault," he choked, letting out a shaky breath as his throat burn from his withheld sobs. "If I just did what I was supposed to do, if I just raised her instead of chasing Peter… She would be so different from what she is now."

"We don't know how she would have turned out," the werewolf pointed out. He reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. "Get some more rest, Sirius. You're still pretty beat up and need to recover. We can talk more when you wake up again."

He nodded, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. Though when he did finally drift off, it was anything but restful.

 **Here is a line!**

Two months had passed since the death of Albus Dumbledore and the second disappearance of Evelyn Potter. After the way they departed, no one mourns her disappearance, choosing to panic instead because of rumors being that she is a heartless murderer that kills for giggles. Aurors know she is gone, as does the Minister, but extra security had been placed at important facilities and anytime someone reported an impossible sighting, it was investigated. No one believed that she actually traveled to another realm, thinking that she just left the country but will come back to take Voldemort's place.

Sirius knew she is gone and will not return. With a huff as he laid the Prophet on the ground between the headstones, he looked over the names and smiled sadly. "She's a strong woman now," he told the deceased couple. "I don't much care for the man she married or the people around her, but she is very strong. And they love her, too. I didn't want to see it then, but I've had time to think about it now. To let her words play in my head over and over and over.

"I can't help but wonder what you two would think of that maniac, though. His grin made me cautious. I was actually terrified of the bastard before he beat me to near death. I bet if you two were still alive, she wouldn't give a guy like him a glance. I wish I asked how she met the guy, then… I don't know. "

Sighing heavily, he tapped the paper. "They're all calling her a madwoman, a cold ruthless murderer that should be caught, tried, and given the Kiss. She doesn't deserve that. She fought Voldemort not because it was her destiny, but because we kept pushing her. Because he was becoming a threat to her. And she killed Albus because he kept pushing her more and more and more.

"She's no murderer. If she was cold and ruthless like they all believe, she would have killed every one of us without batting an eyelash. But she didn't."

He gulped, lowering his head as tears started slipping from his eyes. "I failed her the most. I didn't think about anything but avenging your deaths. That Peter had to pay. I didn't know that I would be carted off to Azkaban and she would end up with Petunia. That she would live a life of abuse. I didn't even see it when she helped me escape my second capture. I just wanted revenge! Peter betrayed us all and he should have to pay!"

Sobs escaped as he hunched forward, his forehead almost on his knees. "I failed Evelyn! I fail the both of you! James! Lily! I am so sorry! I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I did!" He sobbed, fat tears spilling from his eyes and choked cries emitting from his mouth.

A hand fell on his shoulder, but he didn't look to see who it was. Slowly, arms wrapped around his shoulders as a face buried between his shoulders. "We both did, Pads. We both did."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Wasn't sure how to go on from here, so I'm ending it here. Hope you guys still enjoyed it! ^^ Throw out some more ideas at me!**


	34. Jealousy

**Shortly after the 'Loyalty' chapter, someone suggested a chapter where some girls get jealous of the 'doll' that King Doflamingo always keeps close to him. It took a while, but here's what I got! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter belong to their rightful owners and not to me.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are so mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was such an oddity to the residents of Dressrosa. While the toys were workers or slaves, there is one that the entire royal family is most protective of. Always within reach of their king, often talking back to him and being rewarded with laughter.

The porcelain doll is known to them as The King's Rose, for he always refers to it as his 'rose'. The family spoke to it as though they valued whatever the doll had to say. The younger members of the family call it 'Mama Rose' and listen whenever it tells them to do something or to offer advice. Their own prince refers to it as 'Mama'.

One thing the women of Dressrosa noticed was that their king refuses to touch another woman with that doll around. A servant girl overheard them talking one day, how the doll told their king that he could sleep with the women and it won't hate him for 'being unfaithful', because it can do nothing for him. However, their king refused, saying he did not wish to take anyone to his bed.

Not so long as that doll is around. When they go to the palace to drape themselves over the handsome king, that doll is always there, sitting upon an assortment of cushions and pillows. Should any of the women touch him in a way he deemed inappropriate, he pushed them off then brought that doll to his lap, holding it as though it were the most precious possession he had.

The women couldn't understand it nor could they accept it. The king may already have an heir to the throne, but he is still a man and a man has needs. Desires. Urges.

That doll has to go.

 **Here is a line!**

It started off subtle enough. A small mistake causing a wall to fall. Evelyn was yanked out of the way by Pika swiftly, the bulky man taking most of the impact. Doflamingo was not happy when he heard of the near incident afterwards. He was quite murderous, in fact, but had no suspect to blame.

Aster nearly ate someone that bumped into the porcelain doll hard enough for her to nearly fall into the watery home of the Fighter Fish. Dellinger caught her before she went over, pulling her back carefully. He preened under the gratitude of his Mama Rose and laughed joyously when the Young Master complimented him on his swift, yet careful, actions.

Slowly but surely, things were getting more hostile towards his fragile wife. It made Doflamingo quite paranoid, wanting to keep his rose tucked away in the castle and off the streets of Dressrosa. Too many things were happening out there and he couldn't quite figure out who is responsible.

Yet.

Evelyn thought he was being ridiculous, reassuring that she went nowhere without Aster or a member of the Family. Oftentimes, she took one of the children with her. He still tried to lock her away in their room, where she would be safest, but she had Aster break down the door then proceeded to chew him out over trying to contain her.

While she does understand why he's acting like a paranoid dork, Evelyn knows she can handle herself and already has suspects in mind. It isn't just one person. Everything that did something resulting in her near death had one thing in common. The women.

She may not be able to place names to their faces, but she does know who it is. The very women that flaunt themselves to her husband. Daring him to peek down the front of their loose shirts. Touching his skin in ways only she was allowed to do.

Never will she hold it against Doffy to take one of those women to his bed for some sexual release, especially since she is currently a doll. But time and again, her husband refused them all. He allowed them to sit near him, on him, or even lean over him. Not one ever made it past his irritation upon being touched where he did not permit them.

It made sense, she supposed. The women wanted to be taken to his bed, hoping for a night of unprotected sex. They want him to plant his child in their wombs so that they could become a part of the royal family.

As if!

Doffy would take the children, no doubt about it. He loves his family. Whether they are his blood or not. Any of the children that join the main family he basically adopts as his own. Which is why he's overly protective with Baby 5 concerning her boyfriends.

But the women that clamor to him for status and wealth? He would leave them to the wolves. He has no desire for a woman that would only lust for his reputation. That only wants to warm his bed just to get a handful of his treasure. Such little shrews are good for nothing regarding him. He could use them for relief, but then they would let it go to their heads. Calling themselves his lover, possibly even his future wife. He has a wife, thank you. And none of those women will ever replace her!

He won't allow them to.

Still, it is becoming a hazard, Evelyn admitted. The family is paranoid about letting her outside the castle, even the children. Atticus, with him being taller than her now, even picks her up and pulls her from the doors. It is getting ridiculous.

She just has to show them that she may be made of porcelain right now, but she is still the same woman that won one of the biggest assholes in the world as a husband.

 **Here is a line!**

This could not have gone better if she had planned it. As usual, three young women were trying to invade Doffy's space. He was letting them get away with it, for now. But then, one of them said the dumbest thing.

Upon seeing the porcelain doll sitting on his leg, tucked under his arm as he affectionately held her to his chest, one of the women spoke. "Wouldn't you rather have a real woman on your lap instead of some useless doll, your majesty?"

Unfortunately for the women, they didn't seem to figure out how to read their king well. His eyes glared at them from behind his sunglasses, brow furrowed as his teeth clenched. It didn't stop there.

"She's right," another agreed. "What can a doll do for you that none of us can?"

"We can do so much more if you let us, sire," the third coyly informed.

Instead of allowing her husband to take control of the situation, Evelyn's foot shot up as one of the women got close enough to touch the blonde's chest. The woman, a young red-haired bint that reminded her a lot of Ginny Weasley, yelped as she withdrew her hand, cradling it to her chest.

"Hands off your king unless he expresses permission," she coldly told her.

"You're just a doll!" another woman with wavy black hair snapped at her. "Just leave the king alone and go to work like the other dolls!"

"Shut up, Doffy," she told her husband as he started to growl, ready to speak. "I have this." She hopped off his lap and approached the redhead first. "If you wish to be a slut, then I will remove your clothes and send you off into the street as naked as the day you were born. I will even announce your walk of availability and put a sign on you saying 'Free Whore'."

"You dare-!" the redhead started, but a swift kick to her head knocked her to the ground.

"I grow tired of your pettiness," she told the women. "I may be a doll, but I am also Doffy's favorite. If you little girls cannot handle the fact that I will always triumph over you when it comes to him, then you can all get the hell out of our home and leave me the hell alone. It's either that, or I start feeding you to the Fighter Fish or to my basilisk."

Aster emerged from her hood, hissing sharply in warning. Though it sounded terrifying to the women, Aster was actually protesting to Evelyn, " _I don't like the taste of strumpets_!"

"Do we have an understanding?" she inquired calmly. If she were human, her lips would be curved into the usual mockingly delightful smile of warning, daring a challenge.

"Sire, you're not going to say anything?" the third girl, a blonde with a large bust, cried out.

All Doflamingo did was grin and start clapping his hands slowly, taunting the trio of women. "My rose, you are certainly the brightest star of my day," he commented. "Fufufufu, I think you made your point clear enough."

"Only when they admit it," she told him, her foot pressing down on the hand of the still fallen redhead. "Admit that you are nothing more than worthless whores hoping to bare that smirking asshole's child so that you can try and lay claim upon his money, power, and status." The redhead shrieked as she applied pressure, crying into the floor. "Admit it!"

Eventually, they did. They also learned to never touch the King's Rose again. Word was passed around Dressrosa to leave her alone for she is fierce and the king does nothing to stop her. In fact, he encourages her antics.

Evelyn was just happy to finally be let out of the castle without overprotective family members hovering over her.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I thought that last line would put in a little bit of humor. Evelyn can handle herself and she hates to be confined.**

 **Open for ideas, still! Throw them at me! ^^**

 **And I will see you all next time! Let me know what you think!**


	35. Letter

**So I wrote this shortly after the end of chapter 28 of The Snake Charmer. Mainly to show what happened on Jaya after Estrella and Nola got there. This may end up being in parts, we shall see. For now, hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Anything One Piece or Harry Potter related? So not mine. Though I wish they were.**

 **Claimer: Estrella and Atticus? So are mine, and I can live with that. ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Covered eyes traced over the words of the letter in his hand as he walked towards his ship, his wife on his shoulders with her own letter and a large winged snake slithering behind them, two smaller serpents wrapped around that one. The three reptiles were hissing together, carrying on their own conversation that only his rose could understand.

His attention was more on the letter as Evelyn swung her legs, her ankles lightly bumping his chest.

'Hey, Dad! You'll never believe it! I found it! The City of Gold is on a sky island known as Skypeia! We had to ride something called the Knock-up Stream to get here, then another crazy and wild ride up even higher.

'We also fought some guy pretending to be a god, but I killed him. Luffy doesn't like that I kill so easily, says he doesn't want his crew to be drop-of-a-hat common murderers. I can respect that, but I think he understands that I will kill if I feel like I need to. We got into a disagreement when I killed the first guy, and he didn't like that I killed the other guy. But he was calmer about it, too.

'I'm getting off topic. Anyway, the City wasn't so golden anymore. Apparently, the god-wannabe stole the gold covering the city. I don't know where he took it. But the snake with Estrella is the city's guardian. I promised her that you could try to find a way to send her back up to Skypeia, so don't make me a liar. Her name is Nola, and she personally knew Noland. Probably not as well as I would have hoped, but she knew him.

'There was just so much going on, so many things that I learned! But I thought that sending Nola to you, thus eventually to Mama, you guys could consider her as proof of the city's existence. I couldn't find any relics beyond what she ate, and we're going to keep that gold. We need it more than you, Dad, so deal with it. The poor Going Merry won't last much longer on these waters, and I don't think anyone is looking forward to being shipwrecked.

'One more thing. On the side of Jaya opposite of Mocktown lives a man by the name of Montblanc Cricket. He is a descendant of Montblanc Noland. I thought Nola could be the proof he needs, too, but I recommend Mama being there. I know you don't like her leaving Dressrosa, but it's just a suggestion. I did tell Nola, though, that she could meet him. She seemed pretty happy about meeting Noland's descendant. Mind taking her there before sending her back to her home?

'I have to end this here. We're about to leave Skypeia and I have no clue where we're going to end up. I'll be careful, so quit worrying and stop looking at the vivre card. I know you're doing it, so stop!

'One last thing. Nola is currently shrunken to the size she is now. She is freaking gigantic. I am not kidding! Do not remove the charm on her unless you have the space!'

"I wonder how large Nola is," Evelyn commented as she folded her own letter. "What did yours say?"

"He said he found the City of Gold, but the gold was gone, and any gold they got out of that snake, they're keeping," he summarized, tucking his letter into his pocket. "There's also a man on Jaya named Cricket that he wanted the snake to meet."

"Almost the same stuff in mine, then," she stated, turning slightly to look to the serpents. He also included inquiries to her health, something about a small doctor on his crew that he hopes can help her, and that he is in contact with the one he claims as his Corazon.

Spotting the members of his crew scattered around the deck, Doffy's grin split his lips as wide as possible. "Luna! I have a favor to ask you," he called out, approaching the petite blonde woman sitting on the same chair Gladius was occupying.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with her usual dreamy gaze and knowing smile on her lips.

 **Here is a line!**

 **Going Merry**

Atticus sneezed loudly, his form sharply curling from the sheer force of the sneeze. Usopp jumped almost a foot in the air at the sudden action, flailing to catch the tools that flew from his grasp.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Chopper called out worriedly. "You're not coming down with something, are you? Stay still! I have to examine you!"

The tall blonde sniffed, rubbing his nose and glaring over his shoulder to the sky. "Don't worry, Chopper," he reassured. "I'm not getting sick. My Dad is just being… himself. Why do I bother telling him not to do things? He does things. He always does!"

"What did you tell him to not do?" Zoro asked curiously as he lifted the massive weights effortlessly. By his count, he was on six hundred forty-seven. Atticus has no clue what goal he was trying to reach.

"I told him to not reverse the Shrinking Charm I put on Nola because she's so large, not unless he has plenty of space," he sighed in defeat. "But it's my Dad. You tell him 'no', and he does it anyway. No wonder Mama hits him so much." Groaning, he dropped his face into his hands. "He's probably laughing his ass off right now."

 **Here is a line!**

 **Jaya**

Evelyn was unimpressed as her husband laughed uncontrollably, her arms crossed and fingers tapping her elbow with a soft 'clink, clink, clink'. Luna came up beside her, smiling softly. "You would think Atticus would know better," the Rose stated.

"He would," Luna agreed. "But then his wrackspurts make him forget."

Evelyn huffed with a nod of her head then looked up to the massive serpent that ended up in the ocean just because of her size. " _So, you're Nola_ ," she greeted.

" _You must be Evelyn, Atticus' mother_ ," the blue snake returned then looked to the bundle of laughing pink feathers. " _Is he truly his sire_?"

" _Finally, someone else that thinks my mistress is crazy having him as a mate_!" Aster exclaimed.

" _You shush_ ," Evelyn playfully scoffed, pinching the shrunken basilisk mouth close. "Doffy, you can stop laughing now."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Like I said, short. But I may do different chapters later on. This was more of Nola Meeting Evelyn and Aster (and Doffy, of course) than anything. Whatever antics they get up to with her will be different chapters. Maybe different POV upon meeting her or have a chapter with her meeting Cricket… I'll think of something.**

 **This is actually shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well! ^^ Let me know what you think!**


	36. Encounter

**So this little tidbit popped into my head one day and I thought that I should write it fast before it disappeared. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter are so not mine… Nor are any references you may notice. Let me know if you see the one I slip in on purpose.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella (should they show up) are mine! ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Here, pretty, pretty, pretty," a man called out as he advanced to her, a rope in one hand.

"No, dummy, dummy, dummy," she taunted back, twisting herself to face him instead of walking away or trying to run like more girls would.

A group of six men, grins on their faces and lusts in their eyes. All of them carrying a weapon, mainly daggers or swords. A couple moved around her to box her into a circle of them.

"Not going to run, little pretty?" the man with the rope mocked.

"Well, I'm sure a man of your…" her eyes dragged over his obese form, "physique would have a heart attack. Maybe I'm being merciful."

"You bitch!" he snarled. "Maybe my boys and I will take turns before selling you to the slave house! They won't have to worry about breaking you in! I'll even charge them extra for doing the work for them!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She basically grew up as a slave to her relatives, and she sure as hell does not plan on ended up as a slave in another household. "What makes you think I would lay there and let you put your needle dick anywhere near me?"

"Who says we need your permission?" the man chuckled darkly. "Get her!"

The two from behind lunged to her, hoping to grab her arms before she could even think of escaping. Instead, she ducked down and pulled out her own dagger that was coated with venom from Aster's own fangs. She slashed out, leaving a long cut along the back of one then had to jump away as another jumped to her in another effort of capture.

Pointing to another, she smirked. "Bombarda!" An explosion at the man's feet threw him back, dirt rising in the air to create a brownish smokescreen. The men coughed and waved their hands to clear the air, but Evelyn was not done with any of them.

"Carpe Rectractum." A rope shot towards the ringleader, wrapping around him then sharply pulling him towards her. She held a dagger at the ready, sinking it into his chest when he was close enough. He gasped and gapped at the attack, looking up at her with wide eyes, though she just grinned back. "I am no one's bitch." She yanked the dagger out, allowing the man to sink to the ground as his breathing started to struggle.

The last four lunged at her, but she switched dagger for whip and rolled out of the way, lashing out her whip at each of them. One ended up with the whip wrapping around his neck and being yanked to the ground before the whip loosened enough for her to pull it back and lash out to another. Just like her dagger, the whip was poisoned, but with one of her own concoctions instead of straight basilisk venom.

One by one, they fell. Eventually, corpses instead of potential kidnappers/rapists surrounded her. Flicking her whip in the air to get rid of any blood on it, there was little, she rolled it up and tucked it back away out of sight. Having weapons in view tended to make the townsfolk nervous.

Once it was secure, slow claps reached her ears. Eyes narrow, she turned to the one lone man (no, a teen, she noted), leaning against a brick wall. His blonde hair made him stand out in the dark alley, as well as the fluffy pink feather coat. His grin was amused yet also carried something else that made her tense in preparation for another fight.

"That was quite a fight," he commented. "You looked like your were dancing while they tripped over their own feet. I should have brought a snack to enjoy while I watched the show."

"Try anything, and I will do the same dance to you," she warned, hand going to the hilt of her dagger tucked under the waistband of her skirt.

"I don't doubt that, but I would be far more graceful then these lumbering idiots," the blonde told her. "Rest assured, I am not with them, nor are they with me. I just heard something and got curious. Then I decided to stay." He chuckled, his lips growing wide. "Fufufu, I like you. Not a lot of women are so… interesting."

Evelyn glared at him then spun on her heel and walked away. "You seem the sort to not attack from behind," she commented. "Be warned, though, I will gut you if you try anything!"

Doflamingo watched the mysterious young woman, just a couple years younger than him if he was to guess, walk away with a sway of her hips and an aura of indifference. No doubt that she doesn't view him as a threat at the moment, so doesn't care what he does so long as it is away from her.

He chuckled, his form quivering as he watched her turn a corner. "Very interesting indeed, fufufufu."

 **Here is a line!**

"And that, son, is how your Mama and I first met," Doflamingo finished with a grin.

"You left out the part where I threw a broken board at you," Evelyn pointed out. "Remember? You said something about liking the sight of my ass. I picked up a board and threw it."

The tall blonde pouted as his son giggled behind his hand, Estrella letting out a hissing snicker from her spot around the child's shoulder. A habit the agathodemon picked up from Aster draping over Evelyn. "I was trying to make it a bit more civil, my rose."

"Make it a bit more truthful and he won't be surprised."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Behold, the first meeting between Evelyn Potter and Donquixote Doflamingo! ^^ Could have made it longer, but I don't know what else to throw in since they gave each other their names a month after this. Doffy just starts up his stalker behavior after this moment.**

 **Throw some ideas around, don't be shy! I am open to suggestions!**


	37. Fifty

**So I read a few stories throughout the fanfiction site that are fifty sentences. I though, why not? Let's try a Fifty Sentence Challenge with Doflamingo and Evelyn!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters from One Piece or Harry Potter are mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though, so…**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

1 - Proper

Whoever said a woman should be proper never met Evelyn Potter, who was raised to be nothing more than a slave and never had a good example of 'proper' beyond a screaming horse walking on two legs.

2 – Shop/Shopping

The first time she actually managed to shop of her own free will, without anyone telling her what to buy or any list in her hand, she almost ran out of money by the end of the day.

3 - Feed

No one ever mentioned how hard it is to get a baby to eat mashed vegetables, and the laughing asshole next to her is of no help.

4 - Cheap

Everything glittered and gleamed in the light, costing quite a fortune per item, yet the flowers that were only a few beri are what she keeps.

5 - Fatal

Who would have thought such a small woman could actually kill with a flick of her wrist over something like laughing at Pica?

6 - Snappier

The first time Doflamingo experienced her snappier personality that lasted for a week, he had to learn one more 'fun' fact about women from Diamante.

7 - Stoop

With him at ten feet high and her just under six feet, he has to stoop, crouch, or squat in order to cuddle with her without picking her up, though he often cheats and just holds her.

8 - Stalling

"Either you tell me right now what happened here, or you find out what happens when you purposefully stall long enough for someone to call you away for business."

9 - Corset

Molly Weasley was the first person to try and put a corset on her because it was 'proper for a young lady' to wear such a monstrosity in their backward world, but the Weasley Matriarch failed putting Evelyn in one.

10 - Castrate

The first time someone dared to attack Baby 5 with impure intentions, not only was the man killed, but also his 'equipment' was removed as slowly (and painfully) as possible a few days before his death.

11 - Fool

Atticus is not stupid, so he knew better than to try and tell his parents that he had no clue why Dell was scared of Estrella.

12 - Weakness

Most would look upon the Emerald Rose and see her as the Heavenly Demon's weakness, only to find out that her thorns are much sharper than her bite.

13 - Jailed

Chained in kairoseki chains, bound to the floor of the ship, he was quiet as he wondered about the condition of his wife, his family, and if they are all safe now.

14 - Name

Though she has a small list of names to call him by, he only has the one name for her.

15 - Power

Most would think that Doflamingo has all the power, but the truth is that his wife holds just as much.

16 - Waves

They splash upon her feet as she traveled over the sand, Aster around her shoulders to protect her, and she couldn't help the small smile grace her lips as she watched the sparkling blue water reach for her.

17 - Strength

Doflamingo likes to point out that he is strong, one of the strongest among the Shichibukai, but his strength fails him when he is confronted by Kaido.

18 - Connection

Most don't know of his connection to Doflamingo, though some are able to look at him and at the bounty poster and tell that the two blondes are actually related.

19 - Smile

She has a vast storage of smiles, but the one she gives him in the privacy of their room is one he would selfishly keep all to himself.

20 - Home

Her husband only wants Dressrosa because it belonged to his family before they left Mariejois, but she will call wherever they are their home because that is where her family is.

21 - Freedom

After being denied such a simple aspect her entire childhood, it is no wonder she hates being locked away.

22 - Touch

Once, she was warm and soft, but now she is cold and hard, yet he promises to return her to her true form one day.

23 - Stupidity

"Okay, we are never doing this again," Atticus commented as he hung upside in the tree, Estrella wrapped around the branch with twigs stuck in her feathers.

24 - Lie

Trebol detests the woman that has changed their king into a love-struck fool.

25 - Truth

Yet he knows without her, their king would be worse off.

26 - Riches

All the riches he offered her, and she threw them right back and screamed at him, which was an odd sight no matter who would be involved.

27 - Clarity

Opening her eyes and seeing nothing but green forest around her, hearing gulls in the distance, and a clean (though salty) air filling her lungs.

28 - Horror

Seeing her in bed, losing weight as their child grew inside of her, left him feeling hopeless because there was nothing he could do to help her, and quickly realized his greatest fear.

29 - Down

"Corazon, I honestly don't know whether to tie you up with rope or just laugh over the fact that you keep tripping over air."

30 - House

Most little girls dream of living in a big house with a big yard and plenty of pets, children, and a loving husband, yet Evelyn never fantasized about any of that because she doesn't need a house to have a true family.

31 - Children

Though only one was born from her body, she has five.

32 - Red

His sunglasses sometimes have red lenses, but he only sees red when his wife is threatened.

33 - Pout

"My rose, if you keep pouting like that, I will have to kiss you to get rid of it."

34 - Land

After spending days, weeks, even months on a ship, being on solid ground was a bit unsettling.

35 - Smooth

Doflamingo thought he was so smooth, dripping such pretty words into her ears, but she still thought of him as a tall dork.

36 - Confident

Seeing her missing child stand before them, his posture screaming confidence of his own ability, filled her with such pride that she couldn't help but hug the man her adopted boy has become.

37 - Game

To Doffy, the Pirate Era is nothing but a game to see who will be the next Pirate King, but Evelyn is done seeing the world as a giant board.

38 - Permission

He won't touch her without her consent because he doesn't want to harm her in any way, and for the same reason, he won't touch another woman even when she gives him the 'okay' to do so.

39 - Beg

"For the final time, son, you cannot keep the puppy!"

40 - Riptide

As a child, her life was painful, then it became planned without her knowledge upon going to school, and then she met Doffy and was pulled into a whole new current that could drown her, but that just made it more fun.

41 - Flawless

Quick wit, scarred skin, and biting words, no one could tell him that his wife is flawed, because he doesn't see a single thing wrong with her.

42 - Pomposity

"If that guys keeps rambling on about him being a Tenryuubito and can have any woman he wants, regardless of them being married already, I am going to kill him!"

43 - Layers

She carries her layers when meeting new people, but around him and their family, she just shows her core.

44 - Bracelet

A smile always came to her face whenever Luna caught sight of the bracelet she never removed from her wrist, hoping to be done with her work then rejoin with him soon.

45 - Cleavage

Evelyn doesn't flash, but whenever someone tries to look because a little bit is shown, Doflamingo throws his coat over her then kills the looker when she is further away.

46 - Defiance

No one can contain her, no matter how hard they try.

47 - Accept

She only stays put because they are hers as much as she is theirs.

48 - Kiss

The first time they kissed, she slapped his chest because he was smirking against her lips and chuckling, throwing out a small mutter of 'victory' in the air where their breaths met.

49 - Together

To be apart left her cold and him agitated, but when they lay side-by-side, the world could be crumbling for all they care so long as it doesn't pull them from the other's arms.

50 – Family

No matter how far apart they go, no matter which sea they spilt to, no matter the brand they wear or the people around them.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, not much of a short story and more of an exercise that I thought would be fun. I couldn't really find any 'here it is, so do it' kind of lists, so I used a word generator and I took a few from other 50 Word Challenge stories I've read, and added in a few of my own. If that isn't how it is supposed to be…**

 **Deal with it. This is the first time I've done this, so just deal. And I know a couple words or more were basically the same thing, but they were different if you pay attention.**

 **Let me know what you think! ^^**


	38. Alternate 2

**Per popular demand, we have Celosia in Evelyn's universe! ^^**

 **Hey, question: What do you guys think of having short stories from 'Spots and Dots' added into this mix now, or (if I do any) would you prefer them to be separate? I mean, we already have two short stories about both Fem!Harry characters, so thought I should ask.**

 **Anyway! Moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though! XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

No one knew what to think of this monochromatic woman that suddenly took Evelyn's place. She was far too calm considering her situation, looking over them with a blank stare and just inspecting her surroundings.

Doflamingo approached first, grasping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. She regarded with him no fear, merely curiosity. "Who are you and what have you done with my rose?" he demanded.

Several aspects about this woman match his rose, too. The same hair, the same eyes, and even the skin tone. The main differences was the lack of serpent poking out of her hair to hiss angrily at him and the look of annoyance his rose would show whenever he was being his 'business' self. This woman lacked it all.

"I am Celosia," she answered. "You are Donquixote Doflamingo of the North Blue." Her head tilted curiously. "As for this rose of yours, I do not know."

"Do not mock me!" he snarled, veins pulsing under his skin. "She was right where you are standing. Now you are here and my Evelyn is gone! Now where is she?!"

The woman, Celosia, hummed lowly, looking up at the sky in thought. "Ah, I think I see," she spoke softly. "I apologize, but there must be some kind of mix-up that will soon rectify itself. Though if it does not, then I will need to find a way to fix it."

Doflamingo stared at the woman with narrow eyes behind his sunglasses, his brow twitching in irritation. "What are you talking about?"

"A dimensional disruption has displaced myself and your Evelyn, though I am unsure why it is the two of us. Unless other versions of us have also been affected elsewhere, as well. As far as I am aware, it is just she and I. The disruption will either repair itself, given enough time, or it will remain as such and Evelyn and I will simply have to find a way back to our original dimensions."

He blinked then looked to the executives behind him. Even Trebol and Diamante looked confused, Pica just looked as worried as he felt, and Corazon had fallen onto his back when Evelyn was replaced with this woman. He just sat back up and stared wide-eyed at the oddity before them.

"Such occurrences are a rare phenomenon, so once this is repaired or worked around, then it should not happen again," Celosia reassured as she turned away, scanning over the various items on the shelves. "Ah, I see your Evelyn experiments with potions."

"Don't touch those!" he growled, picking the smaller woman up by her waist and turning to point her towards the door. "You touch nothing, especially things that belong to my rose. You will remain in our sight so that we know when this fixes itself."

"That could take any time between hours and days," she pointed out. "The phenomenon is such a rarity that no proper studies have been conducted about it. No one knows if it fixes itself, and if it does, how long it takes."

He bent down and stared into her green eyes, eyes that were the same as his missing wife's own pair. "I can be a patient enough man when the need calls for it," he replied.

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia simply sat on the couch, watching Atticus play with Dellinger under the tutelage of the other children. The only one that seemed to actually be trying to teach them anything is the small sickly boy named Trafalgar Water Law.

She knows his full name, though. And bits of his history. Cipher Pol has access to various information regarding pirates. Trafalgar D Water Law came from the North Blue, the captain of the Pirates of Heart. He is also the only survivor of the massacre of Flevance and of Amber Lead Syndrome. He started out as being a part of Donquixote Doflamingo's crew, but then he separated from them for unknown reasons, simply disappearing until his crew became known.

Looking around at the crew, she could name various members as well as certain aspects about them. The one that she was blind about is the tall blonde man wearing make-up and black feathers. He is an unfamiliar individual, either no longer a member of Doflamingo's crew in her dimension, or simply dead. Judging from the similarities between this man and Doflamingo, she already assumed their relation as brothers.

Another oddity about the whole experience is the vast age difference between them all. Perhaps the version of her in this dimension is younger than she is. The years must be different. She is hearing of events that happened long ago to her, but be discussed as though they were recent.

A mass of pink feathers sat by her, one long leg crossed over the other as arms stretched out across the top of the couch's backrest. She remained sitting straight, staring out towards the children.

"You're very different from my rose," he commented. "She smiles when she watches the children."

"I never interacted with children," she replied stoically. "I almost had one, but I miscarried the first month."

He cringed at the thought. "How did your version of me handle it?"

"I do not know you in my dimension."

His train of thought crashed. "What?"

"My lover is a agent of the government, one of the Cipher Pol factors," she explained. "The Donquixote Doflamingo of my dimension is a relentless madman that bribed the government into granting him Shichibukai status, left various towns and islands burning in his wake, and he is unmarried." Her brows furrowed curiously. "I also never heard of him having a brother."

He blinked a couple times, turning his attention back to the children that were starting to chase each other around the room. Or more like, Dellinger was chasing Atticus and the others were trying to catch the hybrid in an effort to keep him calm. Estrella was hovering over the kids, seemingly snickering and possibly egging her tiny master on.

His Evelyn is in a world where he does not have her, but some random Cipher Pol agent does. More than likely, someone she would not get along with. While this woman is calm despite being surrounded by pirates that she said are the crew of a 'relentless madman', he could only imagine the kind of chaos Evelyn is causing. He was actually worried now, wondering if she ran into that version of him and how they're reacting to each other. Will his wife come back alive and intact?

"Young Master," Baby 5 called to him, standing in front of his crossed legs. "When is Mama Rose coming home?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly then jerked his chin towards the others. "Keep Atticus distracted for me. I don't know when she will be home, but the less he really thinks about it, the calmer he'll stay. Hopefully."

Baby 5 grinned at him. "Yes, sir!" she chirped, spinning on her heel and running back to the group of boys.

The woman beside him suddenly looked up and to the door, her eyes focused on something only she could apparently see. Humming lowly, she looked to Doflamingo. "I feel a shift in the air. You may have your Evelyn back sooner than anticipated."

The best news he has heard since this woman showed up.

 **Here is a line!**

"Sia!" Sirius cried out, wrapping his arms around his goddaughter. "We are so glad you're back!"

"Was my assumption correct that someone else took my place?" she inquired, looking over to Lucci.

"Someone did, and she was your complete opposite," the agent replied. "Loud, crude, hateful towards Sirius, and somewhat obnoxious. She claimed she was the wife of Donquixote Doflamingo."

"In that dimension, she is," Celosia explained as her godfather released her. "The Doflamingo there seems more mellow than the one here. It also appeared that I traveled through time as well. Everyone was younger there."

"Weird," Sirius huffed with a shrug. "Well, the important thing is that you're back now."

"Yes, but I must make a record of what happened, as well as what I saw and experienced," she informed as she turned to the desk in the room. "Such events are so rare, there are no studies done on it and very few stories ever told about it. I should write this down before I forget any details."

Lucci smirked and shook his head. This one is definitely his woman.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Short, I know. But that's why they're called 'short stories'. Anyway, throw some ideas out at me, guys! I'm open to suggestions! ^^**

 **Serious. Throw them. Otherwise, this is going to be the last chapter for quite a while. I have no more prewritten ones and life is way to chaotic for me to pull one out of my ass randomly. That, and i just can't think of anymore. 'The Snake Charmer' is in the same boat as this one.**

 **Sorry, everyone, but i can no longer promise an update every third Sunday. I can still update on Sundays whenever i do manage to get something written, but I cannot promise anymore timely chapters. I really hate the thought of abandoning these stories because I actually do enjoy them myself, but I can't think of anymore more for them.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
